The Saviour of Spirits and the Great King of Space
by Riku Nohara
Summary: Shidou is starting a new life. He has no memories of his past. His life however was about to turn upside down as females known as Spirits began to arrive in his town. Rated M for: Language, Violence, Lemons and awesomeapplesauce.
1. Chapter 1

Cough.

Cough.

"Kotori? What… What are you doing? What… What are you?" Asked a boy of 12. The boy was lying in the debris of his house, surrounded by tall orange flames. Embers flew around the destroyed house, as only the nice tile floor was left and a few remainders of walls, though they quickly fell down as the fire destroyed them.

"It's time to die. Hahahahahaha." Was a maniacal laughter. The laughter of some murdering sadistic woman. The woman in question, was a female that looked about 10, though she had some sort of… horns sticking out of brown ribbons which had a flower on the tips. She was holding a massive gun which was sucking in flames from her own body. Her body was surrounding in orange flames, while she wore a dress which had a pink outside but a white inside. She looked quite… cute. Her eyes were red naturally but currently they were glowing red as well.

The boy looked next to Kotori and noticed another female. Long black hair which was free flowing. They touched the back of her knees and she looked upon the scene with a maniacal grin on her face. She looked absolutely happy that he was about to be burned alive… turned into ashes. Her eyes were a dark grey color... like there was no life in her… like she was soulless. She wore a black dress, just a straight black dress. She carried a large sword on her back. She was currently crossing her arms, looking upon the scene.

"Kill him. Fire." The black haired woman commanded.

Kotori fired a large beam of flame, which headed straight towards the boy.

"Big brother! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kotori screamed. Her eyes were back to a normal red. She watched as her fire engulfed her brother, who screamed in excruciating pain. The fire didn't incinerate him… it just engulfed him and burnt him alive. Kotori fell to her knees in shock, tears streaming down her face as she saw a hand sticking out of the flame, suddenly blackening like tar before being completely destroyed, leaving only the bone. The fire only was ablaze around the boy for about 15 seconds, but that is all it took. Ten seconds was all it took to silence him and kill him, and the other five seconds was just overkill.

When the fire disappeared all that remained of his body was bones… and some meat. His entire rib cage and spine were down to the bones, his right arm and hand were bones while his left arm was bone. His left hand was actually meaty though it was very very red and burnt. On his skull half of it was bone and the other half was meat. The top half was meat and hair while the bottom was bone. The boy was dead.

The black haired woman walked away, a laugh ringing in the air. "At last, the only threat to my plans to end the pathetic humans is dead."

Kotori was on her knees now, her dress in some ashes, looking over the now dead brother. Unknown to her, something was lurking nearby.

"Shido… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry… I… I don't know what came over me… Please… forgive me." Kotori cried out, sobbing. Her tears kept falling upon his open chest, falling upon the now black tiles on the floor.

From the shadows, a grey like substance appeared and flew above the boy. It hovered and looked down at him.

"From the ashes, you shall be born anew. I, Zephyr, the once great King of Space, shall bless you with my protections. Receive my soul and let us become one, letting you go back to your dear sister… adopted sister." Said the spirit, though no one could hear it. It then flew right into the boys open mouth, the skull accepting the soul.

"Please come back to me! I love you big brother! Please come back to me!" Kotori cried out.

As if answering her cries, the body of Shido began to rapidly change from its current state… of death. A quick surge of power shockwaved out of his body before a black goo with a red glow to it came from his spine and began to fill up his missing body cavity.

As the power surge shockwaved, the black haired girl quickly turned her head, sensing the humongous energy signature.

Kotori had wide eyes as she watched the transformation take place. The black goo filled out his entire body, before overflowing over the bones, forming a skin like substance. Once the body became full, the goo changed and it became his original skin color. His eyes were closed as he closed his eyes when he died. It was then his stomach and chest began to rise and fall as the sounds of steady breathing entered the air.

"S-Shidou…?" Kotori asked as she watched her big brother breathe again. Her wish was granted! Her big brother had returned!

"I, who is about to awaken," Started Shidou, though his voice was a bit more… cynical. "Am the Great King of Space, Zephyr. I, who has seen countless worlds, shall arise from the ashes. I summon the mighty Nihilum to this world, becoming one with me once again and together, we shall protect the one we have deemed fit to receive our blessing!"

Coming from the ground was a black pool of energy with a gently red glow to it. It was then something appeared from the energy! A large black pole! It had two heads and a center which thinned out. The heads where four times the thickness of the middle and were covered in some sort of spikes on the sides. The tip of the staff was flat but there was some sort of crystal like object in the middle, though it was embedded in the staff. The staff in length was about 8 feet.

Shidou then sat up, eyes closed and his right hand gripped the staff. Upon the contact, Shidou's eyes flew open while the staff spikes and the crystal glew a bloody red. It began to thrum with power as it began to have some sort of electricity crackle around the gem and spikes, red electricity. Shidou let out a roar of anger as his eyes began to change. His pupils turned a blood red while his amber brown Iris's turned black as night. His eyes than began to glow an eerie red as he stood up.

"Ah… So this body isn't ready for my true power… Pity." Shidou said, though his voice was much darker and deeper.

"S-Shidou?" Kotori asked a bit scared.

Shidou looked down upon the female.

"Ah, the little sister of my current host. The one who killed him… interesting."

"You… You live?!" Said a voice in anger. It was females. Shidou turned to look and spotted the black haired girl.

"Ah, you. I've been searching for you Phantom! I've been searching for you for a long time! Now it's payback time you god damn bitch!"

Shidou gripped the staff and flew right up into the air, rocketing straight up. It was then his staff enlongated and enlarged. Shidou than slammed it right down on top of the black haired female, as the female was over 100 feet away! Phantom raised her hand and a shield formed, blocking the weapon though she was sent to her knees as the shield cracked for a moment before repairing.

"How the hell did you survive?! I destroyed you!" Phantom roared firing out several blasts of black energy. Shidou non-chalantly used his normally sized staff again, twirling it, blocking the blasts and sending them back at her feet.

"You did! You destroyed my body but you did not think about my soul. I am not from this world foolish girl. I am from the outer reaches of space. As my weapon is Nihilum, nothing in Latin, I am also born from nothingness. I was born in the middle of a black hole, so you have no idea what kind of power I wield. You made a mistake little girl. You didn't research the person you sought to kill, though I must know. Why did you want me dead? I did nothing to you."

"Easy. You were a very strong entity in the universe and I cannot have you interfering. I know of your deeds on other worlds! I know that you would stop me if you had a chance."

"Fair enough." Shidou said with a laugh.

"But I realized something… You can't fully use your power can you?" The black haired girl smiled.

Shidou narrowed his eyes. "I still have enough strength to destroy you!" Shidou roared, sending his staff in front of him before having it spin round and round like an airplane propeller. Shidou closed his eyes and groaned in pain but he opened his eyes and glared down at the female.

'Damn… this body is not yet ready for the power I yield. Damnit! This hurts so much!'

As the staff twirled round and round the crystals on the end began to grab all the electricity from the staffs spikes and it began to form a large circle in the sky. The staff spun faster and faster and as the circle of electricity completed itself, a ball of red and black energy began to form in the center.

'Damn… This is all I can do… Let's hope this is enough!'

Shidou formed a fist and punched his side of the staff, though he only punched an inch away. As the punch went right to the staff the red energy ball was sent right at the black haired girl, at 100 feet per second or 69 MPH. It was right at her doorstep and she barely had time to form the shield. As the red ball struck the shield, a massive explosion occurred, sending red electric power into the sky, though it didn't expand in width more than 10 feet, enough to cover her shield and a few feet more.

As the dust settled from the blast, Shidou closed his eyes and sighed. "Fuck. So she escaped… I guess my revenge will have to wait… This body… isn't ready for me… and I'm so tired… after forming this new body… damn…" Shidou said, flying back down to his house.

"W-Who are you?" Kotori asked. Shidou, or Zephyr, looked down at Kotori before smirking.

"Just your brothers savior… and now his protector."

"You did this for him?"

"I suppose you can look at it that way. Just remember Kotori. You are the one who killed him in the first place… there may be consequences in the future… and… he won't… remember… a… thing." Zephyr said though in the end he got very sleepy, closing his eyes and falling to the ground. Kotori caught him in her small arms, watching the sleeping Shidou. She noticed that the staff had disappeared back into a black energy pool. She picked him up and carried him away, taking Shidou to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Shouted Kotori, who was dancing upon a bed. She was doing some weird dance that kinda looked like what you would do to curse that teacher in school who picked on you. Kotori was now 15 years old and still just as cute as ever. She was smiley and bubbly, just happy. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Kotori…" Said Shido, who had a much deeper voice than before. He was currently 17 years old. "My dearest little sister of mine…"

"What is it, dearest big brother of mine?"

"GET OFF ME! YOU ARE TOO GOD DAMN BIG!"

Kotori, instead of getting off, decided to leap into the air and with one leg tucked under her and one leg extended, she slammed back down right onto his stomach.

"GUFFAAA!" Shido exclaimed, the air being pushed out of his lungs as the pain shot through his body.

"Oh I'm sorry hehehe… did that hurt?" Kotori said, with a big smile on her face. "I bet you are awake now though."

Shido kept his eyes closed and got his breath back, only to groan and shove the blanket over his face again.

"HEY! Don't go right back to sleep! Get up Sleepyhead! Wake up wake up wake up!" Kotori said, plopping down upon his lap and gripping the blanket as he did. She began to tug at his blanket, attempting to take it off of him.

"GRAAAAAWR!" Shido roared, shooting up out of bed and grabbing Kotori by her shoulders and shoving her on her back. He then began to tickle her sides, an evil laughter coming from his throat.

"NO! THE TICKLE MONSTER! NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kotori screamed, beginning to thrash. Shido kept up his tickling until Kotori's left food found its way right into his face, sending him on his back, holding his nose.

"OW! Damnit Kotori!"

"That's what you get! You know I don't like the tickle monster!"

"Yea well I don't like you waking me up in the morning like this!"

"Well it's time to get up silly!"

"I was going to get up just fine! I have an alarm clock you know!"

"But it's not as fun as me waking you up!"

"It's also not as painful either!"

"Quit your whining and get up!"

"Kotori… you better start running… You are going to tickle Hell if you don't."

"Wait… What?! Tickle Hell?! What is that?!"

"It's where little girls go when their big brothers don't want to deal with them anymore… It's where they get the worst tickling of their life."

"But… I… I don't wanna go to tickle hell!" Kotori said, getting a bit scared.

"Then run… run as fast as you can… cause… the tickle devil is taking over me!"

"Big Brother… Are you going to be ok?"

"It doesn't matter about me… just as long as you are ok. So run… run away as fast as you can."

"I can't… I can't leave you."

Shido sat up from his bed, his unruly blue hair which went down to the back of his neck and a few strands would reach over his eyes, gave him a crazed look as he looked slowly up at Kotori, a possessed smile on his face.

"RAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Kotori screamed loudly for a few seconds before rushing away, crying. Shido slowly looked over to the door and sighed in relief.

"About time… Ugh… school… Another year at school… Yipee." Shido said unhappily.

Unknown to the two loving siblings, there was a figure standing on a roof top across the street. She was a female who had long black hair tied into twin tails. The left side of her head had the longest of the twin tails which reached down to her waist while on the right side the twin tail reached down to her shoulders. Her hair was tied with some sort of band which made her hair fall away from her body so the top of her hair didn't touch her and the tips did. Her right eye was a dark red while her left was a golden clock. No really it was a clock! There was the roman numerals all around and two hands and it was ticking. She was wearing an elegant Lolita gothic dress which was crimson and had black frills. She was very pretty but her eyes showed she was quite… psychotic.

"So this is Shido… So you are the one I was told would help me… hehehehehe. Oh my dear lovely Shido… You look like a lot of fun… I hope you taste delicious" The female said, while licking her lips, in a psychotic voice before leaping down and disappearing.

Back in the Shido residence, Shido was currently dressed and finally arrived downstairs. As he opened the door to the living room, he was taken aback as he noticed the whimpering behind the couch and the red hair as well. The red hair was shivering. Shido put on a big smirk and knelt down, creeping forward.

"I don't wanna go to Tickle Hell… Someone help me please." Kotori whimpered out, shaking in fear.

"TICKLE HELL TIME!" Shido roared, appearing over the couch and over her.

"AAAAAH! NO!" Kotori screamed, jumping up and running into the wall, turning her back to it as she shook in fear. Shido just looked at her with a smirk on his face, leaning against the couch. Kotori began to look for an exit.

"It's me. Calm down, it's only me."

"Are… Are you sure?"

"I think so." Shido said. He lifted up his arm and took a sniff. "I smell like me."

"But… but what about the tickle devil?"

"I beat him off of course! No one is going to tickle my little sister but me."

Kotori let out a sigh of relief and laughed a bit.

A few minutes later, Shido was currently making breakfast for the two while Kotori was watching TV.

"Just a few minutes ago, a spacial quake was recorded near the center of Tenguu city. There was only minor damage but there was no casualties."

The TV guy went on but Shido decided to interrupt.

"Sounds close."

"It was." Kotori said before putting a lollipop in her mouth.

Shido finished making the breakfast of bacon, white rice with some seasoning and eggs.

"It's weird. There's been a lot lately."

"You're telling me…" Kotori said. "This is happening earlier than planned." Kotori said softly to herself.

"Wait! HOLD ON!" Shido roared, running in front of her and grabbing the lollipop stick in her mouth. "NO SWEETS!" Shido began to try and pull it out but Kotori grabbed onto his wrist and began to jerk her head to keep Shido from taking it out. Kotori won in the end. "Ugh. Just make sure you eat breakfast ok?"

"Ok Bro. I love you." Kotori said with a wink. Shido walked away rolling his eyes.

Shido and Kotori sat down and began eating their breakfast in silence but Shido looked at the calendar and suddenly remembered something.

"Ah, do you have any requests for lunch today, since we got out early today?"

"Yes! One super deluxe kids plate! HORRAAAAY!" Kotori said, standing up and doing some sort of cheer.

Shido narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "That's from a diner menu. We don't serve that here."

"AH! Cmon! Oh please! Pretty please!" Kotori begged, both of her hands together. "With chocolate on top?"

"The phrase is with Sugar on top or with a cherry on top."

"Please with Sugar and cherries on top? It's yummy."

Shido groaned in annoyance and just continued eating his breakfast. He had to give in… The cuteness of his little sister beats his own strength.

Shido and Kotori were walking towards the diner which was half way between both of their schools, so it was an easy place to meet up. "Yay! I just love eating out!" Kotori sang out with happiness. Shido didn't really share her enthusiasm this morning.

"It's just a diner. Not that exciting."

"Yea huh! It's delicious! Thanks a lot bro!" Kotori said. They arrived in front of the dinner. "So I'll be waiting for you right here in front of this restaurant after school!"

"Sounds good."

"And don't break your promise! Be here no matter what! Even if this place is taken over by North Korea, we will still eat here."

"I'm pretty sure if they took over they wouldn't let us stay and eat…" Shido said but he smiled and rubbed her head. "Don't worry, I'll still be here. Be careful on your way to school ok?"

Kotori began to run away though she stopped a few yards away. "Don't forget that you promised me ok!? I will still be here even if a spacial quake happens!"

"Alright… well go to school already!" Shido scolded.

About twenty minutes later, Shido arrived at school and took a seat at his desk. He was currently reading a book that he removed from his backpack so he was quite unaware of the surroundings. Shido growing up did not have really any friends. He was quite a loner. He was always a very nice person but he never hung out with anyone so he never made any friends. There was also girls. While he wasn't gay, he just didn't really have an interest in them romantically. He never really actually tried making friends but he didn't really see a point in them. So far his life has been good. He has always been happy ever since he was adopted into his Kotori's house. He wasn't blood with Kotori, but they were still siblings ever since he was adopted.

Kotori's parents were rarely ever home as they had business around the world. They were quite important people in the government of Japan so they went all over the world, so it was Shido who actually took care of Kotori. He was the big brother that she never had before. He doesn't actually remember anything past five years ago. Everything became a blur. He is not sure why he doesn't remember, but he doesn't.

"Shido Itsuka." Said a female. The voice sounded emotionless really.

Shido was shaken away from his book as it seems his name was called a few times. "Who… me?"

"Yes."

"How do you know my name…?"

"You mean you don't remember me?"

Shido just stared at her awkwardly, not really sure how she knows him. He doesn't even know who she is! The girl however took her seat next to him in which he narrowed his eyes, seeing that this was going to be a weird day for sure.

Unknown to Shido however, a female walked into the classroom and took all the way on the other side of the room, closest to the wall as Shido was up against the window. This girl had a red right eye while her hair covered her left eye. She had her hair in twin tails, though her hair was closer to her face and body. On her left, her hair was down to her waist while the right side was down to her shoulders. She looked over at Shido and smiled.

"Found you… hehehe."


	3. Chapter 3

Ring. Ding. Bing. Ching.

The sound of the school bell was heard over the intercom meaning it was the break between classes. While he would have to return to the same classroom in about ten minutes, he wanted to use the restroom. As he gathered his belongings, not liking to keep his backpack behind as he doesn't trust anyone to not dig through his things, his desk was approached and a shadow overtook the desk.

"Excuse me. Shido was it?"

Shido looked up and there she was, the twin tailed black haired female.

"Uh… Yes… but how do you know my name…?" Shido asked.

"Roll call silly."

"There was roll call…?" Shido asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, you were too busy enamored in your reading to notice."

"Then how did you know my name?"

"The teacher pointed you out of course, after noticing you. It seems she knows you." The female said, saving herself.

"Ah I see. So… What do you want?"

"I just transferred here, so I don't really know my way around the school that well I'm afraid. Would you be so kind to show me around? I'll make it worth your while."

"I guess…" Shido said, scratching his head a bit. He has never been asked for a favor last year, as he was in his second year.

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much."

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO((I don't know how to spell how it fucking sounds…))

[[Attention! This is not a drill! There have been signs of an impending spacial quake in this vicinity! Please make your way to the nearest designated shelters! I repeat! This is not a drill! There have been signs of an impending spacial quake!]]

Shido stood up quickly as the siren went off, almost knocking over the female as he bumped his desk. He apologized to her but there were drills like this all the time so he knew to move quickly. Spacial quakes were no joke. They were massively destructive phenomenon that destroyed everything in their path. There was no stopping the mass destruction.

To his left, the white haired female who claimed she knew him moved out of her seat and quickly began to leave the room. She also turned right, which was not the way to the shelter.

'Where is she going?'

"Shido, where are we going? I'm scared." The female who asked him for his assistance asked. Shido turned to her and noticed the scared look on her face. Well it was more of a worried look but close enough.

"Don't worry. Just follow me." Shido said, grabbing her hand and taking her out of the room and to the left.

A few minutes later, Shido and the girl found themselves in the hallway which led to the shelter. It was a bit crowded so they were waiting for a bit to let the crowd thin so they could move safely. Shido took out his phone and dialed a number.

'Please be safe… please don't try and still meet me… you wouldn't right? Kotori, please be smart…'

"I'm sure you are fine Kotori… you just have bad reception in the shelter…" Shido said softly to himself. He clicked the map on his phone and his eyes went wide.

Shido quickly turned and began to run.

"Shido?" The girl asked, confused.

Shido left the building and began to sprint down the streets, heading towards the diner that they were at earlier in the morning.

'Damnit Kotori! Why couldn't you just take shelter! Why the hell are you not taking shelter from impending disaster?! Is this promise so important to you?!'

Shido turned the corner that would lead straight to the diner when it happened. A black and blue object appeared and the sky and got bigger and bigger fast. A spacial Quake. It entered the horizon and it began to eat the buildings that it touched, completely eradicating everything in its patch. Shido's eyes turned wide as the quake got closer and closer, only to stop a few feet from him, sending him flying in the blast. Shido's back hit a buildings wall, sending the air out of his lungs and stunning him as his vision went black for a moment.

When he finally got the air back into his body and he was finally able to move, there was a large crater. The diner was on the other side of the humongous crater, still intact. The crater was the size of a football field in length. As Shido stood at the edge of the crater, he was able to see everything. The mass destruction. The complete obliteration of everything. Yet at the crater… was something. A figure.

'It's… a girl? What… What is she doing? What is she wearing?'

It was then the female drew something from what looks like a slab of stone. It was a sword! A humongous sword! She then swung the sword in his direction, sending a massive wave of energy towards him, missing him by an inch and striking the building behind him, destroying it. He had closed his eyes, expecting to be destroyed but when he opened his eyes, he was still alive… though there was the female with a sword pointing right at him… a mere foot between his chest and the large sword. The female in question had long dark-purple hair, dark-blue eyes on the top half and a pink and pale yellow mixture on the bottom half.

"So… It's true… you came here to kill me to." The female asked.

Shido gasped a bit, scared for his life as he fell back onto his hindquarters and placed his hands behind him, holding him steady.

"DO not try denying that you are here to kill me. I must deal with you before the others arrive."

"Wait… Just wait please! I… I'm not here to kill you! That's not why I came here!"

"What?"

"I could never kill anybody… or anything… Is that what you're here for?"

The female gasped a bit, her eyes widening a bit, taken aback by the question. It was then she turned her head towards the sky and missiles came raining down towards them.

Shido's eyes went wide in fear as the missiles approached. He began to yell in fear, but the female just raised a hand and all the missiles were neutralized, stopping by what looked like a shield. The girl sighed.

"Why do they not realize the futility of their attacks?" The girl said before roaring and leaping into the air, striking a wave of energy towards the next wave of missiles.

Shido began to watch the ensuing battle, only to spot her face as she looked back at him. Shido's eyes narrowed a bit, going back to normal.

'This ain't any normal girl… If she is this strong… then why does she look so sad?'

Shido watched as the girl fought off the incoming attacks and actually struck down an attacker, though only by destroying the wings on the suit. Both of the figures went back down into the crater, only for the one who was struck down to land behind Shido. Shido looked up and was shocked. It was the white haired female.

"Uh…" Shido could only say, blinking. The girl looked down at him, no emotion on her face.

"Shido… It's you." She said, her voice sounding shocked. She seemed to have a poker face.

It was then a wave of energy wave sent right at the girl behind him, though she was a bit over to the right. Shido quickly leapt away from the blast as the female leapt towards the one with purple drawing out a sword of light. They then began to have a battle of sword skills, neither coming out on top. However, when the leapt into the air together and slammed their blades together, a massive energy ball formed around them and exploded, sending light and energy outwards, striking Shido in the process. He was quickly knocked out.

Unknown how long he was out, Shido began to awaken, hearing voices in the background. Only one sentence caught his attention.

"Princess was lost."

As Shido's eyes began to open, there was a bright light in his eyes so he quickly sent his hand up and moved the object away. What he touched in the process was a hand. He sat up quickly, taking several deep breaths. He looked around and noticed he wasn't alone.

"It appears you are awake now." Said a female voice.

"What gave you your first clue…? Where am I? Wait… Who are you? I don't know you."

"My name is Reine Murasume. Just call me Reine. I'm the head analysis here. There is no reason for you to freak out. First aid is not out of my league."

"And that's supposed to be reassuring… she still didn't answer my question about where I am…"

"Again… Where am I?"

"You are resting in Fraxinus's sick bay. You were unconscious so it was decided that this was the best course of action."

"Oh right… the chick fight… wait… Kotori! I need to find my sister! She was standing in front of the diner during the attack! I have to find my sister! She could be…"

"Calm down. Your sister is fine."

"What?! She is?!"

"I'm guessing you are wanting some sort of explanation now. My apologies but I don't work in that field."

'… This chick is going to drive my bananas isn't she?'

"You should ask the vice commander for more details."

A few minutes later and Shido found himself entering into a large room. It looked like one of those command centers you see on sci-fi movies with spaceships and stuff.

"I brought him with me." Reine said. There was a long haired blonde man standing in front of him, his back to the pair. However he turned.

"Ah I see that. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kyouhei Kannazuki. Welcome to Ratatoskr." The man said, only to point towards a large seat. Shido gasped in shock.

Sitting in a large commander's chair was Kotori, sucking on a lollipop.

"Kotori…?" Shido asked a bit confused.

"Welcome bro. As the moron said, welcome to Ratatoskr."

Shido narrowed his eyes, a bad feeling running down his spine.

'My life is about to get completely destroyed isn't it? Please tell me I'm just dreaming…'

"So, this female here is known as a spirit. We call her princess."

"Wait, what's a spirit?"

"Shut up will ya? Don't be rude. The commander is taking the time to personally explain things to you. You should be on your knees bowing in gratitude." Kotori said. Shido was looking at her as if she had gone crazy. This was NOT the little sister he knew. "If you want, I certainly wouldn't mind letting you lick my boots while you are down there."

"What? Really I can?!" Kyouhei said in happiness. Kotori responded with a sharp jab to his solar plexus, sending him to the ground. "AHHH! Thank you Commander!" It seemed the fool enjoyed this kind of thing.

'… Please tell me this is a dream… Please please pleaseeeee.'

"One thing… You are Kotori… right?"

"Of course. Have you forgotten what my face looks like? Shido."

"What? No bro?!"

"I knew your memory was bad. Not Alzheimer's bad. I guess it's off to home for you soon…"

"So… What the hell is going on… where are we?"

"Quit freaking Shido. Jeez."

Shido responded with a pinch to the bridge of his nose. This was really getting on his nerves. He did not like the disrespect his LITTLE SISTER was giving him.

"I'll explain the specifics to you later, but there are three things you need to know now. First. The girl you saw earlier today was a spirit. They do not belong here on this planet and when they show up, they cause spacial quakes."

"Spacial Quakes are caused by Spirits?"

"There ya go. You're learning! Good boy!" Kotori said to Shido like she would a dog.

'Kotori… When we are done here, you are so dead.'

"Ready for two? These people here are part of the Anti Spirit Team… or the AST for short. Their job is to kill the Spirits."

"What? Kill them?!"

Shido then remembered what the girl said to him earlier… about him being there to kill her.

"And now for three… there is another way to deal with the spirits without having to kill them. That is why you are here and where your expertise will come in handy."

"Me? Help how?"

"I will have you training tomorrow. I will have the rest of the details explained to you tomorrow with the one running the training."

"Wait. Will you slow down?! Training?! What could I possible do?"

"No one is asking your opinion. You are here to just obey." Kotori said.

Shido narrowed his eyes again.

"Now I have a question. What were you doing down there? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No stupid, I was looking for you! Remember you said you would be at the diner even if there was a quake!"

"I said that… but how was I supposed to know you would follow through with that."

"Look you moron! Your phones locator said you were right at the diner!"

"Oh did it? Huh…" Kotori pressed a button and the floor became transparent and Shido found himself looking down upon his city. "I guess we are floating above the diner then."

Shido's right eye twitched visibly seeing this chaos. Unfortunately for him, he later found out that this was NOT a dream… and this was real…

It was the next day of school and Shido's left eye was twitching this time as a new substitute teacher stood in front of the class. Apparently Reine is now a teacher!

At the end of the day, Shido found himself in the Physics preparation room… apparently this room was NOT used by the school for anything but storage… who knew that Physics was useless.

"… How the hell did you get to be one of my teachers…? Seriously… What is going on? Please Ms. Murasume."

"You can just call me Reine, okay Shin?"

"Shin? My name is Shido…"

"Is that right? My bad. Sorry Shin."

"Are you kidding me?! You aren't even trying!"

"It's easier for me to be close to you if I am a member of the schools teaching staff."

"Yea, that one you should have figured on your own. Stop being so stupid." Kotori said. Oh yea, Kotori was here… in sandals with socks on.

Shido took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and breathing out through his nose slowly. This was going to be fun wasn't it?

"Speaking of… Why are you even here? Don't you have school?"

"I have permission to visit."

Shido did the same breathing exercise again, really not wanting to deal with this nonsense.

"Whatever… Are you finally going to tell me why I am here or what? What is this training?"

"It will make more sense to you when you start using the training program." Kotori said. With that, Reine hit a button on the computer and Shido and Kotori went to the computer screen. What came up was a dating sim… Fall in love: My little Shido. This got Shido's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

"This is a dating sim…"

"Yes, this is the training software… designed to train you of course, hence the name."

Shido stood up from the desk, turning around and walked away. "Nope." Was all he said.

"Shido! Where do you think you are going?!" Kotori demanded.

"Nope. Nuh uh. No way."

"Shido… Do you want them to all die?"

This got Shido to stop but he didn't turn around.

"Do you want them to die?"

"… No."

"Then you have to go through with this… this is the only way. I know it is a bit… weird that I would ask this of you… but this is the only way."

Shido groaned in annoyance and turned to her.

"Tell me one thing… What is… what am I doing exactly to save the spirits?"

"Why date them of course."

"Me… Date them? I am pretty sure you know I have no experience in the dating world."

"Of course I know that, but you have the hidden talent for it."

"So, only I can do this eh?"

"Yes. So will you or are you going to let them all die?"

"Kotori… I will do this… but when we get home… I will kill you


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day of school and it was actually the end of school. Shido had used the training software which ended up being just another dating sim during lunch time and all his breaks. He didn't even socialize at all. His little sister had him working his ass off in the mission to save the world and save the spirits at the same time. What was the way to do it? To date the spirits… Yes… the job of Shido was to make the spirits fall in love with him, seal their spirit powers, and save the world from their destructive power.

So what was he doing right now? Well currently he was walking the hallways of the near empty school, though there were a few students here and there. A few teachers as well. But before this, he was inside the Physics prep room getting an earpiece from Reine. This also had a built in mic so he could talk and listen to the Fraxinis personnel. Fun right? Well not really. There are seven perverts on board so he was going to take what they say with a grain of salt. So, well, right now they were on test phase 2. He was going to talk to someone and make them fall for him… Yes. Shido… was going to be a stud.

"Kotori…" Shido called softly. "You know that I'm not interested in girl's right?"

"Are you saying you are a homo?" Kotori said teasingly.

"NO! I just don't have an interest in dating girls right now! I don't have an interest in dating PERIOD!" Shido snapped back a bit annoyed.

"Relax Jeez. You are 17 Shido and you don't have an interest in women? You do know that is silly right?"

"Yea well I don't… I don't know why, but I don't."

Kotori sighed softly and rubbed her head a bit. "I know why." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Was just muttering to myself about how much of an idiot you are."

"You do remember the punishment last night right?"

"You do that again and I will beat you within an inch of your life!" Kotori said, getting angry at Shido.

Last night when Shido arrived home, Kotori was back in her sister mode who was dependent on her big brother. So, after dinner, Shido punished her for all her actions in the last couple days with a flurry of flicks on her forehead. Yes. Flicking! He flicked her about ten times on her forehead after he held her down. After the flicks, he sent her to tickle hell and tickled her constantly with his fingers on her sides. She giggled and laughed through it all and actually cried! Of course she hated him for ten minutes afterwards but it was all good. She went right back to the loving sister.

So back at the party at hand. Shido was walking along the hallway when he was passing by his first and second period teacher, Tamae Okamine.

"Wait! Make her fall in love!"

"What?!"

"Quiet down you dolt! This is part of your training."

"I don't think so. You are out of your mind Kotori." Shido said walking away. Kotori began to yel land scream into the mic but Shido just ignored it. He was NOT going to make the moves on his teacher! No! He was already reluctant on doing this bullshit of dating dangerous beings, but making a move on his teacher?! That was crossing the line.

As Shido turned the corner, he smacked right into someone. It was the white haired female that knew him! Shido rubbed his head as he began to sit up, noticing the female.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you ok?"

The girl in question was laying on her back, her legs spread open a bit and her panties were in full view. Shido blushed a bit but then the girl just sat right up like some kind of robot. She just got up so fast it wasn't even like she got hurt or anything.

"I'm alright."

"Perfect timing. Why not practice with her?" Kotori said over the earphone

"Huh?" Shido said, in a gasp like kind of way.

"What? She is the same age as you basically so it will be natural and while she isn't a spirit, she is a member of the AST."

"Do I have to? I really don't think I'm going to do anything with this." Shido said softly into his mic.

"Quit your complaining and just talk to her already!"

"Say… I never caught your name… also nice clothes… where did you get them?"

"I'm Origami Tobiichi"… and this is the schools uniform." Origami said with her poker face on. She didn't even talk like he was an idiot either. She was just cold and emotionless.

"Cmon you idiot! Again with more feeling! You need to put in more effort! Jeez you are a lot of work!"

"GRRR." Shido growled. "Look at who is talking. You are lucky I am even doing this in the first place."

"Just do it and stop your whining!"

"… Well I don't know how."

"Shin, follow my lead." Reine said over her own mic.

Shido, listened to her and began to repeat after her.

"To be honest, I already know. I've known about you for quite a long time now."

"I'm aware of that."

"Oh? Is that so? How nice…" Shido said. 'How the hell does she know me? This feels so awkward.'

"It's nice that we are in the same class." Shido said. "Infact, I like having you in gym class with me too. I love watching you move about during those stretches. Really fires me up." Shido said. It was then he sweat dropped. 'What the hell did I just say?! I sound just like a fucking creeper!'

"Likewise."

'Wait… What? What the fuck…'

"Huh… How random. I also like to sneak into your locker and sniff your gym clothes."

"Same here."

'… What the hell…'

"Was not expecting that…"

"And why not…"

"Just surprised that we have so much in common, so do you wanna go out with me?" Shido blinked for a moment and turned his body and began to whisper yell into his mic. "That came out of nowhere don't you think?! This is a little sudden!"

"I wouldn't mind."

Shido gasped. "Huh?"

"I wouldn't mind going out with you."

"Uh… awesome! So… you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Like a movie?"

"Ah…"

"I assumed you were asking me out on a Shido. Was I wrong?"

"No… that is exactly what I meant."

"Good."

'You have got to be fucking kidding me! Reine! Damnit! Now I actually have a date! GAH! Why didn't she bail me out?! I'm screwed!'

It was then Shido was handed something. Well, more of Origami placed something in his hand. Shido was shaken awake out of his thoughts of being screwed, and looked down. It was a picture of Origami in her outfit with her signature.

"What's this?"

"For you, since you like my uniform." She said.

Before Shido could even think… The Space quake alarm went off.

[[Attention! This is not a drill! There have been signs of an impending spacial quake in this vicinity! Please make your way to the nearest designated shelters! I repeat! This is not a drill! There have been signs of an impending spacial quake!]]

"Sorry, something came up." It was then Origami began to run off.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Shido questioned, his hand out.

"A spacial quake is about to happen at your location. At the High School. Come back to the Fraxinus for now. Ill beam you up here shortly."

"Is it a spirit?"

"Of course dummy. Space Quakes are caused by spirits. They aren't just naturally reoccurring phenomenon."

"Don't need to be rude!"

Shido was beamed up to the Fraxinus as the air above the school distorted then suddenly a spacial quake occurred, blowing up the area. He watched as the dust settled and half the school was destroyed, leaving his classroom half intact. Luckily, math class was destroyed, so that was a bonus. Unfortunately, for some reason buildings are built extremely fast.

"Who is the spirit?" Shido asked.

"Princess." Kotori responded.

"Her right?"

"Yes, the one you met a few days ago."

"What now?"

"Simple. You do what you were trained to do! Now go!" Kotori said and before Shido could respond he was beamed out of the Fraxinus.

"Damn you Kotori!" Shido yelled once on the ground.

"Calm down Jeez. Anyway consider yourself lucky. The AST is not designed for indoor combat, so as long as she stays in there, the AST won't be able to make a move and interfere with what you do."

"… With what I do?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Relax, this is what you have been training for the last few days. It's time Shido. You want to save the spirit right? Or am I wrong?"

'… She's right… I don't want her ever making that face again… No one deserves to be sad.'

"Kotori… Are you absolutely sure I can do this?"

"Of course. Relax. Just believe in yourself. I know that my big brother can handle anything that he faces. Plus you got the pride of Ratatoskr with you!"

"Uh huh…" Shido said, taking a step forward, making the fact known that he was not quite satisfied with that answer, considering the fact they are all perverts.

"Don't worry." Reine said. "Everyone is good at what they do."

Shido sighed and made his way into the school building and found his way into his classroom, which was half destroyed on the top floor. Yea… he had to walk up to the top floor. Fun. As he arrived, it was then he spotted Princess… the spirit he met on the Tenth of April. She then turned to him, her face showing the sad expression before he raised her left hand and sent an energy blast at him.

"AAAAH!" Shido yelled as the energy blast actually missed him and just destroyed a section of the wall behind him. When the dust cleared he raised a hand out. "Wait! I don't wanna fight with you! Listen to me please!"

Another blast at his feet, though much smaller. He took a step back QUICK.

"What's your name and why are you following me?"

"Don't answer yet!" Kotori yelled. It was then Shido waited for their answer, listening to the conversation on board. Apparently they were able to read the mental state of the spirits. Oh and now they had a choice of 3 different things to say. Just like a dating sim… and then they talked about the choices and why not to choose certain ones.

'… Wait… so I have to wait this long to say something? This is not going to work out at all…'

It was then he finally had his answer.

"What are you waiting for? Answer the question already!" The girl said getting angry.

"Before asking someone for their name, you should really give your own!" Shido said, yelling out the last part. The girl responded with a wave of energy sent right at him. "I HATE YOU KOTORI!" Shido yelled as he was sent into the wall this time as the energy blast hit him.

When the dust cleared, he held his stomach and coughed a bit, finally getting air back in his lungs.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Screw you. I could have been dead!" Shido yelled, grabbing his earpiece and taking it out, shoving it into his pants pocket.

"THAT IDIOT! Why did he take out the earpiece?" Kotori scremed.

Shido found himself looking down a ball of energy pointed right at him.

"No more games. Answer my question. If you do not, I can only assume you are my enemy."

Shido bit his lip before waving his arms frantically to wave off her aggression.

"My name is Shido Itsuka and I am a student here at this school! I've got no reason to fight you."

The girl lightened up a bit but she didn't remove the energy ball.

"Wait… this isn't the first time we met…"

"No… It's not. We saw each other a few days ago."

"That's right… I thought so… I remember you saying something rather… strange to me that day." The girl said, finally removing the energy ball. She however kneeled before him and grabbed a fistful of the hair on the top of his head, holding him against the window. He winced in pain a bit. "You said that you couldn't kill anyone and that you didn't come to kill me… and now I know that was a lie… why else would you be here?"

Shido looked at her, courage in his eyes. Shido was quite lazy, sure, but he was a very kind soul.

"Your face… How come you always look so sad?" Shido asked. "I'm not trying to do anything and it's true. I really have no reason to kill you."

The girl got a bit upset and angry. "Quit lying to me! Everyone single human is out to get me and I haven't done a single thing to them and yet they want me dead!"

"I swear that's not true!"

"You haven't answered me… You claim to have no intention of killing anyway… if you are telling the truth, then why are you here?" The girl said, releasing his hair and standing up a few feet away.

"I… I just wanted to meet you…"

"Why? Why would you want to meet me?" The girl asked suspicious.

"Because… Because I'm interested in you. It's that simple."

She swung a hand out now, slicing the remaining piece of the wall above his head, slicing it in two, barely missing his skull.

"I'm in no mood to joke around!"

"I know… and neither am I. I really am here because I am interested in you." Shido said, getting up now.

Silence…

"You wanna know the truth?" Shido asked though it was rhetorical. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you. I don't even care what we talk about! I swear! You could ignore me if you wish… but know this… I'm not like every other human… Because I'll never let you down." Shido said. The girl blushed a bit as her eyes went wide.

The girl turned around. "You said your name was Shido right? And when you said you were interested in me… Were you serious?"

"Yes."

"Like Serious Serious?" She said, turning to him now and looking at him.

"Yes."

"One hundred percent Serious Serious?!"

'Oh boy… she sounds just like a child…' "1000 percent serious serious!" 'Wow… That sounded so corny! Why did I say that?!'

The girl rubbed her head as she turned away again, before groaning. "NNNNEH! Jerk! Who would seriously fall for your amateur tricks! Stupid stupidhead!"

'Stupid head…?'

"But that was from the heart!"

"But then again… this is different." The girl said as she lightened up heavily. "You are the first human I've ever had a normal conversation with… and your knowledge on this planet could prove very useful. It must just work…" She said before nodding. "Yup, it's settled. This shall prove your usefulness."

"Thanks… I guess." Shido then had a lightbulb above his head. "Oh right, what was your name again?"

"My name… I never had one of those, but I suppose I would need to have one if I wanna find out why humans are so awful. Ok, so how about you give me a name then!"

Shido sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he went into thought.

'A good name… What would be a good name for her…? Tome? No… Doesn't sound that good… Hmm… Mizuki! Nah… damn… a good name for her… How about…'

"Tohka…" Shido said out loud to himself. "How about Tohka."

"That… That sounds good." Tohka said.

Shido began to write on the chalkboard, showing her how to spell it. She did the same but instead of chalk she burned her name into the chalkboard.

"Tohka… now I have a name… I think I like it. Thank you."

"Oh… you're very welcome." Shido said. It was then a bullet hit a mere inch from his feet, sending him to jump backwards. He noticed that a hail of bullets were being fired at Tohka, in which just a mere shield around her protected her! For about twenty seconds, the bullets fired only to stop.

Shido got up from his butt and looked at her. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, though you should go. It's too dangerous for you to be here. I don't want you to get hurt. That is the last thing I would want. I would love to continue this conversation though but you should go."

"No." Shido said, sitting down.

"What?"

"I'm staying right here. Sit down. I'm not done talking to you." Shido said. Tohka just looked at him, a bit shocked. "You wanna know more about this world don't you? Then have a seat and pretend like they aren't even here."

"Alright." Tohka said, sitting down with a small smile on her face. 'What a brave human… courageous even when danger is afoot. Perhaps he really is different.' Tohka thought to herself.

The firing continued now and her shield was belted with bullets. However the shield protected her and Shido.

Shido smiled a bit. "So tell me, if you aren't human… what exactly are you? I'm curious."

"I don't know what I am… I don't remember really anything. My oldest memories are just fuzzy and distorted and I can't make anything out of it. So I honestly don't know what kind of being I am."

"That's awful."

"I suppose so. I just remember waking up one day in this world and then the mecha mecha squad was already there, attacking me."

"Mecha what?"

"Them." Tohka said, mentioning the AST.

Shido nodded. "I see… you must have been scared."

"A little but they were unable to do anything to me really."

"I can see that…" Shido said a bit softly. Shido sighed and bit his lip, knowing that this may be an opportune time seeing as she seemed quite happy actually, having a conversation with him. "Um.. Tohka?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something… but it's kind of abrupt."

"What is it?"

"Would… Would you go out on a date with me?!" Shido said, his hands in his lap as he blushed a bit at how sudden he asked for a date.

Tohka looked at him a bit confused. "What… what exactly is a date?"

"You don't know?" Shido asked a bit shocked.

It was then however, Tohka stood up and blocked a sword of light! It was Origami! Origami is attacking!

"How rude!"

"Tobiichii?!" Shido asked in shock.

"Stand back." Origami said.

"So it's you again." Tohka said.

"I won't allow you to use him as your shield." Origami said, like a protective big sister. It was then Tohka grabbed her sword after tapping her foot and saying something like Sandalphon. Before Shido could react, he was struck by an energy blast from the sword striking Origami, knocking him unconscious.

Shido awoke in the Fraxinus's sick bay, staring up at the same penlight that he saw a few days ago when he first awoke on the airship. Shido got up and looked around, noticing Reine.

"What happened?"

"A fight broke out and Princess escaped, though no one was seriously injured."

"That's good. What happened with Tohka?"

"She got away."

"I see…" said, getting out of the bed. Reine followed him to the bridge of the ship and when he entered… he was welcomed.

"You idiot! Why did you stay?! Are you trying to get yourself killed lately?!"

"Hey! I thought you said they wouldn't attack inside!"

"I thought so too! Also what is with you removing your earphone?!"

"Because last time I listened to you I got hit with an energy blast! Plus, didn't I achieve the goals anyway?!"

"You got lucky this time! Just accept our professional help next time!"

"Ugh whatever Kotori. Just send me back home."

"Whatever." Kotori said, beaming him back down to the surface.

Upon arriving, Shido found himself at the school, standing in the ruins of his class. Shido looked down and noticed a piece of the chalkboard, where she burnt her name in.

'So much destruction… It's so… unreal… yet it is… and so was yesterday… This is no dream at all… none of this is…'

"Shido." Someone called. Shido didn't pay attention.

'I really did talk with her… and give her a name… She isn't that different than us… is she?'

"Hey Shido." Said the voice.

'I wonder wh—'

"Hey Shido! Quit Ignoring me!" Said the voice. Shido finally heard it and turned around.

"Tohka!"

"You just now noticed me? Wow you really are dumb."

"But… How did you end up back here? There was no alarm."

"Why would there be? You are the one who invited me back right? You invited me back for… a date I think. Yes a date."

"Well… I." Shido started to say but Tohka interrupted.

"Well it's time for that date! Let's go let's go let's go let's go let's go let's go let's go!" Tohka insisted, getting really pushy and childish with each time she repeated the same two words.

"Alright alright already! Jeez! Take it down a notice… also could you perhaps change out of that? Do you mind changing?"

"What? You want me to undress out here in public?"

"No!" Shido said, waving his arms around. "That's not it! Ugh…" Shido said, finally getting another lightbulb. He pulled out the picture of Origami and handed it to her. "Could you perhaps wear something like this."

"You want me to wear this… hey… What are you doing walking around with this picture?" Tohka said, narrowing her eyes.

"Stop asking questions and just do it!" Shido said.

"Fine." Tohka said as an aura of energy surrounded her and she got naked. Shido quickly covered his eyes as he heard the energy. "How is this?" Tohka said, twenty seconds later.

Shido removed his hand and he was surprised. She looked really good in it.

"Wow… it… its fantastic."

"Glad you think so. Now let's go! Time for our date." Tohka said, turning around and walking off. Shido just followed…

Shido was now… on a date.


	5. Chapter 5

Tohka and Shido were walking along the market district of his nice city, Tenguu city. It was the "date" between Shido and Tohka, as he asked her out on the evening before. It was around noontime so it was quite the perfect time for a date. The sun was hiding behind some clouds, though it wasn't completely cloudy. Just some large poofy ones here and there. It was a good autumn Saturday, so Shido took Tohka down into the market district. A lot of the restaurants, supermarkets, farmer markets and little food shops were set up down here. Currently, they were standing outside of a bakery in which Tohka's face was glued to the glass window outside.

"Shido what's in here?! Is it a date?! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tohka yelled out. Shido sighed but let out a smile.

'She is just like a child. It's quite amazing she can be this beautiful and powerful at the same time as being quite childish. She's so curious and filled with child-like wonder.'

Shido chuckled and walked into the bakery, walking over to the cashier. The lady smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Is that your date outside Shido?" The lady said.

"Yes, Ms. Akiwa." Shido said with a laugh. "I guess she is acting kind of weird."

"Sure, but I think she looks adorable. Hyperactive perhaps? I'm kind of surprised you have a girlfriend, considering I thought you weren't interested in dating. I'm glad you found quite a pretty one. Well, what can I get you and your lovely girlfriend?"

Shido blushed at the mentioning of girlfriend, but paid it no mind. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, he just never really saw a point in having a girlfriend. He didn't mind being a loner. Plus, there was always something telling him in the far reaches of his mind that girls are nothing but trouble, but so far it doesn't seem to be the case.

"You have any fresh melon bread?"

"Actually, yes. I have a batch in the oven right now and it should be ready very soon."

Ding.

"Ah, there we are. It's done but its quite hot. Would you like one?"

"Yes. What flavors do you have?"

"Quit yapping Shido and get back to your date! You can't just leave a girl hanging like that!" Yelled Kotori over the earpiece. Shido had put it back in before the date. Shido however paid her no attention, and kept up the conversation with the bakery lady. He however did take the earpiece out and place it into his pocket.

"SHIDO! YOU IDIOT! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT WITH THIS DATE! GAAAAAAH!"

"Caramel, hot fudge, whipped cream, or a plain one with chocolate chips. Oh! And my newest recipe, Peanut Butter Melon Bread."

"You serious? Peanut Butter?"

"Yes. I just made them, so this is the first time I would be selling these, though I'm giving them away for free to taste so people can try em. If they like em, then they can buy them of course." The lady said.

"Oh wow. Alright, well make it two Melon Breads then… I have kind of an addiction to peanut butter."

"Ah another person for the nutty. So you want one Peanut Butter and the other one?"

"Hmm… Hot Fudge. She hasn't had Melon Bread before."

"Oh me oh my. Well then, these two are on the house. Be sure to come back again soon Shido. It's been way too long." The lady said, handing Shido two large Melon Breads wrapped in a paper towel.

Shido smiled. "It has and thank you very much." Shido said, heading out of the bakery. Melon Bread was a type of sweet bun known in the Asiatic countries. It's kind of like a dessert! It's made from enriched dough and covered in a thin layer of crisp cookie dough! They can have all sorts of fillings or toppings, like fudge, caramel, whipped cream, custard, chocolate chips or many other things.

Shido stopped in front of Tohka who was still looking inside of the bakery. Tohka in question was wearing the black school uniform with a red ribbon in her hair, tying it into a pony tail like thing, but her pony tail was really all over the place, so it really wasn't doing its job. But it made her look cute.

"This one is for you."

"OOOOOH." Tohka eyed it with wide eyes, her nose twitching as she sniffed the bread. It was then she began to drool like a waterfall from her mouth. She seemed to enjoy the smell. "Is this a test? Am I about to fail it?"

"No… this is for you to eat… quit your drooling… Also what do you mean by a test? How is this a test?" Shido asked, confused. However he got no answer as Tohka grabbed onto the warm piece of bread and bit into it.

"WOOOOOOOOOOW!" Tohka screamed into the air, attracting attention from all over. She was sitting on the bench outside of the bakery window. She began to munch into the bread, devouring it like a wolf. "This is yummy! Is this one of those date things?"

"No… It's Melon Bread."

"Is that another name for a date? I don't understand how something so delicious is called a date."

"No." Shido said. "You're not even close."

"Interesting. Even though it was yummy, it's still not enough to be called a date. And so the mystery continues." Tohka said, gently biting the tip of her tongue in thought. However her attention was immediately drawn by the smell of some fresh sausage! "OOOH! Theres a date!" Tohka said, running towards the sausage stand.

"That's not a date either!" Shido yelled at the fleeing woman child.

About two minutes later, Shido and Tohka were walking along the road again. Tohka had about four sausages. One was in her mouth and left hand, while the 3 others were in her right hand in a bag. As they walked along the street, which by the way cars weren't allowed on, they began to approach a large crowd of people.

"All these people! Where did they come from?! Is this war?! I must attack first before the Mecha Mecha Squad gets here." Tohka said, summoning a small ball or purple energy on her left pinky finger. Oddly enough, she still had the sausage in her mouth.

"No! You don't wanna do that!"

"Why not?! Im saving us!"

"You are not saving us from anyone! No one is trying to hurt us."

Tohka made the ball disappear, looking around suspiciously. It was then a young boy, about the age of 10, ran up to the nearby trashcans. He was carrying an aluminum can of grape juice and a wrapper that was used for a hamburger. The kid went over to one trashcan and put in the can before opening another and putting in the wrapper.

"Look Momma! I did it all by myself! I put the can with the recyclables and the trash in the trash can!"

"You did! What a good boy you are." Said a middle aged lady who rubbed his head afterward, in which the kid smiled widely.

'Ah. I wonder if it was like that with my old mother…' Shido wondered, only to get a surge of sadness to overtake his mind. However, in the corner of his eye, Tohka inserted the other three Sausages into her mouth and ate all four of them in one gulp. She then ran over to the trash can, put the trash in then ran back to Shido, bowing her head to him. 'What the… Oh Jeez… She is so naive. ' Shido thought, smiling a bit before rubbing her head. Immediately as he touched her, he could have sworn he heard a purr coming from Tohka but that couldn't be… right?

"So… What about right now? This moment? Is this a date?"

"Eh not really… you are getting very close though."

"Dates are complicated matters aren't they?"

'Not especially… but I have to say I am enjoying the one I'm on right now… heh.'

About five minutes later, Shido and Tohka were heading towards the end of the market when Tohka stopped in front of the fancy expensive restaurant, known as Les Cocobana.

"What kind of place is this?!" Tohka wondered, as she saw the outside. There was a large fountain in the front and it was a giant snake wrapped around a beautiful stone woman, covering her naughty bits. The woman was spitting out water to the left as the snake spat out to the right.

"Uh… an expensive one…" Shido said with a small smile.

"I have no idea what that means… but I'm going in."

"Wait." Shido said, trying to stop her but she ended up going inside the restaurant anyway, leaving him behind. Shido sighed audibly and reached into his left back pocket, only for his eyes to go wide as his wallet wasn't there. "Wait! Who took my wallet?!" He quickly looked over to his left and noticed someone sneakily running behind the restaurant, but as he moved to chase the person down, he felt something in his jacket pocket. He reached inside and pulled out his wallet, in which he furrowed his brow. "I did not leave you there… but this is my wallet. Oh well…? Wait.. My money!" Shido said, opening his wallet wide. He sighed in relief as his cash was still in there. "Wait… What the hell? There is WAY more money than I remember ever being in here… Huh… Guess I took more from my account than I thought." Shido laughed out a bit before walking into the restaurant.

As he entered the restaurant, he noticed that it was quite empty, save for a few people in one corner of the area. On the ceiling was a very expensive looking chandelier and there was a large fountain in the middle. This one was a giant lion being ridden by a small boy. Only the Lion was spitting out water through its eyes… Some weird tastes in art I guess.

"How are you today?" Said a familiar tired voice. Shido turned around and he looked shocked.

"Reine?! What are you doing here?! How -"

Smack.

Reine smacked him with the menu, stopping him from yelling even more.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Checking up on princess. Since you decided to remove your ear piece we decided to take a more hands-on approach."

"Thank you, but I think I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Nevertheless, she's been waiting for you right over there." Reine pointed over towards the now super happy waving Tohka.

"SHIDO! Over here! Why are you so late?!" Tohka said with a giant smile on her face.

Shido sighed and smiled before making his way over to the table. Shido took his seat across from Tohka.

"Ah, sorry." Shido said. "I thought I misplaced my wallet." He said with a smile. He began to look around the room and noticed that he was being stared at. It wasn't even the curious stares of patrons, but the stares of people keeping an eye on him.

"Since you decided to remove your ear piece we decided to take a more hands-on approach." Went through Shido's mind.

'So… This is the Fraxinus's helpers… Yea… from the look of things, I'm quite glad I took off my earpiece…'

"What's up Kittens? You ready to order."

'Kittens? Who the hell… Kotori?!' Shido thought, looking right up at Kotori with her black ribbons.

"Kotori?! What ar- BANG. Kotori responded with a simple smack with her tray.

Of course Tohka was in her own little word, mumbling words about food. She seemed unable to order.

"Hey, if you guys can't decide, I have a suggestion. The 'Look at dis.'"

"What does that one come with?" Tohka and Shido said together.

Not even five seconds later, another server, which was Kannazuki, placed a giant plate of food on the table. It came with Pineapples, a large serving of chopped up pork, ribs, steak, sausage, noodles of different kinds, pineapples, oranges, some sort of beef on a stick, ice cream, cookies, mashed potatoes, corn, and a good helping of gravy on the side.

"Woah… Should be called Bankrupter…" Shido said, a bit shocked at the size of the plate.

"Yummy! Thank you! This tastes so… so… delicious! This must be a date!" Tohka said, mouth full of food as she started to dig into the food before her, devouring it.

'Holy shit… She is a bottomless pit! She already had her melon bread, MY melon bread, four sausages, a plate of spaghetti, some teriyaki chicken, a veggie burger which she spit out, a real four decker burger, and sushi! Now… Now she's devouring the entire plate of food in front of us!'

"What are you trying to pull here Kotori?" Shido asked softly, looking at her through the side of his eyes.

"A simple thank you would be enough. Since you decided you want to go solo, we decided that we couldn't have that so we are stepping in to help. You need to accept our help, otherwise you are going to fail."

"Hey, I don't know about you but I was doing just fine on my own. I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do Kotori. You are being a giant pain in the ass with this commander personality of yours. Back off and let me handle my own life. You said I was the only hope right? Then let ME handle this."

"No." Kotori said simply. "We have too much riding on this to rely on you to do this on your own. Now, after you two are done here, head south of the station."

"Uh huh."

"I mean it Shido. You need to nail this and the only way is through our help." Kotori said before leaving, letting the two eat in peace. It was also so Shido couldn't have another say in the matter. Shido had quite an upset look on his face, which brought Tohka to talk to him.

"Shido? I'm having fun… are you?" Tohka asked, a bit worried and sad.

"Huh?" Shido asked, brought out of the thoughts of him beating his sister with a nerf baseball bat. It was then he also noticed that the entire plate of food was gone, not even a crumb was left.

"This has been such a wonderful day… and I'm having a wonderful time here… but I'm worried I'm the only one… You seem upset… are you mad at me?"

"What? Of course I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure? You had a pretty angry and upset face just a few moments ago… and I noticed today that you seemed to be quite… well unhappy most of the time."

"I'm positive Tohka." Shido said with a smile. "In fact, I'm in a great mood. I just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Promise your having a good time."

"Best time ever."

"I hope you are telling the truth."

"I am. I'm having a great time. I'm glad we came here today."

Tohka smiled happily, quite happily. She closed her eyes with a giant smile across her face.

"Come on Tohka, I got another stop for us that I want you to experience." Shido said, grabbing her head and taking her out of the booth. Before he left, Shido paid the price of the food but noticed that none of the Fraxinus's personnel was there.

"Shido where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere that I went to quite a bit a few years ago, but just stopped doing so for some reason. I think it's because I no longer go there with my sister…"

Tohka just nodded and before long, they arrived at their destination. 'Karaoke city'.

"Karaoke city?" Tohka asked. "What's that?"

"Instead of telling you… how about I show you!" Shido said with a giant smile, dragging Tohka into the building.

Back up in the Fraxinus, everyone was at their stations.

"It seems your brother has quite a stubborn streak." Reine said.

Kotori laughed a bit. "That's my Shido. He may look kind of weak, but honestly he is the strongest person I know. He likes to do things his way."

"You don't sound worried."

"I'm not. I know what my brother is capable of. While he may not do what we want, he will get the job done. Plus…" Kotori said, her expression getting a bit sadder. "I'm glad that he is finally having fun…"

Back in the city, Tohka was taken into a small room that had a TV monitor, a few couches, a microphone and some kind of box that had a computer screen and keyboard attached. Shido pressed a few buttons and finally the song began to come out through the speakers in the room. Shido grabbed the mic and cleared his throat a few times, rubbing his throat and his voice changed, matching the song's artist almost perfectly.

"Mr. Boombastic

What you want is some boombastic romantic

Fantastic lover, Shaggy!

Mr. Lover Lover, Mmm, Mr. Lover lover, rrr girl

Mr. Lover lover, Mmm, Mr. Lover lover.

She call me Mr. Boombastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. Ro

Smooth, just like the silk

Soft and cuddly hug me up like a quilt

I'm a lyrical lover

No take me for no filth

With my sexual physique, jah know me well-built

Oh me oh my, well well

Can't you tell

I'm just like a turtle crawling out of me shell

Gal you captivate my body put me under a spell

With your couscous perfume

I love your sweet smell

You are the only young girl who can ring my bell

And I could take rejection, so you tell me go to hell

I'm Boombastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom boom boom boom boomastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom

Gee wheeze, baby please

Let me take you to an island of

The sweet cool breeze

You don't feel like drive well baby hand me the keys

And I will take you to a place to set your mind at ease

Don't you tickle my foot bottom ha ha, baby please

Don't you play with my nose 'cause I might ha-choo sneeze

(bless you)

Well, you a the bun and me a cheese

And if me a the rice well maybe you a the peas

I'm Boombastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom boom boom boom boomastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom

I say

Give me your loving, gal your loving well good

Want your loving

Gal you need like you should

I say

Give me your loving, gal your loving well good

Want your loving

Gal you need like you should

Now remember that

Would you like to kiss and caress

Rub down every strand of hair on my chest

I'm boombastic

Rated as the best, the best you should get

Nothing more, nothing less

Give me your digits, jot down your address

I'll bet you confess when you put me to the test

That I'm

I'm Boombastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom boom boom boom boomastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom

Gal, your admiration it's a-licked me from the start

With some physical attraction, gal, you know

To feel the spark

I want a few words, naw go tell you no sweet talk

naw go laba laba and a chat pure phart

I'll get straight to the point

Like an arrow arrow dart

Come lay down in my jacuzzi and get some bubble bath

Only sound you will hear is the beating of my heart

And we will hm hm, and have some sweet pillow talk

I'm Boombastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom boom boom boom boomastic

Say me fantastic touch me on the back

She says I'm Mr. Ro

Mantic, say me fantastic

Touch me on the back, she says I'm Mr. boom boom"

Shido sang until the song ended, only to cough as the change to his voice strained his voice. Tohka looked up at him in shock before smiling and clapping.

"Shido! Is this a date?!"

"No." Shido said with a laugh. "Want a try?"

"Sure!"

"The words are up on the screen, so try and sing to the beat and the lyrics."

"Ok! Don't laugh at me though!"

"I won't I swear!" Shido said with a smile.

Back up in the Fraxinus, apparently they still had a camera following Shido.

Reine looked over at Kotori.

"Your brother has a weird taste in music."

"Sure does, but he does it so well. I have to say while I don't care for the song, he is good at singing it."

"Indeed."

For about two hours, Tohka and Shido sang and sang. They had a wonderful time but it was time to go. Their time was up. Shido was holding Tohka's hand and when they exited the building, the sky started to cry. Rain fell down from the heavens and began to soak the pair.

"Ah! Come with me Tohka! I guess we will have to wait till the rain stops to end the date! So let's go to one extra place!"

"Oh ok." Tohka said, being dragged along into a arcade of some sort. As they entered, she looked around and got a bit scared. "Where did you take me too?! The secret base of the Mecha Mecha Squad?"

"What? No! This is an Arcade. You play games here."

"Oh. I knew that. I was just testing you." Tohka said, crossing her arms over her ample chest with a defiant look on her face.

"Oh. I see." Shido said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Tohka had her face pressed against the glass of one of those machines that you use a mechanical arm to pick up a toy of some sort. Usually a stuffed animal. Now, normally the girls would go for the pretty kittys, or the cartoon characters. But oh no. Not Tohka. She had her eye set upon a giant stuffed Melon Bread. No joke. There was a giant stuffed piece of melon bread.

"I want this one!" Tohka said.

"Are you sure? I mean there are kittys over here… and there are some cute litt—"

"NO! I want this one!"

"Alright alright!" Shido said. 'Women are the real mysteries… not dates.'

Shido put in some yen into the machine and had his tongue sticking out as he began to concentrate. He looked around the machine and found his target. One of them was sticking up!

"Come here you piece of bread… come here." Shido said to himself, letting the claw drop. It grabbed the bread, which was all the way in the back, and he began to maneuver it to the drop box. As he approached it the bread fell from the claw and landed on the very edge of the drop box. Now, this stuffed animal was on the edge standing on its tip, so it looked like it was trying to stand on his own. It was teetering on its edge so Shido was there watching, chanting as Tohka was just watching.

"Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop." Shido said. It however just stayed there, not moving either way at all. Shido let out a defeated sigh. "Ah, I'm sorry Tohka. I tried." He said with a small smile. He felt kind of bed. He saw how much she really wanted it.

"Drop the Melon Bread! Why won't you listen to me? Shido worked so hard on this! Drop it please! Drop it please! PLEASE! DROP IT PLEASE!" Tohka yelled now. Shido looked back at her, amazed. She really wanted the Melon Bread. As luck shined upon them, the Bread landed in the drop box, popping up down below. Tohkas eyes went wide and her smile went wide. She had her bread! She turned to Shido, holding the bread in her arms.

"Shido look!"

"I see it!"

"Thank you so much Shido!" Tohka said with a big smile.

"Ah, it was nothing." Shido said, rubbing the back of his head with a shy smile. "Come Tohka. I think the rain stopped. I have the perfect spot to end this date… I don't think you have ever watched the sunset here in Japan." Shido said, taking her hand. He began to walk with her out of the building. Outside, the sun was heading to sunset, but they had about another half hour before it really became sunset.

About twenty five minutes later, Shido and Tohka stood up in the mountains nearby, though they were standing on tourist ledge which allowed them to overlook Tenguu city, and that is when the sky changed from blue to orange, as the sun began to set.

"Wow… It's so pretty." Tohka said amazed.

Shido was leaning against the bar, looking out at the city. "Yea… It really is." He said with a smile. It was then a sudden pain entered his head as some sort of picture flashed through his mind quickly. Fire. That was all he could remember from the picture, though there was more… but it was gone. Fear filled his veins but it was gone when Tohka said something.

"The day is almost over Shido… and I still haven't seen a date… could you tell me what it is?"

Shido smiled. "Sure. A date is when a girl and a guy, go out and have a wonderful time together. You can't see one… You can't taste one… A date is an experience."

"Oh well that makes sense. So… I think we had a wonderful date today."

"As do I." Shido said, looking over at Tohka now, turned to her.

"I like dates. They're nice."

They just went silent, enjoying the sunset.

Half a mile away, Origami was laying on her belly, wearing her AST armor while aiming down the sight of a High-Powered, .50 Cal Anti Material Sniper-Rifle.

"Permission to shoot ma'am?"

"Not yet. No orders yet…" A female voice said through her earpiece and mic. "This is so strange… A spirit shows up without a special quake and connects with a human boy." A few seconds later. "Omega Alpha here. Wait… you're serious? We got permission to shoot. Well Origami… Fire when you are ready."

Tohka sighed and looked at Shido who looked back at her. "All the humans were very kind today. No one tried to hurt me and they all were so nice to me."

"I knew you'd be ok."

"You were right… I never knew the world could be so kind. I love it here. It's so beautiful and so much fun."

"It can be… though there is a lot of horror and meanness in this world."

"Now I understand why the Mecha Mecha Squad is after me. Cause whenever I appear in this world… Something bad happens and I destroy something beautiful. I ruin people's lives…"

"That's not true."

"So listen… I think it would be best if I just never existed." Tohka said. Shido's eyes went a bit wide at hearing this. He then clenched his right fist.

"Don't you ever say that again." Shido said a bit forcefully.

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever say that again Tohka. We're fine! There was no Spacial Quake today! You didn't hurt anything today! You never caused harm today!"

"But that doesn't mean there won't be one the next time I appear. Once I go back and fall asleep, I won't be able to control myself."

"Then I guess you just won't be leaving this world… Have you even tried staying?"

"Even if I did, there are so many things I don't know about this world."

"Then I will teach you these things. I will show you this world like I did today."

"I'd need food. A place to sleep. What if something happens we aren't prepared for?"

"I will take care of you. If something happens, I will take care of it… No… We will take care of it."

"Are you sure? Am I even allowed to be here? Is it ok for me to even be alive in this world?"

"Yes it is."

"You are the only one that would say that to me. Ones like the Mecha Mecha Squad… Don't wanna risk it. They don't want someone as dangerous as me here…"

"I do not care about them. Even if everyone else rejects you Tohka, it doesn't change anything! I accept you and I don't want you to leave!" Shido said. Tohka looked shocked and inside, Shido was too. 'Wow… where did that come from? I… I really don't want her to leave. She… she makes me happy.'

"Take my head Tohka. That is your only job. Take my hand and stay with me forever. I will take care of you… Take my hand."

Tohka put on a look of relief, happiness and pure joy. She began to reach out with her right hand as the left hand held her stuffed animal bread thing. As she reached for it, Shido saw a glint of light in the distance. Not knowing what he was doing, he quickly grabbed Tohka and shoved her to the side, moving forward to take her place.

Crack.

The sound of a gunshot echoed into the air.

"Tohka!"

"What are you doing?!" Tohka asked, looking up in shock. It was then her eyes went wide as blood entered the air. She watched… as Shido's body fell to the ground… a hole in his chest… blood pooling all around him. Horror and shock was in her eyes.

"Shido!" Kotori and Reine yelled out. Even the entire Fraxinus yelled his name.

Origami put down her gun as she froze up, completely frozen as her eyes were wide. She just killed. Shido.

Tohka stood up and looked down at him, sadness in her eyes. Anger as well.

"Shido…" She said softly. "I thought that it would be ok… that I could live here with you by my side… I feel like I can make it through anything when I am with you… but it doesn't matter… You're gone now… I'm on my own… This world has rejected me!"

She raised her hand into the sky and a purple lightning bolt crashed into her, removing her school uniform.

"Adonai Melek!" Tohka yelled.

She then stomped into the ground and behind her, something began to raise. It was her sword in the stone! She gripped the sword's handle and yelled out once more.

"Sandalphon!" She yelled, pulling out her large greatsword. It was then she thrusted the sword into the stun, shattering it and it began to cover her sword. Holding it out she yelled once more.

"Halvanhelev!" She cried, holding an even bigger greatsword. This one was like 10 feet long.

"How dare you! How dare you reject me! How dare you kill Shido!" She roared, shooting a large wave of energy, cutting off a huge chunk of the mountain nearby.

It was then… Origami was face to face with Halvanhelev and an enraged Tohka.

"So it was you… You are the one who did it… You are the one who killed my only friend… and with him… My soul… Just admit it."

"Yes… I killed Shido Itsuka."

"Then die." Tohka said, swinging her sword at Origami, sending a wave at her. But a shield enveloped Origami, protecting her. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Tohka screamed in rage and agony.

Origami was now on her hands and knees, covering her head.

'I… I killed someone… I'm no different from them… I… I killed Shido!'

Up in the Fraxinus, Kotori was looking on screen, worry on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Damnit Shido! If only you had listened to us! Damnit Damnit Damnit!" Kotori roared.

"Captain! Look at Shido!" Kannazuki said.

"What?" Kotori looked up and then she noticed. A red aura is flowing through his body. She then watched as a small shockwave flew directly up into the air. Her eyes went wide, as she recognized the aura. "It's him…" She whispered. "Zephyr is awakening."

The entire ship watched as the hole in Shido's chest filled up with a black goo, then changed color back into the flesh of Shido. It was then Shido was ragdoll rocketed up into the sky by a powerful shockwave, in which his eyes opened and they were amber brown. It was Shido.

"Hey! What the fuck! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I Don't have a parachute! HEEEEELP!" Shido screamed into the sky as he was launched right in front of Fraxinus, before he stopped for a moment like a cartoony moment before he began to fall back down once more. "AAAAAAAH!" Shido began to scream, his arms flailing like a bird.

But it was then… A direct strike struck the shield, destroying it and blood spurted from Origami's mouth.

"It's time to end this… You must pay! I will avenge you Shido! I promise!"

"Mom… Dad… I'm coming."

It was then a faint screaming was heard and both Origami and Tohka turned.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY! AAAAAH!" Shido yelled, falling towards the ground. He was flying right towards them, still trying to flap.

"Shido?! He's alive!" Tohka said with a smile, flying up into the air catching him a few seconds before he would have become a pancake. Tohka hugged onto him, tightly and finally she released the hug though she held him in the air. "Shido… Is it really you?"

"I hope so. I may have lost a few brain cells in the flight." Shido said, a woozy expression. His voice also sounded woozy.

"Thank you!" Tohka said, beginning to cry into his chest. "Thank you for returning!"

"Don't cry… everything is ok now." It was then Halvanhelev began to glow red and began to stay red. "Tohka… What is that?"

"I… I released Halvanhelev. I have to find somewhere to release it!"

"No! You defiantly can't do that!"

"But it's already reached its critical stage! I have to!"

Shido began to panic in his mind, searching for an answer before the dating sim came floating through his mind. He sighed visibly and looked at Tohka.

"Alright Tohka… Listen to me… If we are to… save this… we have to kiss now."

"We what?"

"Ah I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing that came to mind."

"No! I just don't know what that is! Tell me and I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Well it's where we put our lips together an-" Shido was interrupted as Tohka slammed her lips onto his. Shido's eyes were wide in shock as he froze in fear, but he watched as the sword behind her disappear into sparkles. Yes. Sparkles. Her dress was also disappearing into sparkles and they began to descend back to the ground. When they released their lips, Shido quickly went apologizing. "I'm so sorry! This was the only way I knew to reverse it!"

"Just don't let me go… I don't want you to see me naked out here. At least not yet." Tohka said, clinging to Shido. Shido's head went red as the heat filled his entire face up. His body was frozen stiff. "Shido?"

"Uh huh?" Shido asked, the heat still in his face.

"Will you take me out on another date sometime?"

Shido's face drained out and was back to normal. He looked down at her and smiled. "Of course. I promise anytime you want to."

Her face after hearing those words just lit up… unable to contain her happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days since Shido was shot by Origami and had kissed Tohka, sealing her spirit powers within him. He was extremely tired ever since the incident and pretty much the entire weekend was spent in solitude, sleeping or just relaxing. During this weekend, Tohka was not there with him but up in Fraxinus, undergoing some tests and evaluations. It was also stated that she would live up in Fraxinus, just because there was nowhere else for her to go.

During this weekend, Shido had questioned Kotori over the events of the weekend as he doesn't remember much except being shot and then ending up flying through the air. Kotori skillfully dodged the question and Shido gave up. She was hiding something, he knew she was, but he just gave up. All he knew was, there was something… wrong with him… but it so far hasn't caused any trouble, in fact the opposite, but if Kotori kept quiet about it… it must be bad.

It was also brought to his attention by Kotori that one of the commanders of the AST stopped by to check up on him, considering that one of their own shot the guy and supposedly killed him, yet he was brought back. However, Kotori had pushed the girl away, not allowing anyone to see Shido. He actually wondered how his house was known to the AST, but they were a top secret military group, so he guessed they had numerous resources.

It was ALSO brought to his attention that Tohka was going to attend his school… and his classes… her schedule would be pretty much exact like his, except economics which was separated between males and females for some strange reason. So while the girls had economics, the boys would be in a different class, usually wood shop or auto shop. Shido had wood shop. So if the boys had economics, the girls had some strange class like sewing or something they enjoyed. Some even took Wood shop or auto shop.

Anyways, it was the morning on the Monday, three days following the incident on Friday. Shido was already awake and downstairs making breakfast while Kotori was watching the news. He was still tired, but it was much better than what he was on Friday. Shido was making some blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Of course there was maple syrup.

"Kotori."

"Yes bro?"

"We need to talk… Seriously." Shido said, not even looking at her. While frying the food, he heard the sound of cloth being moved, but paid it no mind.

"Sure, what do you want?" Said the commander Kotori.

Shido sighed as he was kind of still not used to the commander Kotori.

"Are you upset with me for not listening to you or Fraxinus's orders?" Shido asked her with a mischievous smirk.

"Of course. You were shot and killed because you did things on your own!"

"Other than that, did I not do the job well?"

"Well… Sure but that is just beginners luck. Next time I want you to listen to us."

"Kotori. Don't take offense to this, but up there you got a bunch of perverts. Also if this is going to work, shouldn't I be doing this from the heart?"

"Hey! They may be perverts but they know their stuff."

"Regardless if they do, I do not feel safe trusting them. Plus you guys almost got me killed by Tohka with your suggestions. When I did everything on my own, nothing bad happened, except the AST part." Shido said, bringing the large plates of food to the table. "Breakfast is Ready."

"Good. I'm hungry. Took you long enough."

"Bite me. Anyway's, I will ask you one more time. You say that I'm the only one who can do this… is this correct?"

"Yes, we went over this."

"Then, it should be me and me alone who handles the spirits. You cannot force me to keep the earpiece in or obey you, so how about have some faith in your older brother."

"I do have faith in you! I just don't want you to get hurt again because you weren't listening to us…" Kotori said, looking a bit depressed.

"Come now. I think the risk was worth it. I made her extremely happy didn't I? I also did everything from the heart, so it meant more."

"… Alright alright. Fine. You can do things on your own, but at least keep the earpiece in so we can back you up if you need it."

"Deal." Shido said, eating his breakfast with Kotori, who ate with him quietly.

It was eight hours later, so it was about the end of school. Shido was sitting at his desk inside the newly built school, which was all rebuilt! He was even inside his old classroom. As he began to lay his head down to take a nap, he heard his name being yelled, though it was quite muffled.

"Shido!" Yelled the voice. It was then his door opened with a slam and Tohka appeared. "Shido! I made these things called cookies! We were supposed to make them during cooking class and the other students taught me how. Wanna try one?"

"Sure. They look good. Thanks." Shido said with a smile. However someone was approaching his desk so his gaze was caught by the person. It was Origami! She had her right arm in a cast and a bandage on her left cheek.

Shido remembered that she was brutally beaten by an angered Tohka, who thought he had died. Origami was the one who pulled the trigger… so Tohka released her anger on the culprit. Shido did die really, but something brought him back…

"Oh, hey there Tobiichi."

"No! Becareful Shido! That witch is gonna grawww." Tohka said, having some sort of tantrum. It was quite adorable, Shido had to admit, but his attention was completely taken by Tobiichi. Tobiichi was bowing to him, like in apology.

"I'm sorry. Although I know an apology is not even close to being enough…"

Shido smiled a bit. She was apologizing for shooting him.

"It's fine Tobiichii. I forgive you. You can stop bowing to me." Shido said sincerely. He wasn't angry with her. Sure, he didn't like the fact she was out to kill the spirits, but he also understood why the AST existed. He couldn't hold a grudge against them, he just didn't like to kill anything.

However, just as she stood back up, she gripped his neck tie and pulled him a bit forward as she leaned forward.

"Listen up. No more cheating ok?"

"Get your stinky hands off him now!" Tohka said.

"The reports said you stayed." Origami said. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"It doesn't matter. Shido, focus now. Forget about this stupid, ugly, mean witch and eat my cookies."

"And mine, I made cookies too." Origami said.

It was then both of them got into an argument, arguing about cookies and who first and other stuff. Shido on the other hand was just staring in disbelief and shock.

'Is this is how it is going to be from now on? Just these petty arguments?... at least Tobiichi doesn't seem to want to kill her anymore, despite the fact she knows that it is the Spirit… sigh… I wish they would stop fighting…'

"Shido!" Tohka called him. This woke him up.

"You should eat mine first so she doesn't try and poison you."

"No, you should eat mine first."

Shido sighed and grabbed one cookie from each of their bins and ate them both at the same time.

"Mmm Yum. They are both great. Thank you."

"Mine must be better. He ate them much faster." Tohka said.

"Incorrect, he ate mine .2 seconds faster." Origami replied.

Shido groaned in annoyance, only for the bell for the end of school to begin ringing. Seeing as this was his time to bolt, he grabbed his bag and made his way around the two arguing females and out the door. As he left the school in a hurry, he was making his way home. However, the sky suddenly got darker and rain began to pour from the sky.

"The hell? Are you serious? Man the weather forecaster sure has sucked lately. Every time he calls for a sunny day, it rains! Ugh!" Shido yelled into the sky, placing his bag over his head to protect him from the rain. As he made his way home, he ended up stopping in front of the shrine for a bit of a relief from running so much. He had begun to run home because he was getting soaked! He didn't have an umbrella! However, when he stopped he noticed something. There was a figure, jumping around in the puddles…

"A girl…?"

The figure was a girl! She had long blue hair, though that was all he could see of her body. She was wearing a light blue short dress with a large green raincoat on top. There was a… tail. A tail with a fluffy orb at the end. It was white. There was also a pink ribbon attached to the tail. She was wearing green boots with pink long socks. However there was something on her left hand… a puppet.

Shido just watched as she jumped around in the puddles, his gaze caught by her.

'What… Why am I so entranced by her…? This… this feels like when I met Tohka… I feel... something about this girl… like I did with Tohka…'

Before Shido could continue any sort of thought train, the girl lost her footing. She slid in the puddle and face planted right into the puddle. Her face and stomach went down hard, splashing water everywhere. Her puppet was also sent flying a few feet away.

"Hey!" Shido said, running over to the girl before moving her onto her back, having her head in his left arm. Upon this, she opened her eyes and he got a good luck into her sapphire pupils. He also got a good luck at her face… she was young… about Kotori's age. She had long azure hair, as blue as the sea. She had pink lips. She had blue eyes, with a dark blue on the top half and a lighter blue on the bottom half. "Ah, I'm glad. Are you hurt somewhere?"

However, despite Shido's kind words the girl sprang up from his arms and pulled a good distance away, getting about ten feet away towards the nearby oak tree. She was trembling and looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"H-Hey… I didn't mean to -"

"Don't come closer… please." The girls voice rang out to him. It was soft and shy, weak and fragile. The voice of a little girl. "Please… don't hurt me."

"Err…" Was all Shido could say. 'Wow… do I really look like someone who would harm another?' It was then he spotted the puppet a few feet away from him. He walked over, bent over, picked it up and knelt about 5 feet away from the girl, presenting the puppet. "Is this yours?"

The girls eyes widened but she didn't move at all. She seemed like she wanted to but the fear gripped her. He made a bitter smile and turned around, but kept his right hand out, holding the puppet in which he stretched it out farther, offering the puppet to her. In just a few seconds, the puppet was gone from his hand and he turned around, noticing the girl was sitting on her butt now, no longer in the fetal position. The puppet was on her left hand now and she began to skillfully make the puppet move… with movements that weren't even possible for hand puppets.

"Ah… Sorry 'bout that bro. You're a real life-saver."

"Err…" Was all Shido could say as a voice very unlike the girls voice came out and it sounded like it came from the puppet. 'Ok… This is weird… why does it feel like the voice is coming from the puppet… also what is with the movements! Something is so weird…'

It was then the puppet looked back at the girl and then looked at Shido, looked at the girl then looked back at Shido.

"So hey… when ya were waking me up, it looked like ya touched Yoshinon in lots of places. So, how was it hmm? Be honest and tell us how it was."

"Err… W-What?"

It was then the puppet made a laughing movement and a laugh came from it.

"Oh you're kidding… Don't pretend you lucky pervert, well for the time being ya did help me up so treat this as a special service that. I. Gave. You."

"Uh… yea…." Shido said, giving off a bitter smile.

"Umm, well, see ya. Thanks, sir." The puppet said before the girl ended up running off, faster than someone of her body would be able to. Shido just blinked, completely confused about what just happened.

"Ah Damnit!" Shido said out loud, finding out he is completely soaked and his pants were all muddy now. He sighed and made his way home, though while he did so, he thought about the girl he just met… the strange girl and the puppet.


	7. Chapter 7

Shido arrived home, soaking wet, drenching the floor below him. His trousers from the knee down were completely muddy, and every step he took in his water soaked shoes squeaked on the wooden floor. As he entered the main hallway and went for the stairs, he yelled out.

"Hey Kotori! I'm home finally. I'm take a shower before making dinner alright?" Shido yelled as he made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Outside the bathroom there was a basket for dirty laundry and a towel dispenser rack thing. There was also a washing machine and a dryer outside the bathroom here.

"Man, the weather forecaster really has gotten terrible with his forecasts. I wonder if something is wrong in the world that he isn't expecting. Hmm. Also that girl… is she a spirit? I mean it kind of feels like she is… but I don't know… ugh."

Shido opened up the sliding door to the bathroom and began to step into it, but he stopped and froze up as he saw what was in front of him. Tohka! A naked Tohka was right in front of him! He could see boobies! Tohka's nice round, firm boobies with perfect pink nipples. Of course, upon seeing the naked Tohka, Shido froze up solid as his mind raced. After a few seconds, Shido quickly covered his eyes.

"I didn't see anything! Sorry for barging in!" Shido yelled out, shutting the door behind him. Upon closing the door, he began to pant heavily against the wall nearby, holding his heart.

'What is Tohka doing here? Why is Tohka in my house?! Kotori…'

"KOTORI!" Shido roared, not happy at all. Shido wrapped the towel around his waist and began to walk down the stairs. "When I find you, I am killing you Kotori!"

Upstairs, Tohka was blushing and getting dressed in her new outfit. She had been invited by Kotori to live at his house for the time being, until they could find a new home for her to be in. Of course, Tohka said that she wanted to live with or near Shido and hated the Fraxinus. It wasn't that it was bad, she just wasn't happy as she was with him.

As Tohka was getting dressed, she began to hear the yelling from Shido, something about killing and something about Kotori. She would quietly make her way down the stairs, wanting to hear what was going on. This had to be something with her, it had to be.

"Kotori… Darling little sister… What is going on here?" Shido said slowly, venom in his voice. He wasn't very happy.

"Oh, welcome back bro."

"Ah thanks… wait don't you change the subject you witch. Tell me what Tohka is doing in my house!"

"Well, I thought she should live with us, for the time being."

"Ok… do you mind telling me why that is?"

"We have a very good reason." Said a sleepy voice from behind. It was Reine!

"Reine?! What are you doing in my house?!"

"Oh, sorry. Am I using too much sugar again?"

"No… well yes, but that isn't what I'm asking!"

"Calm down Shin." Reine said, moving over to the table nearby. Shido decided to take a seat as did Kotori, who had on her black ribbons now. "Now, what do you wanna know?"

"Why…. Is…. Tohka…. In… My…. House?!" Shido said again. He was upset!

"Tohkas aftercare of course."

"After care?"

"Yes, after you two kissed, her spirits powers were completely sealed up. Now there is a visible connection between the two of you."

"Alright… What is this about a connection?"

"Well, to put into simpler words, when Tohka is around you, she is happier. If she gets unhappy, there is a chance for her spirit powers to return to her."

Shido nodded, listening.

"So, until the special housing unit for spirits is completed… it would be better for everyone if she continued to stay here with you…"

"Plus, this isn't a bad thing. Consider this part of your training." Kotori said.

"Ah… I wasn't finished? Tohka's powers are already sealed. What else do you want me to do?"

"Did I say she was the only spirit?" Kotori said with a smirk.

"As I feared. Great." Shido said with a groan.

"Are you saying you are done Shido?" Kotori asked. "Are you saying you don't want to do this anymore?"

"I Never said that."

"Sigh… well if that's the case, then there is nothing we can do anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can either watch the world getting messed up with Space quakes or hope for a miracle and have the AST kill the spirits. Either one of these two are the only options it seems."

"H-Huh?"

"You are the only one with the unusual power to seal the spirits powers and yet you are saying you don't wanna do this… doesn't it mean that there is no other alternative anymore?"

"I never said I didn't wanna do this Kotori! Will you shut up?! I WANNA SAVE THE SPIRITS FOR THE LAST TIME!" Shido yelled out.

Kotori smirked. "There you go… you really wanna do this it seems… then you do realize the important of Tohka living here right?"

"Yes…" Shido said with a groan, hating the fact that Kotori seemed to enjoy driving him nuts.

It was then Tohka entered the room, a sad look on her face.

"So it is like I thought? I can't stay here…" Tohka said sadly.

"No. I never said that Tohka. I… I don't mind if you live here. If you wanna live by my side, that is fine… I just have to adjust to it… but I was really unhappy with the fact Kotori kept this a secret from me until I found out the hard way."

"O-Oh... ok!" Tohka said with a big smile, disappearing again.

Shido stood up from the table and walked upstairs to his bedroom, rubbing his temple. He had a long day and just didn't wanna deal with this crap anymore. He had a great day at school, dealing with Origami and Tohka fighting, then the bunny girl, then coming home to Tohka naked, dealing with Kotori's antics and it wasn't even bedtime yet. Nothing else could go wrong right? Right?

As Shido entered his bedroom and placed his bag on his desk and attempted to sit on his bed, Kotori's yelling voice entered the hallway.

"Shido! The light's out in the bathroom! Go change it immediately!" Kotori yelled out. It was her commander mode.

'Ugh… She is so mean in her commander mode. I do these things normally for her but come on. A please goes a long way you know.' Shido thought, a tired look on his face as he grabbed a light bulb from the hall closet and made his way to the bathroom. He opened up the bathroom door and right in front of him, in light, was Tohka with her panties down on the toilet. They both immediately got a red face.

Shido quickly shut the door, not saying a word and roared out once more.

"KOTORI! You are going to die when I find you! This time isn't a joke!" Shido yelled out, running around the house, attempting to find the little sister of his who decided to screw with him.

About two hours and ten flicks later, Shido was currently washing the dishes from the dinner. They had orange chicken, friend rice with egg, miso soup and a good cup of tea. As he was currently washing him, the door behind him in the kitchen opened up.

"Shido, I got a bath ready for you. You can go ahead and wash up." Kotori said, making her way to the couch and sitting down on it in front of the TV.

'Hah… yea right. I know your tricks you little twerp. You would have never make a bath for me in that mode. You really should be smarter than this Kotori!"

"Nah I'm good. You go instead. Here, I even got you these a few days ago." Shido said, showing her the bubble bath salts. In the instance of her seeing it, she began to tremble.

'Hah… Cmon you little brat. Don't you dare look down on me. I have not been your brother for many years to not learn a thing or two about you.'

However, Kotori turned around, shoulders still trembling.

"H-How nice… but I-I'm good. W-Why don't you go ahead and use them?"

'Hmm.'

It was then the door opened again and Tohka's voice was heard.

"Sorry to make you wait Kotori! Well, I will not lose to you!" Tohka said proudly. She was holding onto a blanket.

"Tohka? You aren't taking a bath?"

"No. I'm standing in this door way ready to play a game with Kotori like she promised."

"… I'm going to take a bath." Shido said, his body slumped as his tired face looked defeated. He was done.

"Shido? What's wrong?" Tohka asked. Shido didn't answer and dragged himself up the stairs and into the bathroom. He undressed his old clothes once again, grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom before climbing into the bath, resting his body in the hot water.

"O-O-O-O-O-OH yeeaaaa…" Shido moaned out as he sunk into the bathwater, his bones and muscles already feeling relaxed. "Just what the doctor ordered." Shido said, his eyes getting droopy and falling asleep.

It seemed Kotori's tricks were over… and Shido was able to take a nap in the water for an hour, awakening feeling refreshed.

It was the next day at school and it was lunch time, so Shido was at his desk with a bento box. As he grabbed his utensils from his backpack, a recognizable voice was heard.

"Shido! It's time for lunch! Yay!" Tohka said, placing her desk right up against his on his right. To his left, another desk was pushed up against his. Tobiichi. Tohka looked at her with distaste. "Why are you here you witch?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Tobiichii said, emotionless like a doll.

"Can we please just eat together huh?!" Shido yelled out, attempting to defuse the current argument/fight. Both of them seemed to oblige, so they both sat down together. All three of them had their bentos out and Tohka and Shido removed theirs to eat, but Tobiichii didn't. She was watching them.

"Excuse me, what is the meaning of this?" Tobiichi asked. Why? Well… Tohka's and Shido's bento's were identical in layout and what they had for food. Why was this a problem? Well… Shido had decided it wasn't a good idea for people to know that Tohka was living with him. Might be a problem. '

"Uh well… you see… We kind of bought our bentos at the same place. I bumped into Tohka while she was there."

"Lair." Tobichii said, grabbing the bento box lid and holding it up. "You bought this bin 154 days ago at the discount shop for 1580 yen. You use the same one every day. This is not something from the shop."

"And how do you know something like that?"

"That is not important right now."

"Hey. Don't leave me out of the conversation like that. It's rude."

As if the heavens had blessed him, Shido's predicament was interrupted.

"Hey Shido. I need a guy's opinion and you are the only one who seems to have a good opinion considering you are surrounded by girls and all." Said a male voice. It was Tonomachi, the school pervert who likes dating sims too much. "So, what do you think is best? My girl wants me to pick out some clothes. So, Maid, Miko, Stripper, Nurse?"

"W-What? Who cares if she wears a Maid outfit or whatever else…" Shido said honestly, surprised with the question.

"Maid outfit it is. Thanks bro!" The man said, disappearing.

It was then he noticed that Tobiichii was staring at him. He was kind of getting nervous and awkward with the stare, but he was granted relief once again.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOU.

The Space Quake siren has sounded.


	8. Chapter 8

From the sound of the alarm, Origami got up and exited out of the rear door. Shido got up as well but Tohka was a bit confused.

"What's that?"

"The space quake alarm. Let's go." Shido said, grabbing Tohka's hand.

"Hey!" Tohka yelped out as she was dragged out of her seat and was taken with the teacher and the other students. As Shido reached the hallway, he turned Tohka to him.

"Tohka… I have to go. Something just came up… and I have to leave to do this…"

"But Shido, it's dangerous."

"I will be fine, but you have to stay. Please just stay."

Shido began to run with Reine now, heading back down the hallway.

"Shido Itsuka! Ms. Murasame! Where do you think you are going? Get back here!" Called Tamae, the teacher.

Once outside, Reine and Shido were beamed up by the Fraxinus in which both of them ran to the command center.

"Hey you made it… kinda." Kotori said. She was already here and in her black ribbons. On the screen was a large crater though much quite smaller than anything Tohka had ever created.

"It's smaller than usual." Shido pointed out

"I would like to say it's a good sign, but this is about anything hermit ever does." Kannazuki said.

"Hermit?" Shido asked.

"The spirit that appeared this time. She is known for being more docile than the other ones we've seen." Kotori said.

"As I thought… A spirit has arrived." Shido said. It was than his eyes went wide as the picture was enhanced and zoomed in. 'It's her… It's the girl from the shrine! I knew it! I knew that feeling!' "Hold on… I've seen this girl before."

"Where and when?" Kotori asked.

"Two nights ago by the Shrine. The same day you decided to troll me in the house with Tohka living there."

"Strange. We were already tracking her by then. We saw no disruption of her spirit waves… no spacial quakes occurred."

"Interesting. It was the same as Tohka then. She didn't return to her dimension for quite a while."

"The AST Has arrived! They are commencing their attack!" Yelled one of the people who was supposed to help Shido with the females. Shido watched as the AST swooped down and began firing on the little girl.

"How can they fire on a little girl?!" Shido demanded, though not to anyone in particular.

"What she looks like doesn't matter to the AST."

"She's trying to run away! What they are doing is beyond wrong."

"Don't feel bad for them Shido. It only makes you weak."

"Shut up Kotori. It does not make anyone look weak. It makes me look human!"

Kotori smirked.

Shido watched for a few seconds more before he looked back at Kotori.

"Kotori!" Shido said firmly.

"Hmm?"

"Let's do it. I want to save her."

Kotori grinned happily while sucking on her lollipop. "That is just what I want to hear. That is so my big bro. Listen up people! Prepare for a capture!" Kotori said as Shido ran off to the beaming pad. "Remember, Shido has said no help from us unless he requests it, so we are to watch from the scenes and help keep the AST off his back! Battlestations!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Upon the beaming pad, Shido was beamed outside of a mall. He entered the store and hid in the dark, hiding within the mannequins. Shido knelt down, looking around before tapping his ear piece.

"Are you sure she will appear here?"

"Yes. Based on my analysis, this is her most likely place to go to hide from the AST. Since it is inside, the AST won't be able to make a move. They won't risk city damage for hermit." Kotori said proudly.

Shido sighed and relaxed, looking up at the nearby female mannequin. 'Ugh… so creepy.' Shido turned his head back to face forward only to yelp and fall backwards onto his butt. It was the puppet!

"Don't tell me you are here to bully Yoshinon too!" The puppet said. It had some strange movements, not characteristic to a hand puppet. It was creepy.

From the ceiling dropped the blue haired girl, Hermit or Yoshinon.

"OOOH! The lucky pervert has returned for more, hasn't he?"

Shido smirked and scoffed. "I don't know WHAT you are talking about." Shido said, flipping his hair. "I'm just a wandering Vagabond."

The girl and the puppet looked dumbstruck for a good five seconds before the puppet let out a laugh. The puppet leaned forward close to Shido's face.

"You must be trying to make me laugh, aren't you? No one seriously talks that way anymore."

"Eh… actually you would be surprised about that… but I'm glad that you like my joke." Shido said with a smile. "So my name is Shido… What can I call you?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. How embarrassing! My name is Yoshinon! Init cute init cute?!" The puppet said, waving his arms side to side.

"Sure sure it's cute." Shido said with a smirk. "Though, if anything, I'm cuter." Shido said, doing a hairflip.

"HAHAHA! You really are a funny guy Shido! No one ever talks like that anymore!"

"Heh."

"So tell us Shido… Why did you come here?"

"Because I met you at the Shrine the other day… and I didn't like to see you so scared of me… I don't want people to think of me badly…"

"Aww, well you can't blame us! A random man holding me in the rain when we are so vulnerable?"

"Hey! It wasn't like that! You tripped in the piddle and I wanted to save you!" Shido shot back, defending himself.

Back at the school, Tohka was in the underground shelter with Tamae, sitting next to each other.

"Do you really think it's all that dangerous outside?"

"There is not telling with spacial quakes! It's better to be safe then sorry."

"Spacial Quakes?"

"You never heard of them?"

Tohka shook her head no.

"They are just massive destructive phenomenon that happen whenever! Absolute destruction!"

"Oh… Ms. Okamine. Why did Shido leave if it's so dangerous out?"

"I don't know… but I'm sure he's fine! There is nothing to worry about ok?" Okamine said, but Tohka got up and ran off. "Tohka?! Come back here! It's not safe!"

Back in the department store, Yoshinon decided to climb up on top of a jungle gym, balancing herself on the bar.

"Hey Shido! Look at me! Am I the coolest or the coolest ever?!"

"Hey get down from there! It isn't safe!" Shido said, reaching out to her.

"Hey wait. I asked if I was cool or the coolest? AH AH AH WOAH!" Yoshinon said before she fell off the bars, in which Shido dashed over, leaping onto the ground and catching her, though when they collided, they ended up kissing.

After a few seconds, Yoshinon got up and looked dwon at him.

"Ah! That was… AH I didn't mean to!"

An alarm was buzzing in his ear, so it seemed she was angry. 'Fuck… I screwed up. She is going to be so pissed.'

"Ow haha. I'm sorry Shido. I wasn't paying enough attention." Yoshinon said, brushing herself off.

"Shido! It's an emergency!" Kotori said.

Shido turned his head a bit away, whispering.

"What? Emergency?" It was then he noticed her… Tohka. "T-Tohka?"

"Shido… What were you doing just then…?" Tohka asked angrily. Oh well not angrily… more like pissed the fuck off.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shido asked before he touched his lips, realizing it.

"So after you worried me half to death… you came here to make out with her?!" Tohka stomped and created a small shockwave, cracking the floor for a good ten feet. "How dare you!"

"See what I mean? You are looking at quite an unstable mental condition. Her spirits powers are flowing back to her…"

'Ah fuck… I have to calm the fire.'

"How rude! How can you not tell me that the 'something that came up' was meeting with this weird looking little girl!?"

"I… Uh. No." Shido said, not sure what to say at the moment. He was trying to fix this but of course, as luck would have it, it got worse.

"Hey there, temper lady." Yoshinon said.

"My name's Tohka."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news Toekah." Yoshinon said, purposely saying her name longer and a bit wrongly to anger her a bit more. "But it seems that Shido has gotten bored with you?"

"What?"

"Based on what you have already said, Shido stood you up to come and play with me, isn't that right? I think that's fairly conclusive."

"No, that's n—" Shido was stopped by Tohka's strong hand clamping over his own mouth, squeezing his mouth and cheeks shut with quite a bit of force. It hurt.

"Shut up Shido."

"…."

"I do apologize though. Being second best is never an easy thing is it? It's because I'm so charming. Not that there anything wrong with you. But it's not like you can blame Shido for blowing you off to come play with me instead… I am pretty adorable." The puppet said, rubbing its own cheek.

"NOOOOOOO! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! This can't be happening! AAAAH!"

"You can cry all you want, but you are about to hear the brutal truth. Go on Shido. Tell this poor thing she isn't wanting anymore." The puppet said to Shido, who was finally released and rubbing his jaw. It really hurt!

Tohka picked up the puppet and began to hold it up, tears in her eyes.

"I am too wanted! You don't know anything! Shido was the one who said it was okay for me to stay here with him! You don't know anything! You don't know the pain he saved me from! I won't take it anymore!" Tohka said, strangling the puppet.

Yoshinon put her hood a bit down on her face, so it covered her more, and pulled on Tohka's skirt.

"What? Make it talk! It won't talk."

"I was trying to make it talk." Said the shy voice from the little girl. "Give it back. Please." The girl said as she started jumping to reach for the puppet.

"Tohka, give her the puppet back please." Shido asked her nicely but firmly.

"What? So it really is true. You really do like her more than me."

"No…. I don't li—" Shido said loudly, closing his eyes, but he was interrupted as a nearby wall exploded nearby.

"SHIDO! THE AST HAS ATTACKED!" Kotori roared.

The bullets began to fly in and Shido instinctively, grabbed onto Tohka and moved her out of the way, shoving her into the bedding department. Shido hissed as a bullet struck him in the back of the leg, below his knee, taking the bullet instead of Tohka. Shido rolled on the floor, gasping in pain as he began to bleed. However, it was the vision before him that made him really fear. Hermit was under attack!

"ZAKIEL!" Yoshinon yelled out, summoning a giant white bunny from the ground. She hopped onto the bunny as the bullets kept flying from the outside wall, as the AST used miniguns to fire from outside and into the store. The bunny roared and a white mist spread out from its mouth, coating everything around it in ice. Shido yelled in pain as the cold assaulted his body, making him shiver.

"Get out of there Shido! She is releasing her angel." Kotori said.

"Her angel?"

"Like Sandalphon! It's their weapon!" Kotori said.

The puppet was on the ground and Yoshinon and Zakiel began to move. Zakiel grabbed the puppet in its mouth and made its way outside, before running away from the AST once more, trying to get away.

Shido hissed again as he felt the pain in his leg, before he felt something. A powerful energy in his body pulsing. He then watched as the bullet was spat out of his leg and a black goo appeared in the hole in his leg before reforming into the color of his skin.

"That… was weird. Tohka!" Shido said, getting up. He walked over and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now get away from me!"

"What?"

"I know you like her more than me, so go away!" Tohka said, running away from Shido could say anything.

"Huh?"

"Well that's just perfect. Someone's got trouble in paradise."

"Shut up." Shido snapped.

Outside, Origami picked up something from the ground. Something white.


	9. Chapter 9

Currently, the weather was all rainy and gloomy. It has been like that for a while now but it seemingly has gotten worse. There was some flooding downtown, but it wasn't like hurricane flooding so everyone was alright. There was no thunderstorm, just rain. Shido was currently inside his house with Kotori and Tohka, although the latter had hid herself in her room, locking herself in. Kotori was watching TV. Shido was currently upstairs right outside Tohka's door. It's been two days since the incident with Yoshinon and the AST.

Knock Knock

"Come on Tohka. Let me in or come out here. Let me explain myself."

"Go talk to your little girlfriend! I have nothing more to say about it!" Tohka said. "You stupid dummy dummy dumb dumb!"

"Ugh. Fine! Be this way." Shido said back, walking down the stairs. He had been trying for ten minutes to get her to open the door but he was done now. It was tiring talking to someone who threw temper tantrums, even though it was cute.

As Shido made his way downstairs, Shido spotted Reine in the kitchen.

"Why are you here?"

"Simple. I am here to help you with your Tohka problem."

"If you say so. I'm going out. We need some meat for dinner."

"Bring back Steak! I want steak!" Kotori yelled as Shido left the house.

Once Shido left, Kotori looked to Reine and gave her a nod. Reine went up the stairs and knocked on Tohka's door.

"I SAID GO AWAY SHIDO!" Tohka yelled.

"I'm not Shido."

A few silent seconds later, the door opened slightly.

"What do you want?" Tohka asked, her eyes red.

"I'm hungry and I thought you would like to join me."

"I'm not hungry, so I don't need to go." Tohka said but then her stomach grumbled. "Okay fine…" Tohka said, opening the door and coming out.

About twenty minutes later, at the diner that Kotori loves so much, Reine and Tohka were sitting down and waiting for their server.

"You have been really irritated lately… so please just tell me what's going on? Though if I had to guess, it has to do with Shido and the other girl."

"No! You're wrong… this has nothing to do with him."

"Oh. I just assumed he was the cause of it."

Tohka looked at Reine then whined, rubbing her head. "I don't know what is wrong… I'm in the worst mood ever and I don't know why."

"I see."

"Well Shido can do whatever he wants. It's none of my business who he hangs out with, kisses or dates… but when I saw that… I just felt awful all of a sudden… then the rabbit said that Shido cared more about her then me… I just felt empty inside… like I'm all alone… and more than anything else… sad…. And scared. I'm really worried that there might be something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you, but there are a few things we should clear up."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, that kiss was a total accident. She had fallen from the jungle gym inside and landed on Shido… and it's not even close to being true that Shido cares more about that girl than he does about you…"

"Yea but he…"

"Listen for a moment. Do you really think that if he cares more about the other girl than you, that he would risk his life and take a bullet for you?"

Tohka's eyes widened in realization…

Shido was returning from the grocery store near the mall when he turned a corner. He was carrying a red umbrella in his left hand and groceries in his right. As he turned a corner, he stopped… There was a girl in a green dress with bunny ears, searching through the rubble. Well not really searching through the rubble, but she was rubbing her left hand on the ground.

"Uh… Yoshinon?" Shido called. As he did, the girl looked at him with fear and got up to run. "Hey, wait. Hold on a second. Don't run away." Shido said. He then remembered something. "Your puppet… what happened to it?"

Yoshinon turned around and ran right into him, clutching his jacket with both hands, head down. "Ah… I see… That is what you are looking for huh?" Yoshinon nodded weakly. "I'm guessing you lost it during the fight with the AST." Yoshinon nodded again. "Alright." Shido said before tapping on his earpiece. "Anyone up there?"

"Yea, I'm here." Kannazuki said.

"Get Kotori up there yesterday." Shido said.

"Right away."

Two minutes later, Kotori spoke up.

"What's up Shido?"

"I need your help… all of the help you can muster."

"Alright. Ah, I see. You found her. What is it you want from us?"

"She lost her puppet and I need help finding it. Can you do anything?"

"Of course I can! Everyone!" Kotori yelled out to the rest of the crew. "Get me all the video and pictures of the battle two days ago with the AST! NOW PEOPLE!"

"RIGHT!"

"Shido, I want you to start the search. We will take a back seat on this one, but if we find it we will tell you where it is."

"Thank you Kotori." Shido said. "Alright Yoshinon, I'm ready to start the search if you are."

Yoshinon looked down. "Well… the thing is…" She said in a very quiet and shy voice. "My name is not Yoshinon… my name is Yoshino… and Yoshinon is the puppet we are looking for… and my best friend."

"Yoshino. I gotcha." Shido said with a big smile at her. Yoshino turned around and began to walk towards the department store. "Wait a second." Shido said, stopping her by grabbing her right arm. She jerked for a moment but calmly turned around. Shido opened up his umbrella than took her left arm and placed the umbrella in her open hand, in which she grasped it. "Take it. You could catch a cold in a rainstorm like this." Yoshino looked up at him with an open mouth, shocked and surprised. She then looked around to notice there was no room for him under the umbrella. She then looked up at him.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I don't get sick. Really. I want you to have it."

She looked up at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before bowing her head to him over and over, thanking him with her body. "Th… that's very kind of you."

"Sure."

About five minutes later, Shido and Yoshino were digging through the large pile of rubble near the mall department store, overturning the large pieces of concrete and plaster, hoping to find the puppet. However, it was then Yoshino's stomach roared and Shido stopped and looked over at her.

"You hungry?"

She shook her head no, with a cute noise coming from her lips. It was then her stomach roared again and her face turned completely white in embarrassment. She quickly covered her face with her hood.

"Alright, how about we take a break and come back later. You need to get some food in you." Shido said with a smile. "Hmm… well it seems the fighting took these restaurants out of commission for a while. Ah I know. How about we go to my house? I can cook up quite a meal if I do say so myself."

Yoshino looked up at him curious.

About twenty minutes later, Yoshino was sitting on his couch, looking around the room at the new scene as Shido began to cook a meal. He was cooking up some eggs n bacon for the little girl. With the eggs, he was putting in some spicy peppers, friend onions and fried bell peppers. He was busy currently making sure the peppers and onions were cooking as he stirred up the eggs for scrambled eggs. The bacon was already sizzling on another pan.

"You sure love that puppet don't ya? Most people would abandon it and get a new one. It's really special isn't it?"

"She is…" Yoshino said in her cute shy voice. "Yoshinon is my friend. My best friend. And she's my hero too."

Shido stopped and looked over at her. "Your hero?"

"Oh yes. Yoshinon is the best. The greatest. She is who I want to be… so brave… and strong. She's not pathetic like I am. If I could be more like her, I would be so happy… but I'm not and I will never be."

"Eh, even if you are shy and maybe not brave, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I like you just the way you are. I wouldn't change you." Shido said.

Yoshino quickly blushed and hid her face in her hood, whimpering.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Well… no one has ever said that before… It's nice… thank you."

"Did you rehearse that line Shido?" Kotori teased. In the background, Shido could hear something about pictures so he turned his attention back to the food and Yoshino. He quickly placed the eggs into the skillet and began frying them with the peppers and onions.

About five minutes later, Shido took a seat with Yoshino on the couch, giving her a plate of food.

"Careful it's hot." Shido said with a smile. "Yoshino…?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you fight back against the AST when they try and attack you? There has to be a reason."

"There is… I don't like pain… or being scared… I can't stand it… but everyone hates those things though I think. How could they not? Any creature that can feel something, obviously hates being scared and pain. Don't you think so?"

"Yea I guess so."

"Well, then again I'm just a big chicken… when I get scared… I freeze up… I can't think or move… or speak… I'm so afraid… It's like I can't do anything except stand there hoping someone could save me… it's awful… maybe if I wasn't a coward I could fight back… but I am… always have been. I'm not like Yoshinon… When I'm in danger she is right there by my side and gives me the courage I don't have on my own. She's strong… brave… fearless… she's my hero… So you see that is why… that is why I won't fight."

Shido looked at her in shock, shocked that she said these things… he believed her entirely… she was so kind… and nice… she doesn't deserve the things she gets from the AST. Shido stood up and began to pet her head.

Yoshino gasped and looked at him. "Why are you petting me?"

"Cmon… I'm here to protect you."

Yoshino's mouthed opened up with a cute sound coming from her, as if she was surprised.

"I will make sure we fine Yoshinon. But you don't have to rely on her to protect you anymore… because I will be your hero from now on."

The girl blushed and looked up at him. "Thanks so much for your kindness."

"Anytime. You deserve nothing less." Shido said with a smile. He then noticed on her right corner of her mouth, there was a piece of egg on it. "Ah you got a little something there." Shido said, grabbing a napkin and leaning forward, his face close to hers as he reached up with the napkin. He wiped it off but before he could back away, the door opened suddenly.

"Shido! I'm so sor—" Tohka yelled as she came through the door but she stopped when she saw the scene in front of them.

Shido was looking right at her before realizing the position he was in. 'Fuck! Are you serious?! She is totally going to freak out and get this wrong!'

Just then, Yoshino stood up and disappeared, poofing. Tohka then hmped, turned around, slammed the door and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming that door too.

"Shido… sorry to bother you at a time like this, but we figured out where Yoshinon is."

"That's great! Where?"

"Well…" Kotori said.

Shido groaned. "You are joking right?"

"No… It's in the worst place possible…"

Another groan.

Twenty minutes later, Shido was standing in front of the apartment building and pressed a button. Origami answered.

"Who's there?"

"It's Shido. Ca-" Without being able to ask, the door opened and Shido was allowed access. "Ugh…" Shido said as he got into the elevator and began to ride it.

"This is nuts Kotori. Are you sure I'm in the right place."

"Yes. I'm really sorry Shido."

"Yea well, you aren't the one who has to act like a thief."

"Yea well it's too late to chicken out." Kotori said, but then the line was disconnected as it got staticy. "Ah joy."

"Hey! What the hell happened! Origami, what are you doing?!" Kotori roared.

Shido ended up right in front of the household before he reached over to the doorbell. Just as he ringed it, the door instantly opened to reveal Origami Tobiichi…. In a French maid uniform.

"AH! Uh… Hi there Tobiichi."

"Hello." Origami said, letting Shido inside. Shido took his seat at the table in which Origami had some tea ready.

"Sorry for coming over at a such short notice. Thanks a bunch for letting me in. I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. Here you go." Origami said, placing a teacup before him. Shido looked down and saw a black liquid, that was NOT any tea he has ever heard of.

"Tobiichi! Was is this?"

"Just drink it."

"C'mon tell me first!"

"Drink it."

"Alright alright… I would love to." Shido said, opening his mouth and taking in all of the drink, swallowing it instantly before he fell down onto his back from the strong taste. It was then Shido was mounted by Origami. "Hey… Hey… What do you think you are doing?" Shido asked, his eyes narrowed at the female who tried to poison him. Origami was sitting on his crotch with her butt on him. She then moved her butt in a circle on him.

"Do you like that?"

"No, not really." Shido lied.

"I will get off if you agree to grant me one request."

"Depends on what it is."

"I'm over you calling me by my last name. You call Tohka by her first name yet I'm just Tobiichi to you. My name is Origami. Got it?"

Shido nodded. "Consider it done."

Origami then gyrated her hips once more before leaping off of Shido, landing two yards away near a door.

Shido sat up and looked at her. "Where you going?"

"Shower. Wanna join?" Origami asked in her emotionless voice.

"What?! NO!" Shido said wide eyed.

"Ok." She said, opening the door and disappearing.

Shido sat there for a few seconds before he snapped awake. 'Ah right the puppet!'

Shido quickly stood up and looked around from his spot, before thinking. 'If I was a puppet… where would I be… well… If I owned a puppet… I would place it in my… BEDROOM!'

Shido said, walking over to the door she entered, making sure it wasn't the bathroom door. It wasn't so he entered the door and found a hallway. Walking down the hallway, he passed the bathroom in which he heard the shower, so he quickly kept going, opening the other doors. He found the bedroom for her and walked inside, looking around before spotting the puppet on a shelf.

"There you are… this should make Yoshino very happy." Shido said proudly. He then tip toe ran back into the living room, hiding the puppet in his cargo pants pocket. Just as he arrived there, the shower stopped. About twenty seconds later, Origami opened up the door to the hallway and walked into the living room… where only a towel. "GAH!" Shido said.

She tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Shido said. It was then Origami knelt down near him and scooted closer, in which he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you? On one of my missions… I was sure I…. what are you?" Origami asked.

Shido shut his eyes and sighed. "I don't know what I am… I really don't…"

Before anything else could be said, Origami's phone vibrated and Shido noticed it said AST emergency.

"We're being deployed."

"I see." Shido said, getting up. Hermit must be under attack as there is no current spacial quakes. Shido looked at her. "I want you to stop killing good people." Shido said before running out of her room, leaving her stunned for a few seconds.

As Shido exited her apartment building, he noticed a giant white rabbit in the distance. Zakiel. Shido was then picked up by Fraxinus before being dropped again on top of a roof top a half mile ahead of Zakiel. Shido waited.

"YOSHINO!" Shido roared, in which he got the attention of the girl and the rabbit. "It's me! I'm here!"

"He… He came." Yoshino said shocked to herself.

"I came here to give you something!" Shido said, digging into his pocket for the puppet, but a blast of energy struck Zakiel making Yoshino scream.

Shido looked back and spotted Origami with her minigun. Shido then looked back towards Yoshino when a female called out ot him.

"What are you doing? It's not safe over there!"

"It's not safe with you either." Shido said.

"What?" The girl said to herself, shocked.

"NO NO!" Yoshino screamed out. She lost control. She lost control of Zakiel who turend to Shido and opened its mouth, preparing to fire an atomic breath of ice.

Shido stood there, shocked but he stayed there firm.

It was then Tohka appeared a mile away, on a highway.

"SHIDO!" Tohka yelled, seeing him in danger. "Sandalphon!" Tohka said, stomping on the ground. "What? Why won't you come out?! Sandalphon! SANDALPHON! PLEASE! COME OUT! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"SHIDO!" Kotori screamed.

It was then… the bunny fired. When the ice mist cleared… all that stood there of Shido was a ball of ice.

"SHIDO!" Kotori, Origami and Tohka roared.

The bunny began to run away, before being chased by the AST. Tohka quickly began to make her way over to the rooftop, flying to him with her powers. It seemed she had a few bits of her power now. It was then a red energy pulse showed in the ice, starting from bottom to top. The ice then shattered, revealing a unconcious Shido.

"SHIDO!" Tohka said, kneeling before him, shaking him.

"So… So cold… so cold…" Shido murmured as he woke up, shivering and rubbing his arms. As he opened his eyes, he saw Tohka. "Tohka? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize Shido. I got angry at you for reasons that I didn't know about. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do but I should be the one to apologize. Tohka… I need your help."

"What?"

"I need your power to save Yoshino."

"So it's true… you really do care about her more than me.

"That isn't true. Tohka… what I wanted to say to you earlier today… was… was that it was an accident. The reason I came here was because… was because she is like you! She is a spirit and she is in trouble! She is a kind hearted girl who is being attacked by the AST! Look at her! I promised her that I would save her… I promised her I would protect her… but I'm not strong enough on my own… so please… im begging you… help me."

Tohka looked at him, eyes wide and surprised before she smiled. 'He… He is so good… he is so pure… how could I ever doubt the man who said I could stay here with him…'

Tohka stomped on the ground. "SANDALPHON!" From the ground, rose the sword in the stone. She then kicked it onto the ground, forming a board of some sort. "Get on, let's go save her." Tohka took the sword from the stone and she pushed Shido onto the board which moved and began to fly.

"AAAAH!" Shido screamed, trying to maintain balance.

Just as Shido approached the blizzard, he noticed a house was being thrown at the blizzard. Yes. There was a large spherical blizzard located in the middle of a street. But as the house reached towards the blizzard, the house was destroyed by Tohka! A few seconds later, Tohka took the AST away into the skies.

Shido landed outside of the blizzard a few yards away from the safe zone.

"So… you are inside there huh? Well… here I come… I am cinn-e-mon." Shido said, walking towards the blizzard.

"Shido! What do you think you are doing?" Kotori asked from the mic. Shido didn't stop and didn't answer. "Don't go in there! Even with your recovery abilitys you will not make it!"

"Do I hear a hint of concern in your voice Kotori."

"This is not a time for games! Last time a single bullet hit you! This time you are going up against machine gun fire!"

"I have to." Shido said, making his way closer to the danger zone.

"Your regeneration takes time to come into effect! Please! Don't go in there! Don't go in there big bro!" Kotori screamed as Shido disappeared into the white.

It was black. Darkness… with only a blue light in the center. Zakiel was there and Yoshino too… who was crying.

"Oh Yoshinon…"

"Have no fear! I am here! Yoshinon to the rescue!" Yoshinon said, albeit with a very different voice.

From the darkness… came Yoshinon… then Shido… who fell to the ground, blood dripping from his clothes which were ripped in many places. Yoshino got up from Zakiel and ran over to Shido, kneeling down. She looked at all his wounds but then a red pulse occurred and black goo appeared in the wounds, healing him completely.

"It's really you Shido."

"In the flesh… at least what's left of it." Shido said before coughing once. "Heh… I made it… just in the nick of time huh?" Shido then brought up the hand with Yoshinon. "Here is Yoshinon… I told you I would find it."

It was then, Yoshino began to cry. Shido quickly sat up and looked at her.

"Oh no. Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Thank you… you're just so nice… thanks for saving her… She's my best friend. It means so much to me. Thank you."

"Glad to do it… but now… Now it is your turn to be saved?"

"Huh?"

"But first… the thing is… in order to save you… we have to kiss."

"Kiss?"

"It's where we…. Where we touch our lips together…"

Yoshino looked down.

"I was just kidding! I swear! There is another way!" Shido said defensively, but he was shocked as Yoshino leaned in and kissed his lips very gently. A few seconds later, she sat back.

"Was that ok with you?"

"Yea… yea it was great."

"Sure was… I'm glad. Cause if it was ok with you, then it's ok with me."

It was then her clothes began to turn into light and disappear, as the darkness began to disappear the sun came out to play.

"Oh Shido… it's beautiful." She said as they both looked up at the sky. Yoshino was naked of course and Shido needed new clothes, but it indeed was beautiful with the double rainbow.

Shido has saved another spirit… with his kindness and his gentleness…

Three hours later, Shido was in his house with Tohka when the doorbell rang. Shido walked over and opened the door, his eyes going wide as he spotted her. Yoshino… was wearing a blue dress with a blue hat, and her puppet on her left hand.

"Hi." Yoshino said.

"Hey there. You look great."

"Thanks… from now on… I'll be by your side." Yoshino said, walking into the house, walking past Shido.

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"I live here now… the pink hair lady said I could."

"Ah did she?" Shido said, turning his head and glaring at the white ribboned little sister.

"Am I ok to stay here?"

Shido smiled. "Of course. I will be by your side as well."

Yoshino smiled widely, looking up at Shido before hugging him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ufufufu. You really are an interesting person Shido. Helping out two spirits, saving them from the AST. And that power… mmm… You seem so gentle and I can't wait to eat you up. Hehehehe."

"How the hell did she beat 10 on 1… then again, she did kill a spirit. Hmm. I think this is looking good for us. Princess, will not escape again." Voiced the commander of the AST, Ryouko Kusakaba. A very attractive young woman, of only 27, who led the AST into battle.

"My name is Mana Takamiya, I am a second lieutenant. I am pleased to be here and I am looking forward to fight alongside all of you."

Ryouko thonked her on the back of the head with her clipboard before walking over to Tobiichi and doing the same. Mana cried in pain for a moment from the hit while Origami had a poker face and showed no pain.

"Seriously, what is with destroying valuable and expensive equipment for a practice match? Huh!? They aren't cheap!"

"Sorry, won't have again Captain." Both replied instantaneously.

"Good, just make sure it doesn't happen again. We are about to go over the fight with the Hermit spirit and the fights with Princess. Join us."

"Sure." Mana said before taking a seat next to Origami. "The captain seems a bit hardheaded and stubborn. It's why you guys are unable to take down spirits, especially someone like hermit. She is the docile one I've heard about right?"

"I agree and yes." Origami said.

"Glad I'm not the only one… so that's princess huh?" Mana asked, looking at the battle with Tohka. "There!" Mana yelled out.

"What is it Mana?" The Captain asked.

"There in the background." Mana said, getting up and pointing as the video was paused. She was pointing to a lone figure way in the back. This was the fight where Tohka raged and went all out against Origami for killing Shido.

"I never noticed her before…. Who is she?" The captain asked, a bit confused.

"… Nightmare. She is the one I've been sent here for. The reason I am here with you is to hunt for her."

Origami tilted her heat, looking at the figure.

"She looks familiar, like I've seen her before…"

"Are you sure? Where?"

"No I'm wrong. I just thought I saw a resemblance but I don't anymore. Sorry."

"Hmm. Can we see any other videos?" Mana asked.

"Sure. Bring up the second fight with Princess, the one at the school."

The video changed to the school were Shido first talked with Tohka seriously.

"Again! There she is!" Mana said, her eyes narrowed, looking at the screen. Once again, far away on a rooftop stood the girl, Nightmare. Mana finally took control of the computer and began to look at all the fights, her eyes scanning the one with hermit at the department store, the fight with hermit in the city where she turned into a giant blizzard. "She is here in every single fight, just watching. She doesn't even attack the AST, even though she could have killed you all…"

"Who is this Nightmare?"

"Well, she is a spirit. She is not a typical spirit like the ones you have faced so far. She is one of the first and has been here a lot longer than Princess or Hermit… and in comparison… they are just little bunnies to her. She is a lot deadlier and has caused over 10,000 deaths and that does not include the spacial quake deaths. She is the spirit I've killed." Mana said after bringing up the profile of Nightmare, after she typed in her passcode.

"What? Then why is she here now?"

"Because… She can never truly die for good… I've killed her at least twenty times and removed her head but she keeps coming back."

"… Are you kidding me… we have this girl in our town?! Does she have any other names?"

"Yes. Kurumi Tokisaki and I'm not sure why she is here. She has been all over these fights you have had with the other spirits… can you tell me anything else interesting about these fights?"

"Yes…" Ryouko said. "I don't really know why but…" Ryouko grabbed the keyboard from Mana and placed all the fights up on one screen, in different boxes. She then froze each of the videos on one singular location. Shido Itsuka. "This boy here has been spotted in each and every encounter with the spirits, and he seems to be talking to them. I have actually confirmed he has been talking to them."

"Brother?!" Mana exclaimed shocked.

Origami looked at Mana. "Explain yourself. How do you know Shido? Shido never mentioned about another little sister."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you friends with him?"

"No." Origami said instantly. "We're lovers."

"Huh?" was all Mana could say before the bell for school almost beginning to sound. Origami quickly left, not another word spoken.

It was another school day and Shido was sitting in his seat in the classroom. He was looking through the test paper that was given back to him, with the score of 89%. He was trying to see what he got wrong and why it was wrong. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the figure standing before his desk.

"Hey there Shido."

"AH!" Shido yelped, shooting straight up as his chair, looking right up at the person. "Oh it's you… Uh… hi." It was the girl from a month ago that asked him to show him around, since she was a transfer student.

From a seat to his left, Origami was watching them, her eyes gazing at the female who approached Shido.

"Hi. Are you ready to show me around?"

"What? OH! Oh I'm so sorry. I've been busy lately and I haven't gotten the chance." Shido said, putting his head on the desk in apology, bowing to her. "Please forgive me."

"I'm not mad, I understand. I'm ready now though."

"Alright… Hey I didn't catch your name. What was it?"

"Oh my apologies, how rude of me. I am Kurumi Tokisaki." Kurumi said. Right then and there, Origami's eyes went wide as the name she heard from Mana sang out. Nightmare was at the school and has been here for so long!

"Nice to meet you Kurumi. I'm Shido Itsuka. Come, I'll show you around." Shido said with a heartwarming smile. The gentle smile he was well known for.

"I can't wait." Kurumi said, walking with Shido out of the classroom. Origami and Tohka were left behind, the former with an open mouth and eyes filled with shock and fear. Fear for Shido. Tohka however just felt lonely, now that she doesn't get to walk home with Shido. It was the end of the school day.

Shido headed down the hallway, ending up in front of the school store.

"So, this here is the school store. They sell all sorts of things here, from pencils to folders to candy to bread. I would advise staying away from their candy, and their folders aren't really that interesting. The only school supplies worth buying here would be the pencils and the markers, but honestly it's cheaper at the supermarket, but if you are in a pinch well… the folders here are too… bland for me. I like my folders or binders with a little… oomph."

"I see. How interesting."

"Now, the bread? Oh the bread is delicious here. They have all sorts of bread and most prefer the Pumpkin Spice Bread but my recommendation is the Lemon bread. It's bread that is cooked with a lot of lemon. Not lemon gel or lemon sugar, just plain lemon. So it's really delicious and very good for you. Though it is a bit sour but still so delicious. You actually can get the bread in whole wheat or white bread too."

"How interesting."

"Are you even listening?" Shido said, turning his head to Kurumi before he backed off with a yelp. Kurumi was standing so close that if he moved one inch to the left he would have been pressed right up against her chest. "Are you ok?" Shido asked, looking at Kurumi. Kurumi had a very seductive face and it wasn't her expression. It was the way her hair covered her left eye, the way her face was structured and the red eye. It was just like staring into the face of a succubus.

"Yes, just zoned out for a second. It's really hard to concentrate when there is such a delicious man in front of me."

"Excuse me?" Shido asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Hehe. Was only joking." Kurumi said with a big smile on her face, both eyes closed.

"Alright. Well allow me to show you the rest of the school."

It was the AST headquarters. Origami was rushing forward, heading to the room in which Mana would have stayed.

"Ah, Origami Tobiichi. What's the matter?"

"I saw her."

"Saw who?"

"Nightmare. The spirit?"

"Really?! Where?!"

"At the school… she… the name you said, well she called herself it… and this was the girl I first thought had a resemblance to your Nightmare."

"Show me! Time is of the essence!" Mana said, in which Origami quickly opened up some school security footage of Shido and Kurumi at the bakery.

"Excuse me? Nothing. Hehe. Was only joking." Was heard on the tape.

"That's her alright… wait… Brother?! Why is brother with Nightmare?"

"I don't know, but a month ago she asked him to show her around and this is when Princess started making her appearances more frequent… and when Shido began making contact with these spirits."

Mana clenched her fists tightly, eyes narrowed.

Outside of the school, Shido and Kurumi stood ready to leave. They had their backpacks on. It was evening now and the sun was setting.

"Alright well, take care Kurumi. Hope I helped."

"You did more than you know Shido. Thanks." Kurumi said before she leaned over. "Next time, I wanna do it with you alone. Hehe… bye now." Kurumi whispered into his ear before skipping off happily.

"Eh?" Was all Shido could say after the confusing goodbye. Shido shrugged and headed home.

On a lone road, not traveled by much, Kurumi was busy skipping and humming. "Shido, tasty Shido. Hehehe. Easy girl… don't get too excited now. Gotta be patient." She then went by this alley, hearing gun shots of some sort as she passed by. She quickly backed up and looked in, noticing four adults, around 19 or twenty were shooting pellet guns at this small kitten, who was cowering in a corner, being hit missed by said pellets. They were missing on purpose… it was torture.

Kurumi narrowed her eyes slightly, looking upon the scene. She then put on a smile.

"Well, lucky me. It seems I have found some boys who are up to something interesting." Kurumi said happily. They all looked at her with shock and anger. "Oh calm down. I'd like to play too. Believe it or not, I am actually fairly decent with a gun myself."

"What should we do?" One boy asked another.

"I'unno." The same boy said.

"Hehe, have at it sweetheart." Said the leader.

"Wow thanks so much for your permission. I didn't suspect such an eager welcome so it is much appreciated, but I have a suggestion. How about a new target." Kurumi said darkly the last moment.

Shido was heading home on the road when about a mile away from his house, a female was walking towards him. She looked about the same age as Kotori, and her face had the same structure as Shido except a bit more girly. She has long blue hair which was tied up in a ponytail though there were some bangs left out. She has amber eyes just like Shido and a mole under her left. She then stopped and looked at him so did he.

"It's really you… Origami was telling the truth?"

"Eh?"

She ran up to Shido and stood before him. The girl was Mana might I add.

"Hi." She said, looking up at him with a face of super-duper happiness.

"Hi."

"Big Brother!" Mana said,

"EH?!" Shido said eyes wide.

About twenty minutes later, they were inside Shido's house. Shido was kind of confused at this, but the girl seemed to know him so he took her inside his house. Not really a smart move for security, but he lived in a good neighborhood.

Shido stood in the kitchen while Mana approached Kotori, who had a look of surprise on her face. She was black ribbon commander Kotori.

"Kotori… This is Mana… and apparently my sister."

"Eh?" Kotori said. Tohka and Yoshino were sitting on the couch.

"It's nice to meet you." Mana said, shaking Kotori's hand. "I never thought my brother would be living with all these women and they are all so pretty too. He must be having fun. Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"Yea… fun." Shido said annoyed.

"Well… this is unexpected. I wonder how many more sisters he is hiding from us."

"He's a true man of mystery so who knows! Juicy Juicy!" Yoshinon said.

"It's not like I knew she existed jeez."

Shido looked at Mana now while she was looking at Kotori. Kotori and Mana were staring at each other.

"Look at them! They are so super alike it's crazy!" Yoshinon said. "Woo!"

"Well yea of course. It's no surprise. We are related afterall."

"Funny that you mention that. I've been his little sister for as long as I can remember and I never knew he had another sister."

"So does that make you my big sister?"

"No. Shido is adopted. Shido and I were both really young when my family adopted him, so we are as close to siblings as we can be."

"Except for actually being related."

"Ah, Mana. I got a question for ya. Well uh… I don't remember you… No offense."

"I don't remember you either… much. I remember up to about four years ago but after that… it's all fuzzy and distorted… like my memories have been erased."

"I see… the same is for me too… I don't remember much five years and more."

"Then how do you know you and Shido are actually related to each other?"

"Well…" Mana said… "This locket." Mana said, bringing out a locket and showing it to him.

"Wait… that's me… it looks like me really young."

"That's crazy Shido. A lot of little boys look alike."

"No… It's him. I know it is. My memories may have been fuzzy… but I do remember my older brother going off somewhere. I was so devastated and I spent everyday worrying about him. Which is why I'm so happy. I can't explain it! I'm super happy! I love you big brother!" Mana said, leaping over to Shido and hugging him tightly.

"Eh?!"

"Jerk! Get away from her!" Kotori said, doing a nice kick to his side.

"GAH!"

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"What the hell was that for Kotori?!" Shido yelled, holding his side as he was laying on the ground.

"Shido is my family. I'm not going to let you or anyone else take him away from me!" Kotori said.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You weren't?"

"No. I just haven't seen him in such a long time… im relieved he is doing well. Even now he's got a cute little sister looking after him."

"Oh… you should have said something before I kicked him."

"Besides… there is nothing beating the real sister."

'Ah shit… this is not going to be good.' Shido thought.

"Funny… You are kidding right?" Kotori said.

"Nope. There is no bond stronger then blood."

"I think you mean a neighbor who is near is better than a sister who is far."

"No no. An adopted sister is practically a stranger. A real sibling will always be closer since they share the same blood."

"Adopted or real…? What does that mean?" Tohka asked Yoshino.

"I dunno. Do you Yoshinon?" Yoshino asked.

"Of course! Everyone knows a sister can drive a man wild like forbidden fruit! Sweet with just the right amount of tangy!"

"Really?! Then sisters drive me wild too! I want some forbidden fruit!" Tohka said. She really was a naive girl.

"Yoshinon! Stop putting Ideas into Tohka's head!"

"Big whoop if your are blood with him! It's not like a blood sister could marry him!"

"Eh?" Went Tohka, Shido and Yoshino and Yoshinon.

"Eh… Never mind! The point is I am Shido's only sister."

"I don't think you are a good one. You aren't as strong as his real one."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Kotori said.

"To protect him of course."

"I protect him just fine."

"HEY! I don't need anyone to protect me! I do just fine on my own."

"Yea sure you do Shido." Kotori said, waving him off.

"How rude. You are so rude to your older brother. I would not dream of such a thing."

"GRRR."

"GRRR."

"Ok girls, calm down. How about we take a nice deep breath eh?"

"Shido who do you like more? A real sister who just came into your life or an adopted sister who has been with you for so long?"

"Uh neither. Well I'm going up to take a bath real quick before dinner. Cya!" Shido said, running away from this issue.

"COWARD!" Kotori roared after him.

Shido escaped and sighed. He was safe.

Shido stretched his body, popping some bones in his back before he climbed into the bath, his new clothes waiting for him outside.

"Ah…. Nothing like a hot bath. MMM… so good… so nice." Shido moaned out, resting happily. 'Hmm. That Kurumi chick… I get the feeling that I should get to know her better… why do I suddenly feel… attached to her? Eh… she just seems really cool I guess.' Shido thought before night-night time took ever.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday morning, the day after Mana, who was apparently Shido's long lost sister, came over and caused ruckus. After the bath that night, Shido ended up making dinner for everyone and Tohka got more ideas in her head from Yoshinon, who kept on talking and talking… and talking. Yes and talking. She kept causing trouble by giving Tohka ideas that she did NOT need to have. Eventually Mana left so Shido went to bed early. He was tired from the day, plus he had plans for Saturday. Plans he did not share with anyone else.

So it was Saturday morning, about nine in the morning, when Shido left the house. He technically snuck out through his bedroom window, but he left the house anyway. Shido was walking to the opposite direction of the school, heading to a side of town he hasn't been in for a year. His face held a very solemn expression. It was a bit sad. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and plain beige cargo shorts in which he had his hands inside, heading down the road.

As he made his way down the street, he ended up hearing his name being called. He looked up from his feet and then noticed someone running towards him.

"Hey Shido." Kurumi said, a smile on her face.

"AH… Hi Kurumi." Shido said. He wasn't his chipper happy self.

"What's the matter? You look upset."

"Eh, it's just what today is… well I have to go… I got things to do. See you at school tomorrow Kurumi." Shido said, walking away, heading down the road leaving Kurumi who just looked at him a bit of confusion on her face. Once he disappeared over the hill, Kurumi turned to his direction and began to walk after him.

Shido sighed and looked up at the sky, the beautiful clear blue sky that had a few big fluffy clouds. The sun was hiding behind one of them, so it wasn't shining right down on him. He turned his head to the left and stopped, looking over towards the ocean. It was a beautiful scene. There was a single ship within the harbor, though it was currently leaving the harbor and heading out to sea. It was some kind of cargo vessel that went down the river. Shido was on a bridge that went over a large river used by cargo ships and some military vessels.

Kurumi stopped quite far back, looking at Shido who stopped to look at the sea. He was staying there for five minutes before he let out a visible sigh and starting moving again, so she started to move as well, following the young man. She watched him as once he cleared the bridge, he entered a small flower shop on the corner after the bridge ended. She made her way over and looked inside through the glass window, watching him as he looked at the flowers before picking up two flower casings which had a dozen flowers each, all purple. After seeing this, Kurumi made her way back to the bridge and hid behind a wall, watching.

Shido exited the flower shop before taking a drink from a water bottle he had inside his shorts. He then made his way up the street once more before turning right onto another street. He walked along the cherry blossom trees before stopping in front of a cemetery before taking a deep breath and entering. He made his way into the cemetery for about five minutes before stopping in front of a large tombstone in a private section of the cemetery. It was apparent whoever was buried here was important, or was thought of as important.

He stood in front of this large tombstone which had one large engraved saying. "Here lies Kagome Osame and Kintaro Osame. Two loving parents and fantastic friends. We love and miss you."

Shido smiled softly and removed the two dead flower pods that were on the grave before replacing them with the new ones. He then closed his eyes and stood there, breathing in and breathing out before turning around.

"I know you are there… please come out." Shido said softly. Kurumi walked out from behind a tree and approached him. Shido looked a bit surprised when he saw her, but his expression turned dark once again.

"Sorry Shido. You worried me is all so I was curious."

"I understand."

"Shido… are these your…"

"Yes. They are my birth parents. I don't know what happened exactly, but they died ten years ago. I don't remember what happened back then as my memory is fuzzy after four years. All I know is I see orange whenever I try to remember and it never gets any clearer."

"Ah Shido. I'm sorry."

"So every year, I visit my parent's grave. I place these African Violets on their grave and remove the old ones… then I talk to them."

Kurumi nodded and stood quiet as Shido shut his eyes and began to breathe again before he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Mom… Dad. Another beautiful day isn't it… you know I don't remember you… but I know you were loving parents… so… well I'm doing great. I've made a lot of friends recently as you knew last time we talked I didn't have any friends. Well, I've made quite a few now. I've made friends with Tohka, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Origami… oh… and this is my newest friend. Kurumi. She decided to tag along because she was worried." Shido said in which Kurumi blushed a bit from him mentioning her as a friend.

"I can't really tell you much about them, but Tohka and Yoshino? Well they are really out of this world." Shido said chuckling a bit at his clever wording. "They are actually living at my house with Kotori and I… No dad, I'm not dating any of them. Yes mom, I have protection at home, not that I'll be using it anytime soon. Jeez." Shido said, chuckling as he made up his own conversations with his parents. "Kotori is still a pain in the ass of course, but I love her. She just has her own way of caring. But my life has really gotten interesting a month ago, when I got my first friend, Tohka. After that I've met with so many of my new friends, strangely enough all girls… but I suppose it's just a weird coincidence. Yes dad they are all pretty… No mom! Sheesh, stop worrying so much. I'm doing well. I'm happy." Shido said, no longer saying anything for about twenty seconds before smiling. "Well… I suppose that is it. I really hope you guys are doing well… wherever you are now. I miss you. Bye." Shido said, turning around and heading towards the exit.

"Shido, that really was nice of you." Kurumi said.

"Which part?"

"All of it. I think it's admirable that you talk to your parents even when they are… you know."

"I like to think of them as still by my side, despite the fact they aren't with me anymore… and that I don't remember them at all. I actually don't even know what they looked like."

"I see. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Probably spend the day in town, walking and thinking."

"May I tag along?"

"Sure, you ended up seeing something that I haven't let anyone else see before, so I suppose I'll let you stalk me some more." Shido said playfully.

"Really? Wow, don't I feel special." Kurumi said, blushing and looking cute.

Back at the Itsuka household, Tohka was looking around in the house, opening up everydoor.

"SHIDO! SHIDO! Where are you?!" Tohka called.

"Shido isn't here?" Yoshino asked.

"No! I can't find him anywhere. I'm really worried."

"I wouldn't be too concerned." Kotori said. "He ends up going off to his parent's cemetery and says goodbye. He does this every year on this day."

"Cemetary? His parents?" Tohka asked confused.

"Yes. Shido is adopted into my family. His birth parents died quite some time ago. He ends up saying his good bye at the cemetery a good five miles away. He should be back soon."

"Alright… if you say so." Tohka said.

"Alright well, I have some things to do up there. I will see you girls tonight. Bye." Kotori said, leaving the house through the backdoor.

Kotori was in her commanders seat five minutes later, relaxing in the chair.

"Commander, we got some new information from the AST's database. Our hackers have gotten farther inside."

"Very good. Anything new?" Kotori asked, bringing up a video feed of Shido. 'Shido… Who is that you are walking and talking with?'

"Yes, it seems they are hunting a new spirit. Codenamed: Nightmare."

"Nightmare huh? Sounds pretty dangerous. Shido should be able to handle her when she arrives." Kotori said dismissively.

"About that… I don't think Shido will be able to handle this one."

"And why not?!" Kotori demanded defensive of her brother.

"Well….. This spirit is not like Tohka and the others. She has killed before and it's not just ten or twenty… She has killed over ten thousand… and this does not include the spacial quake deaths."

Kotori's expression turned a bit fearful before she got more serious.

"Then that is all the more reason for him to save her!"

"Well… there's more. She is currently a transfer student at the High School where Shido attends."

"What?!"

"Yes, it seems she has been there for quite some time."

"Do the AST know who she is there?"

"Yes, they just put the information up a few minutes ago. Here is a picture of the spirit."

When the picture was put on the screen, the lollipop fell from Kotori's mouth as her eyes moved over to the video feed of Shido.

"Commander? What is the matter?" Asked Kannazuki who was the only one there, who was actually giving her the information.

Kotori pointed up to the screen and Kannazuki had his mouth wide. Shido… was with Nightmare.

Kurumi laughed a bit. "Shido you are so funny."

"I'm glad you think so. So, anything you wanna do. I'm buying."

"I'll go anywhere if it's with you."

"Ah alright. Well how about we head to the mall. I'm sure you will find something that catches your eye."

Kurumi nodded and wrapped her arms around his right arm, as they both walked to the mall. Shido was blushing and feeling a bit uncomfortable, but since he was a hot blooded male, he did feel quite… happy. I mean, he didn't have an interest in dating girls, but he was a hot blooded man right? He doesn't know why, but the concept of actually dating a female for real… was scary to him. It gave him the shivers.

As they entered the mall, Shido was being dragged by Kurumi now, so he ended up not taking the lead anymore. Girls and shopping, hooray. He ended up being dragged into a clothing store at one point as Kurumi grabbed a black one piece dress.

"Tell me how I look in this ok?"

"Sure." Shido said with a smile as Kurumi went into the dressing room. A minute later, Kurumi stepped out.

"Well, what do you think?"

Shido's eyes went wide as his eyes went from the feet to her face. There was a large gash on the cloth over her left leg, so he got to see quite a bit of leg. There was a lot of cleavage showing, very generous. Not to mention it showed off her curves nicely.

"Uh, it's ok." Shido said, not actually saying what he TRULY thought.

"Hehe, only ok? Your eyes said different."

"I don't know what you mean." Shido said, averting his eyes.

"Alright." Kurumi said. "If you say so. Hehe."

Shido was dragged out of the store, ending up carrying a bag with the black dress she wore, which he bought.

Back in the AST headquarters, Mana and the rest of the AST were in a briefing room.

"Alright. Here is the plan. We need to locate this Kurumi Tokisaki and strike together. We cannot let her run around this town. It is Origami's and I's belief that she has targeted a young boy from the High School. The one who you have seen in the battles with the Spirits. Shido Itsuka. We believe he is in grave danger and we have to strike quickly."

"Can we stop her?" Asked a random member of the AST.

"I don't know for sure if we can really stop her for good this time, but we have to protect this town. Now, if anyone here wants to back out… do so. This is a very dangerous mission. This spirit is the most brutal spirit of them all. I won't blame you if you want out." Mana said. No one backed out. "So, you all wanna do this?"

"Of course! It is our duty to stop the spirits and save the town! Right girls!?"

"RIGHT!" Was a loud call from the rest of the AST members.

"Alright, well, first, we need to find this spirit."

"Is this her?" Asked a random member who was operating a computer.

"Yes. That's her… and she is with the boy! I knew it! Where is this?"

"This is at the mall. It seems they are on a date ma'am."

"A date?" Mana asked. "What is she doing…? Why hasn't she already eaten him…?"

"Ma'am, what do you wanna do about this?"

"We have to wait until we can strike her without the public seeing it or getting in the way. I don't know if we can separate the two so if we have to, we strike with Shido in the vicinity… just don't hit him."

Ryouko walked over to the computer and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey… Why are you in the malls security feed...?"

"Eh! Nothing! I just happened to be looking there!"

"You are looking for a sale aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you find anything?" The captain asked hopefully.

"Yes. Shoes! 50% off a pair of shoes!"

"WOO! To the mall ladies!" She said only for Mana to look at her with a glare. The captain coughed. "After the mission of course."

Shido was carrying three bags from different stores, while holding the hand of Kurumi who had grabbed it at one point. He was the mule and the money man. It was great being the man right? Right?

"UWAAAAAA!" A childs crying was heard nearby so Shido quickly turned his head and spotted a little girl crying. Shido placed the bags down onto a bench and removed his hand from Kurumi's. The little girl was crying and looking around, lost.

"Hey. Hey. What's the matter?"

"I lost my mommy!"

"Where did you last see her?"

"With rabbits… and puppies…!"

"With rabbits and puppies huh?" Shido repeated, looking around. He then noticed the little sign that showed the map of the mall. On the other end, there was a pet store. This mall was quite large, so she wandered off quite a bit. Shido grabbed her hand and began to walk her through the crowd which ignored her. "I will take you to your mom."

"T-Thank you mister."

"Shido. My name is Shido."

"Thanks Shido."

"Anytime." Shido said.

Kurumi was left stunned, watching and hearing everything. 'Shido…' Kurumi said, before placing a hand over her heart. 'What… No. I can't…'

Shido began to take the girl through the mall, though he stopped at the ice cream shop that was located halfway. It was a very popular ice cream chain, known for their chocolate. He bought himself a cone, Kurumi a cone and the little girl a cone, who got an extra scoop! They all got some chocolate ice cream with a hot fudge shell on top. Kurumi was following behind them, her eyes staring at Shido and then her chocolate, then the little girl who got an extra… that she didn't even ask for.

'He really is gentle… and kind.'

As Shido made his way down the mall, the little girl stopped moving and laughing. She was laughing earlier as she was enjoying Shido's company. Right in front of them was the security desk and there was a young woman with long brown hair in a ponytail talking with the guard. She looked sad.

"Mommah?" Called the little girl. The woman looked over, surprised and happy at the same time. "Mommah!" The little girl sang, running over with the Ice Cream cone in her hand, running over to the woman who picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Jess. Oh Jess. I thought I lost you."

"I was lost Mommah! But then this nice man found me! He bought me ice cream and then we found you."

"Did he now?" The mother said, walking over and smiling at the young boy who was smiling at the scene. "I don't know what to say… Thank you… Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't you worry about it. I was glad to do it." Shido said with a smile on his face. The mother nodded her hand and they both walked off as Shido watched them leave. He then sighed and turned to Kurumi. "Sorry about that, I had to handle this first."

"Oh… It's quite alright… I'm just surprised."

"You are?"

"Not many are willing to stop what they are doing, especially a fun date with a friend, to help another."

"Well… I'm not other people. I always like helping people… and being kind to others is what I do. This world needs more kindness… not all the destruction and death." Shido said. "So, shall we continue our 'date'?" Shido asked, laughing a bit.

"Sure."

About three hours later, it was sundown. The sun was setting and it was time to end the date… or at least close to. Shido was taking Kurumi up the mountain, going to the same spot he took Tohka on their date. This was the best place to view the sunset, as they could also look at the sea. As Kurumi and Shido walked up the mountain, Kurumi slipped on a rock and began to fall. Shido turned around and ended up falling on his back, with Kurumi falling right on top of him.

"Ow… You alright Kurumi?"

"Yea I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was a bit clumsy."

"Oh no worries. It's quite alright." Shido said. He began to get up and as he tried to help Kurumi to stand up, his right hand brushed against the left side of her face and moved her hair out of the way, giving him a good view of the left eye… which was golden… and had a clock. Shido's eyes went wide but he quickly changed his expression, going back to his normal expression he had during the date. Shido stood up and helped Kurumi stand up. They were now in the same spot where he was shot earlier.

"You saw didn't you?" Kurumi asked, a bit dark.

"I didn't see anything." Shido quickly said defensively.

"No… you saw it. Admit it."

"I did… so… a spirit huh?" Shido guessed, looking out at the sunset.

"Yes. It seems you know of our kind. You don't seem afraid."

"Hmm. I'm not. You heard what I said about my friends being out of this world right? Well, it was true. Two of my friends are spirits."

"I see… you don't seem shocked to find out I'm a spirit either."

"Oh I'm shocked… just not as much as you think." Shido said with a laugh.

"I see… so are you going to save me… like you saved them?" Kurumi asked, only for Shido's eyes to go wide. Shido quickly moved Kurumi in front of him, though he turned his back to the sunset. It was then… the bullets rained from the sky and struck Shido in the back, pelting his back


	12. Chapter 12

"Shido?" Kurumi asked as Shido fell down onto his knees before falling backwards, laying in a pool of blood. His torso looked like Swiss cheese. He had at least thirty holes in his midsection. Kurumi chuckled. "I guess I wasn't allowed to be happy was I?" Kurumi looked up at Ryouko, Mana, Origami and ten other members of the AST were there. Ryouko was carrying the miniguns, which had been fired at Kurumi and Shido.

"You idiot! Captain, you just killed my brother!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he was to get in the way."

Origami closed her eyes and looked at Kurumi then Shido. "He won't stay dead for long…" Origami said softly.

Kurumi laughed out loud as the Shadows around her began to converge on her as her Astral Dress finally appeared on her body.

"So, you would actually kill a human to get rid of me. You really are amazing Mana."

"I didn't do anything! It was this moron here who killed my brother! That was my brother Kurumi… and I came here so you can't kill him! You will not take my brother from me!" Mana roared.

Kurumi laughed. "I see. Well, I'm not very happy with what just happened. Zafkiel!" Kurumi yelled out loud. Right behind her, a giant grey clock with black roman numberals and the black clock hands appeared. It was her Angel. "Let's go! I wanna have some fun now!"

The AST, Mana and Origami prepared to fire their weapons and attack, but everyone, including Kurumi stopped as they felt a surge of power.

"As I thought, he doesn't die." Origami said. "What is he…"

Everyone watched as a red aura began to cover Shido for a few seconds before his wounds would fill up with a black goo, before changing back to the color of his skin. A second later, he shot up awake, breathing heavily.

"I… That is something that I cannot get used to. It burns." Shido complained, rubbing his chest through his shirt. Shido then looked up and noticed the AST, Origami and Mana, before looking over and seeing Kurumi… or at least he thinks its Kurumi.

"Shido? You're alive?" Kurumi asked surprised."

"Yea, I hope so. This would be a really strange place to be if I was dead." Shido said before standing up and walking over to Kurumi. "Mana, what are you doing?"

"Shido! Get away from her!"

"Why? She has done nothing!"

"You don't know her! She is not your typical spirit!" Mana said.

"Shido!" Origami called. "This isn't like Tohka or Yoshino! Yes, I know they are Princess and Hermit… but they are not like her! This one has killed many people before."

Shido looked back at Kurumi who looked at him. She was in her black and red astral dress. Her hair was on the side of her head and he could see the clock eye and the clock behind her. She smiled bitterly.

"It's true, I've killed before."

"I see."

"Then move Shido! Let me kill her and save you from her!" Mana said.

"I will not do that." Shido said, standing in front of Kurumi and spreading his arms as if protecting her.

"Kid! MOVE! That is a Spirit!" Ryouko called.

"I know. I know all about the spirits… you know this by now. I will not allow you to kill Kurumi."

"Shido! MOVE!" Mana said. "That girl is trying to kill you!"

"I don't believe you. She had all day to kill me and she never did anything except stay with me during my… gloomy morning. She has cheered me up today and I will not allow you to kill my friend."

"Shido… I…" Kurumi said softly, but it was then Shido was forcefully moved by a barrier. Mana had forcefully moved Shido from Kurumi.

"I'm sorry Shido, but you have been deceived!" Mana said, rushing at Kurumi with a sword of light as the AST opened fire from the sides. Kurumi had a shield around her, protecting her from the bullets, but she ended up having to dodge Mana's blade.

"Come on out Ladies. We have work to do!" Kurumi said, as a bunch of Kurumi figures came out from the shadows. No matter how you looked at it, it was thirty more Kurumi's, all in the astral dresses. They all, including the real Kurumi, was carrying a musket and a flintlock pistol. "Come, let us end this Mana! The battle for the ages!" Kurumi said with insane laughter.

"LET ME OUT! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Shido roared as he pounded on the barrier he was sealed inside. Shido watched as the battle went on, and the AST were swiftly beaten. The Kurumi shadows ended up moving at super speed, and all the AST members were on their knees… being held by Kurumi's. Even Mana and Origami were swiftly taken down. It was then he fell onto his face as the barrier he was pushing on was destroyed. As Shido ran for the fight, he was suddenly grabbed by three Kurumi's.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere… and get hurt." One of the Kurumi's said sadly.

"You have to let me through."

"I'm sorry."

"What's this? Even more people to play with?" Kurumi said insanely. "It seems I can't catch a break."

"Why would you? You have threatened my big bro." Said a recognizable voice. It was then Shido looked up into the sky and he spotted flames. Orange and red flames circled in the sky and in the middle… was a girl.

"K-Kotori?" Shido asked shocked. Origami looked onwards, looking at the scene before her.

"Y-You…" Origami said softly before she passed out by Kurumi knocking her out with a hit to the back of the head.

"Hey Big Bro. I'm sorry, but you have been deceived the entire time. This girl has caused so much death and destruction, that we can't allow her to live."

"But isn't that the job of Ratatoskr?! To save these spirits?!" Shido demanded.

Kotori looked at him before turning her attention to Kurumi. Tohka appeared in her uniform with slight light frills on the bottom and top. She had some of her spirit power back. She was wielding Sandalphon.

"Oh me oh my. More people to get in my way." Kurumi said with a laugh. "So, you really think your flames are going to scare me?! Well I also have a cool toy! HAHAHAHAH! ALEPH!" Kurumi yelled out. Her musket was pointing at the one position on the clock and shadows entered it. It was then she disappeared and reappeared behind Tohka, killing her to the ground and having her grabbed by many Kurumi's. She was immobilized. It seemed about all of the Kurumi's were taken care of except for three and the main one. "Now, on for the main course!"

Shido was being held by the Kurumi arms, being held back, as a massive headache entered his head. He began to hold onto his head and began to shake his head, trying to get rid of whatever was plagueing him.

"What… What is this…?" He groaned out in pain. His eyes then opened up wide as some memories began to flow into his vision. A giant fire. Flames. Flames burning. Houses… houses being destroyed… a girl surrounded by flames wielding a giant battle axe. The visions ended there. "Why… What does Kotori have to do with the past?"

Kotori turned to Shido and gave him a bitter smile. "It seems you are remembering… I just want you to know… I'm sorry."

"What?"

Kotori and Kurumi began to engage in fights with Kurumi disappeared and reappearing elsewhere, striking at Kotori with her guns, shooting or slashing. Kotori could only block. It was then Shido screamed in pain as his head exploded, memories flowing back into his vision. His parents. It was him as a child. He was with his parents at a house in Japan when their house exploded in flame. All he could see was flame… Flame everywhere.

The pain disappeared and he watched as Kotori was on the ground, and all of the AST members were on the ground as well, awake but beaten. So, there were twenty four Kurumi's ready to fight. Tohka was being held back by three Kurumi's, just like him.

"All of you… All of you have gotten in my way to be one with Shido… you have killed him before! You all will die!" Kurumi said as all of the Kurumi's aimed their guns at the AST members. Kurumi herself aimed at Kotori.

"Please! STOP THIS!" Shido begged of everyone. Kurumi couldn't hear him… she was too engrossed in her anger. He could see it in her eyes. Anger… Sadness… Pain. Fear. He then watched as Kotori stood up, her eyes glowing red.

"CAMAEL! MEGGIDO! She roared. Her giant battle axe began to transform… into a battleship gun which attached to her arm. It looked like her right arm was a tank cannon. The cannon began to suck in the flames from around her body, sucking it right into the cannon. Kurumi's eyes went wide in fear.

"RALLY TO ME! NOW!" Kurumi roared. All of the Kurumi's, even the ones holding onto Shido and Tohka, went over to the real Kurumi and formed a giant blockade.

"TURN THEM ALL TO ASHES!" Kotori roared, firing the cannon. The cannon fired, and the entire sky was filled with the orange light of flame. Shido watched… as the flame went right into the Kurumi's…

"NO!"

When the smoke cleared, the real Kurumi was on her knees. The ground between Kotori and Kurumi was scorched and it had a nice little marking that was dug into the ground. The clock behind Kurumi had a giant chunk right where the 1,2,3 and 4 numbers were. Kurumi was defeated.

"Come on! Stand up! We aren't done yet! This is the fight you wanted right!?"

"No…" Kurumi said softly.

"What was that? You are done?! Well, if you can't face the muzzle of a gun anymore, then its time for you to die."

Shido looked at them. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! She has had enough!" Shido said, running over to Kotori who was aiming at Kurumi who was on the ground, on her hands and knees. "Kotori! Stop this right now! Isn't the point of Ratatoskr to resolve conflicts without killing spirits?! Stop this! Kurumi is my friend! Stop this now!"

Kurumi looked at Shido, who was defending her since the very beginning… While Kotori's cannon was charging… for the biggest one yet. Shido then ran in front of Kurumi, spreading his arms wide as he stared down the muzzle of the gun.

'This isn't you Kotori. That isn't you. That look isn't you. I don't know what you are… but this is not you… you can't do this… you pushed me to save spirits… you would not kill another… this isn't you.'

"No… don't… please Shido…" Kurumi begged softly and weakly.

Kotori's eyes went from their glowing red back to the normal red eyes. She looked less demon like.

"BIG BROTHER! NOOOO! LOOK OUT!" Kotori screamed as the cannon fired.

Shido watched as the giant beam of flame went straight for him… and the rest of the memories flashed before his eyes… the past… Kotori… has killed Shido before.


	13. Chapter 13

When Shido finally landed on the ground, everyone, the AST… Kotori… Tohka… Kurumi… Origami… and Mana all watched as Shido fell to the ground. The fire hit him directly and it engulfed him in flame. Not even a scream. This time… it was instant. Shido was on the ground, only bone except for a small amount of his right foot which only had the heel intact with skin, though it was black.

"SHIDO!" Kotori screamed as she ran over and knelt by his body. "No… No… I... I did it again… Why… Why is this happening?!" Kotori cried, tears falling over the skeleton.

"S-Shido?" Tohka asked weakly, her heart crushed as her eyes began to go hollow.

Origami's and Mana's eyes were a bit hollow and tears began to flow.

Kurumi was watching in shock and sadness, as Shido laid there before her… dead. He protected her… from Kotori.

"Shido I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kotori repeated over and over, shaking all over.

Everyone knelt or laid there watching, as Kotori cried over the body of Shido. However, her cries stopped as everyone, including Kotori, felt the abnormal power surging. They all watched as the body of Shido began to glow red and shockwaves began to occur, though it didn't hurt anything or anyone, it just looked like a shockwave.

"This… This power… He is awakening finally…"

"Who is awakening? Shido?!" Mana asked.

"No… Well yes… but not exactly… It's Zephyr."

"Who?"

As the body of Shido began to slowly fill up with black goo, Kotori looked at Mana.

"Five years ago… I killed Shido almost the exact same way. But something… something unknown fused himself with my brother… his name was Zephyr. All these freaky regeneration abilitys that Shido has possessed, came from Zephyr. I…"

"You killed him before?!" Mana demanded.

"It wasn't my fault! I was being controlled!"

"Then what about now?!"

"I don't know ok?! I just lost control of my powers."

"As I thought, you are not fit to be with Shido any longer!" Mana said.

Kotori was about to respond, but Shido's body was restored.

"S-Shido?" Kotori asked weakly. "Is that you?"

Shido opened his eyes but his pupils began to glow a dark red while his Iris turned a space black. It was then a giant tornado appeared on top of Shido, though there was no wind. It was a giant red and black twister of energy and power which swirled around his body. Shido looked right up into the sky, his pupils showing anger.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Shido roared as his body began to change. His body became thicker as muscles formed. His chest formed a six pack while his arms and legs got toned. His back turned into the back of a strong man while his shoulders did the same. He was completely naked of course, due to the flame. About ten seconds of the tornado, it disappeared and Shido was standing against the railing looking out at the moon which began to rise up. It was night time, but there was a lot of light around the area thanks to the lamp posts.

"So… I have awakened… and it's been five years of sleeping… Hmm. Not long enough." Zephyr said, yawning and stretching. "But it seems this body is finally able to hold my full power… very nice."

"S-Shido?" Kotori asked weakly. Zephyr turned upon hearing the name and smirked.

"Ah, it's you again. It seems you have killed Shido once more." He said, narrowing his eyes towards the girl.

"Yes… but it wasn't on purpose."

"Nevertheless… As I have said before five years ago… your actions will have consequences" He said, before looking around. "You, along with the rest of the people here… will die."

"What?! Why are you going to kill us all?!" asked a random AST member. It seemed all of the AST was up and about, though they couldn't fly off it seemed.

"Ah, well that's simple really. All of you have caused some sort of pain to my host, Shido Itsuka. It seemed the only one who doesn't do much of anything was that Yoshino character, who doesn't seem to be here… good… I didn't wanna have to end her life too if she interfered."

"We haven't done anything. It was only the captain!" The same member said.

"HEY!" Ryouko said.

"That is a lie. I said pain. Emotional pain counts. All of you have went after to kill the spirits that he had tried to save… those he considered his friends… despite the fact Tohka here caused him constant pain."

"What? I do?"

"Of course. Every bath you wander in with him, you end up drowning him or any mistake he does ends up with a fist in his face or gut. You my friend are quite violent."

"But… we are friends…" Tohka said.

"While true, I cannot allow anyone who harms my host, to live any longer. I am Zephyr, his guardian and protector… and while it is true that Kurumi, who is still around strangely enough, did not harm my friend… I sense a darkness inside of her that I do not trust. I do think she wants to eat him up… though the question remains in what context does she mean… either way… I will remove her as well just in case. Now then…" Zephyr stated, turning his attention to Ryouko. "You're first for today's attack." Zepyhr began to walk towards Ryouko who grabbed her gun and began to open fire on him.

"Stay away you Spirit! You are a monster! AST ATTACK!"

Zephyr laughed as the bullets entered his body but they were instantly removed and replaced with black goo. The regeneration was instant this time. "A Spirit? Not even close? Monster though… I will accept that name!" The AST began to attack, charging at him with swords or firing at him with guns. Origami and Mana were the exception, both unable to act. Zepyhr dodged a sword strike meant to take out his right arm, only to grab the hair of the female who attacked him. He then spun her round and round for three turns, pushing her back. When she finally was able to face him, Zephyr was in the air and did a spin kick right into her face, sending her to the ground unconscious.

Kotori watched as Zephyr went against the AST… and was massacring them. He didn't even kill them, only beat them to unconsciousness… She turned however to Origami and Mana, crawling slowly to them.

"Mana… you have to stop him…"

"But… how?"

"I don't know, but we can't allow him to run free. He is going to kill us all."

"Ugh… Origami."

"Yes?"

"We have to do something. We are the two best fighters the AST has… we can take him on."

"But I…"

"I know that he is your lover, but you have to save everyone with me! That is not Shido! It may look like him, but it is not! Maybe if we stop Zephyr we can bring Shido back."

Kotori and Tohka were heavily injured, the spirit powers completely taken away from them. They were back to their human selves, watching the current fight.

"Alright… I'll do it for Shido." Origami said, grabbing her sword of light as Mana did her own. They both stood up and made their way over to Zephyr who had Ryouko in his grip, her neck being held as he raised a fist to punch. Zephyr punched once into Ryouko's face, tossing her into the heap with the other AST members.

Kurumi was currently watching from her seated position, unable to move as she watched in shock.

'Shido… your power… its… huge… This power… is what I need… but… I… I… I think I… I… Like you.'

Zephyr turned and smiled as he saw Mana and Origami holding their swords ready to fight him.

"Oooh, I am touched. You two against little ol' me… that doesn't seem fair."

"Stop the games. You just took down the entire AST battalion… you are fine on your own."

"While that is true, you two are the greatest fighters of the AST. I think in order to avoid being killed by your powerful weaponry Mana, I have to get serious."

"Kill you?"

"Ah right. You didn't know this… but the AST actually has the means to kill me… Those energy swords are actually the only way to kill me. Well at least for the AST."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mana asked.

"Simple, I believe you should at least believe you have a chance. It makes for a good fight!" Zephyr said, putting out his left hand to the open air. "NIHILUM!" Shido yelled out. Out from the ground, there was a black spot. From the ground came the large cudgel, Nihilum. The black and red one with the spikes. A two sided weapon. He gripped it in one hand, holding it out before him side to side. He smirked and the spikes turned red as the energy flowed through the weapon. Origami and Mana turned their weapons on as well, energy flowing through their blades. They then both charged him, attacking.

Zephyr raised the cudgel up sideways, blocking Origami's strike and Mana's strike with only one tip. He smirked and pushed back on them both before stepping in between them and beginning his blocking. They both attacked him at the same time so he began to switch back and forth, sweat on his forehead as he kept up the blocking and striking back. It began to look like a fight from a sci-fi movie with glowy sticks.

Tohka, Kotori and Kurumi all watched the fight before them, all injured and unable to help Mana and Origami fight Zephyr. They all watched as Zephyr struck and blocked both of their attacks, or ducked and dodged them if needed. His skill with a weapon once immense, and it wasn't even power. It was skill.

"Tohka… I'm sorry that all this had happen."

"It's ok… I'm sure Shido will come back to us." She said with a smile. "I know he will."

"You have a lot of faith in my big bro."

"Of course I do. He was the first person to accept me and take me in… to protect me from everyone. He gave me a life."

"Shido has always been a nice person… treating everyone with kindness… though… his past wasn't all that great."

"What do you mean?"

"Tohka… Shido's parents are dead right? Well… When I was about five years old… I killed his parents… I got my powers one day and I lost control again… Or… I don't remember much... It might have been the Phantom spirit… but… I killed his parents… and made him an Orphan…"

"You did?" Tohka asked, shocked.

"Yes… and Shido has no memory of the incidents with me killing him the first time or me killing his parents. Everything was locked away… by Zephyr… to protect him… this Zephyr is not a bad person… he is just overprotective."

"I understand… but Shido will come back to us… I know the man I… love will come back." Tohka said with determination.

"About that… Shido kind of… he doesn't like girls like that…"

"What?"

"The fact that I've done so much to him… as made him afraid to date girls… I don't know why but it has."

"Oh…" Tohka said softly.

"It's alright. I'm sure he will make an exception for you… and maybe me…" Kotori said very softly of the last part.

Origami lost her blade as Mana just sliced her blade because Zephyr moved his body and his cudgel at the right moment, so Origami gripped his weapon and attempting to hold him still but Zephyr began to kick at her legs as he kept blocking Mana's weapon. It was then Origami began to push and pull on his weapon and Mana thrusted her weapon right where Zephyr was but Zephyr moved back, so the sword was in between Zephyr and Origami. Zephyr suddenly kicked Mana's arm and Origami was hit with the blade, right into her stomach. Luckily, most of the attack was blocked by her armor, but she went down as there was a nice gash across her stomach, only about a millimeter deep. She went down hard, only to be kicked in the same gut by Zephyr, sending her over to the other AST members.

Kurumi watched the fight, mesmerized by the skill and power given by Zephyr. She would stand no chance… She watched as he dispatched an entire squad with only a stick or his hands… and he didn't even use any energy attacks. He would regenerate from any bullet holes, not even stopping from moving.

Zephyr was now completely on the offensive, giving Mana no time to attack. He was striking and striking, using all his strength.

'Damn… This power and strength… I can't do a thing… AH!' Mana screamed in her head as she was forced onto her knees by a single strike down on her blade, the power making her knees buckle. It was then the weapon came back around from below and struck her in the face, sending her flying into the group of the AST. Zephyr wiped his forehead, smiling as he began to fly into the air.

"Well, this was a fun evening. While I didn't use my full power, I really loved the fact you guys could fight almost on par with me… well you needed two people but still. I was very pleased with the fight. Now then, I believe it's time to end this." He said, flying higher into the air as he raised Nihilum into the air. It was then the upper part of the stick elongated and fattened up, becoming as long as a school bus and as fat as one. He raised it up over his head and swung it down upon all of them, as it was long and fat enough to hit everyone along the mountain side. However, just two feet above Kotori's head, the stick stopped. Zephyr stopped.

'Please don't kill them.'

"Ah kid, cmon. It's for your own good."

'No… This isn't our way.'

"It's not your way. I don't mind killing."

'I do… I understand you saved my life… but please… if they are dead… I don't want to live anymore… they all mean everything to me.'

"Seriously? Despite all the shit they put you through?"

'They are my family… Don't you have a family?'

"No… I don't have one. Kid, I'm not human… I was born from the nothingness of space… I have no family..."

'Well please… for me… don't kill them.'

Letting out a huge sigh, Zephyr forced Nihilum back into the ground as he flew back to the ground below him.

"Fine. I will respect your wishes this time… but you do know what she has done to you right?" He asked, pointing to Kotori.

'Yes. I remember it all. It hurts… It hurts so much… but… I will not want her to die.'

"Alright kid… you are more forgiving than I ever could be."

'I have not forgiven her… My heart hurts… it hurts so much.'

"I understand. Go back to sleep Shido, I will not hurt them anymore. You have my word."

'Thank… you…'

Zephyr turned to Tohka, Kurumi and Kotori before smirking.

"You aren't going to kill us?" Tohka asked.

"No. It seems that Shido does not want you to die. He would be hurt badly if I were to kill you. So count yourself lucky that Shido is such a nice and gentle person… So I sent him to take a nap… speaking of… Kotori."

"Yes?" Kotori asked, sitting up straight.

"Don't be so afraid. I won't make a move any longer on you or anyone else. I will just keep him safe from people attempting to kill him. I will respect his wishes regardless of what I think is best… but I'm not from this world so perhaps I'm in the wrong. Heh. Anyways, Shido will be asleep for a while. He remembers everything that happened to him that you have done. He will not be the same as earlier… he's in pain now. Quite a bit of pain and its affecting me. Anyways, due to the new power surging through him and the change in his body, he will need some rest for his mind. Just to let you know. Now then…" Zephyr said, walking over to Kurumi who was still there, looking right up at Zephyr.

"I am surprised you didn't run." Zephyr said. "Though, I suppose in the end it will be in your benefit if you didn't. Well, I have two things for you… One is a warning… Do not hurt Shido… at least too much." Zephyr grinned. "Second… as a show of good will… I'm going to do you a favor… though this will hurt." Zephyr reached out and grabbed her head and red energy began to flow from his arm, to his hand and into her, in which Kurumi began to scream in pain. It looked like electricity was coming off of her, so she was in pain. About twenty seconds of this pain, Zephyr released her and smirked. "Now good night." Zephyr said, immediately leaving the consciousness of Shido and having Shido fall down onto the ground, though Tohka caught him.

Kurumi laid there in shock, eyes wide as she touched her left eye. 'My time…'


	14. Chapter 14

A week has passed ever since Shido was killed for the second time by his sister. A week has passed since Shido learned that Kotori, his little adopted sister, killed his parents and killed him the first time five years ago. A week has passed since he protected Kurumi from the AST, his little sister, Tohka, Origami and Mana who was his real sister. A week has passed. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604800 seconds.

During this week, Shido had moved out of his house that Kotori, Yoshino, Yoshinon and Tohka lived in. The house was still used by the four, but Shido had moved out to an apartment a bit closer to the school. This house was known to everyone, since they had ended up following Shido but he didn't care if they knew. The apartment had one bedroom, one bath, a small kitchen/dining room and a small living room for a TV. He ended up figuring out he had money in his account, due to his work with Ratatoskr. He was actually paid quite well for his work with the spirits, so he ended up having a lot of money, enough to pay for an actual HOUSE for a good two years, utility's and all.

He did attend school during the week, but the school life changed a bit. He ended up ignoring Origami and Tohka who tried to get him to talk to them, but nothing worked. They tried eating lunch with him, which they did, but he never spoke to them so it was essentially like he wasn't there. They knew they weren't at fault for his cold demeanor, but they were still treated coldly. Origami and Tohka did attack Kurumi, but they knew this wasn't about her at all. This was about Kotori and the past.

Origami and Mana had questioned Kotori about his attitude a few days after the incident and she explained everything. Well, Mana asked. Origami did not like Kotori, as Kotori had killed her parents, at least according to her memory of the past, but Origami did wanna know what was wrong with Shido. Origami and Mana were knocked out after the fight or occupied in the fight that they never learned Shido's past with Kotori.

When Mana learned about this, she swiftly slapped Kotori extremely hard, sending her to the floor from her chair. Mana then told her that Kotori was at fault and that it was her responsibility to fix it. She told Kotori she hated her. Origami drew out a light sword, but Mana stopped her and told her that Shido would not want this. With that, they both left.

So Mana hated Kotori, but she wasn't the only one. Once they heard, Tohka and Yoshino/Yoshinon both ended up hating Kotori. Everyone around Kotori, minus the Fraxinus, ignoring Kotori… making her invisible to them. She was treated like the enemy, though no one attacked her.

Kotori had tried to get to talk to Shido, but the calls… the texts from all the girls were ignored. Shido had them arrive at his door but he would never answer after looking who it was. Even Yoshino, was treated with a cold sholder. It wasn't out of anger or hatred, but pain. They all knew he was in pain from learning the truth, so none of their spirit powers went out of control… but they were all pretty upset for him.

After the fight, Kurumi had disappeared off the radar. Neither Ratatoskr nor the AST could find her. No one knew where she was. After the fight, the AST had went offline for the entire week, unable to act due to the injuries sustained from the fight with Zephyr. Only Mana and Origami were operational and functional, but Mana was barely able to fight. It seemed she was able to repair herself quickly. The AST actually had a meeting with the entire board, in which after reviewing the fight, everyone agreed to leave Princess, Hermit, Kotori, and the Shido residence alone. They learned that Tohka and Yoshino are the spirits in question, but due to the entrance of Zephyr, they decided it was best not to provoke such a monster. This monster wasn't even trying his hardest and bested the entire AST forces. They also decided, after much deliberation, that if Kurumi was to return and did not cause any trouble with killing citizens, she would be left alone from the AST, not that they really ever had much of a grasp on her anyway.

So, it was a Sunday, a week after the fight. Well a Sunday night. It was about midnight. Shido, or to be more precise, Zephyr, was sitting on the roof of his small apartment building, looking up at the stars and the moon. His expression was very much depressed, and considering this was Zephyr, it had due to something different from Shido's own predicament.

"I wish I could go home…" Zephyr said sadly and softly, sighing afterwards. "If you are going to hide from me, you should do a better job at it." Zephyr said loudly.

"I suppose I will never be able to sneak up on Shido again ufufufu." Said a familiar psychotic voice.

It was then the female sat down next to him. Kurumi Tokisaki, in her normal school outfit.

"Kurumi Tokisaki I believe right? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I dunno." She said with a smirk. "I think you should try and figure that out."

"I'm going to guess it's for Shido hmm?"

"Mostly. I heard he has been quite the recluse."

"No, not a recluse… at least not with his body. His emotions and his mind have been reclusive, but that would be expected. So what is the other reason?"

"I would like to thank you for what you did for me."

"I did it as an apology for threatening to kill you. I still don't know what your intentions are to Shido, but I'm going to guess you aren't planning on eating him in the literal sense."

"No. I do plan on eating him, but it is your power I'm after… and I don't plan on eating him in the literal sense though."

"My power? Hmm. You mean the energy aura? I don't think you can really take my power without killing the boy, unless you plan on siphoning the extra power. I suppose you figured out that not all my power can be held within the boy… and that you want the extra."

"Yes, I can detect the extra energy that is being used as an aura around him. At least, I thought it was extra power."

"Well, it is. There is no way for a human to be able to have all my power, though he has enough so I can use my full abilities and power in battle… but in order for me to not destroy his body I have to use more energy and keep it out of his body. Though for a human, I am surprised he can keep this much power in. I suppose I underestimate humans… anyways… What do you mean by eating him yet not by the literal sense?"

Kurumi giggled. "Now, I think I'll keep that my little secret."

"So be it. I can tell you don't plan on hurting him… too much." Zephyr laughed. "I see you have feelings for the boy. While I don't know much about this romance or love thing you humans have, I hear it's a good thing. Good luck Kurumi."

"So, why are you out here?" Kurumi asked, looking up at the moon.

"To look up at my home."

"Your home?"

"I'm not a human Kurumi. Nor am I a spirit. I'm not even from a different planet, a moon or a sun. I was born in the nothingness of space. I was born within the middle of a black hole, a place where the gravity is so strong not even light escapes. There is nothing on the other side of a black hole. There is just nothing. Anyone who dares into a black hole dies, for good. They become nothing. In fact, all they do is feed the black hole and increase its size. Anyways, since I was born within that nothingness, I gained enormous and immense power, that you could not even comprehend."

"I can feel your power."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I could not even hope to defeat you."

"Haha. Alright. Well, I have lived for over 5 million years. If I have to take a guess, if I had my original body, I would be living for at least 70 million years more. But now… ever since she brought me down and killed me… I… I don't know if I can ever return home."

"Who is this girl? Also how did she bring you down and kill you? Why haven't you used Shido's body and went back home? Why did you choose Shido?"

"Woah, slow down there. Haha. Alright, who is this girl? Well, her name is Phantom and she is a spirit… the first spirit. The one who holds the most power out of all the spirits. She is an evil bitch who has planned for my death for a long long time. She brought me down to Earth because she knew about what I did in space. I would actually go to planet to planet, checking out the view of the planet. She knew that I was a big fan of water. Yes, its true. I was a sightseer. Fuck you." Zephyr said.

"Well, she found a way to send a message into space and told me about this planet that was 71%. Out of all the planets I've seen, this is the only planet where water covers up most of the planet. I've seen planets of pure water, but I like to see it from land… and this is just amazing to me. This planet was so beautiful. Well, I met up with this phantom girl and she showed me around the planet. Well she took me to this one location, I believe it's called Cape… Leeuwin in Australia. Well it was gorgeous… well I didn't have my guard up and out of nowhere, I was stabbed multiple times with a spear of light… an energy. Well, I was able to stand up and summon Nihilum… but my power was already depleting from my body… and it was hard to move with the spears still in me. She eventually killed me by decapitation. Yea, it's so funny being killed while being so super powerful. Sigh… Well this was one year before I found Shido."

"I choose Shido because I felt sorry for him. Having been killed by his little sister… well adopted little sister… and then I learned by searching through his memories that she had killed his parents as well five years before. Then in another five years, he was killed again by the same girl. I felt pity for him… plus I could tell how much of a great and nice guy he was, and what kind of man he would become. As you can tell, he is the type of man any girl could use."

"Yes…. Shido… Is a man of so much kindness and gentleness… he's not like when I first came to Earth. I was hated and treated poorly."

"Well, this boy doesn't care what you look like or how different you are. He would still treat you with kindness and gentleness. To answer your question about why I didn't use him to return home… well there are a few reasons. For one his body could not live long enough for me. Two… I couldn't do that to him. He didn't deserve to leave his friends behind." Zephyr said before letting out a loud yawn, stretching his body.

"I understand."

"Well, Kurumi, I'm quite tired. It's time for me to sleep. I have to sleep quite a bit. Would you like to take Shido to his room?"

Kurumi smirked. "Are you giving me permission?"

"You don't need my permission. I don't give a shit what you do, as long as you don't harm Shido… well harm him too much. So do what you will… night night." Zephyr said, instantly passing out and falling into Kurumi's waiting arms. It was like a light switch. Instantly on or off.

Kurumi giggled and picked up Shido, carrying him over to the window.

"Oh Shido, tasty Shido. I can't wait." Kurumi giggled out before climbing into his window and taking him to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Umuugrumuunnnnnuuuu." Shido groaned out as he began to awaken. It was a Monday morning when he finally began to awake from his slumber. He let out a loud yawn, smacked his lips a few times and opened his eyes. It was morning on Sunday. It was about 11 in the morning so Shido had slept in quite a bit, though he did go to bed pretty early last night at around 10… so he slept for over 12 hours. Pretty weird, but he felt better than ever… well at least in terms of body.

"Morning Shido, ufufufu." Said a voice next to him. Shido visibly jumped in shock and turned his head. It was Kurumi Tokisaki! A spirit! Shido had learned from his friends that Kurumi was known as the Most Brutal Spirit. I mean he never really said anything or reacted to this information… he mostly just ignored it but it somehow stuck in his mind.

Shido was still laying down when he heard the voice, so while he did jump in shock, he was now looking at Kurumi who was lying next to him on his right! She then sat up and straddled his waist, giggling. She was naked! Completely naked! Not even panties or a bra! Naked! She was straddling him, not even covering herself as she grinned down at him, her breasts completely in view. While Shido did enjoy the view as a man, he didn't enjoy the view in his current state. He didn't want to do anything with anyone, he wanted to be left alone. Time would heal all wounds…

"You don't look so good my lovely Shido. What's the matter?" Kurumi said, pouting. She was currently in her school state, with her left eye covered. Shido closed his eyes and gripped the female on her shoulders, moving her off of him or at least attempting to, but Kurumi was a lot stronger than Shido, though it wouldn't seem like it. Shido attempted once more but Kurumi did not even budge. "Ufufufu, Shido, come now don't be so cold to me. Wasn't you who took me out on a date to seal me up?"

"No…" Shido said quietly, sighing out defeated. "You are the one who followed me that day and I just allowed you to tag along."

"Ufufufu so you do remember. I thought you may have forgotten all about lil ol me. I felt heartbroken!" Kurumi said innocently.

"Why are you here Kurumi?" Shido asked her, opening his eyes and looking up into her face.

"Well, what do you think I am here for?"

"To eat me?" Shido said. "At least that is what everyone says you wanna do."

"Ah come on. Don't you have a little faith in me?"

"I never said that I thought you were. I believed in you since the very beginning, that you weren't going to hurt me."

"Ufufufu, I know. I'm just teasing. I'm here because you need a friend."

"No I don't. I just wanna be left alone."

"That is no way for you to heal though! You need someone to help you with this process."

"All I need is time."

"I am time."

Shido grunted. "While that may be, I don't need you."

"Shido! That's hurtful!" Kurumi said, mocking hurt.

"Come on, at least let me try. Shido…" Kurumi said, now getting serious with him. "Tell me why you are like this."

"You know why."

"I want to hear it from you. I want to help you."

"I… because… because my little sister ended up being the cause for me being an orphan… and causing me to die twice… then she sends me out here to save spirits and I end up dying many many times over. She has caused me so much pain and misery."

"Ok, but she is not completely responsible for all the pain. All the girls are. Including me. Plus, aren't you being a little too harsh on the little sister of yours?"

"No. I think I am in my right to feel this way."

"While true, shoving her out of your life for something she wasn't in control of is not fair. While I do believe she shouldn't be completely brought back into your life without her making up for it or trying to make amends, your current state of being is pathetic Shido. You are not like this. You are a man. You are treating everyone else coldly for what your little sister did." Kurumi said, crossing her arms under her impressive chest.

"Well… I…"

"Well nothing. You and I both know that you are being unfair. At least to the other two spirits and whoever the white haired AST girl is. Origami I think? And Mana too."

"Mana… I… she is my real little sister… and honestly I'm not sure what to think about her. I don't think she ever came to my family's grave… and tried to find me."

"Hmm. You should talk to her then, but treating her coldly without any knowledge of her own side of the story isn't fair Shido. You are being totally unfair to all of us."

"Leave me alone Kurumi. You don't know what it feels like…"

"I don't know what you are going through, but I do know you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and sulking. Get out there and start having fun." Kurumi said, getting up off of Shido and snapping her fingers. A new school uniform appeared upon her, and she looked at him with her arms under her chest.

"Who let you into my house…" Shido complained, sitting up now.

"Zephyr did, but it wouldn't stop me. I have the power of Shadow Shido. I can go anywhere I want to. I came here to help you. Why are you being so cold to me? I did nothing to you."

"I… well… I don't know exactly."

"That's right. You know you are being unfair to everyone. Now get dressed Shido. We are going out."

"Do I have to."

"Did I stutter?" She said with a psychotic grin.

"Yes ma'am…" Shido said defeated. He felt a cold chill run down his spine.

About ten minutes and one trip into the shadows later, which was thanks to Kurumi dragging Shido into the shadow then popping him out in front of where they were heading. Traveling in the Shadow of Kurumi was cold. It wasn't instant and Shido could see nothing. It was so cold… shivering cold. He could feel death all around him. He could feel the darkness. However, it was over in a minute and they had arrived at their location.

The Amusement Park known as Yotoyoshi Theme Park.

Shido looked over at Kurumi with a look of 'are you serious?'. Kurumi smiled at him and grabbed his arm, dragging him inside. As they entered the massive amusement park that was about 100 miles outside of the city, they were both quite overwhelmed at the first ride that strung up into view. It was a roller coaster known as, The Yamato. It was named after the Japanese super battleship built in World War 2. The largest Battleship ever known in the world, in terms of size, armament and displacement. On the sign above the walkway, there was a picture of the ship, well an artist's own view of the ship in color and such.

Shido looked up on the massive rollercoaster and was quite intimidated. Last time he came here was three years ago with his little sister… and this rollercoaster wasn't even built! It looked like a twin coaster, like a racing coaster. It was a dueling coaster though, meaning it had a similar layout, built close to each other. At certain points, the coaster would look like it was about to collide with the other coaster, but it would produce a near miss! The other coaster was known as… Musashi. The other super battleship.

It was then Kurumi stopped staring and dragged him into the walkway, taking him up the ramp to the coaster. There wasn't much of a line, which kind of got him a bit scared. He did enjoy roller coasters a lot, but he wasn't sure about this one. It looked kind of… intense, but he was going to give it a shot. Despite the depressed look on his face, he was actually quite excited to be at an amusement park again.

About ten minutes later, they were given their seats. They were on the train, Yamato. It wasn't actually filled up to the max, so they were given any seat they chose. There was about six people on each train, and it was double seats. Once seated, they had to put on a lap bar, a seat belt and a harness on their chest. This also kind of freaked him out, considering how much protection they were given. However, adrenaline was pumping into him and he was getting kind of excited.

After two minutes of prep, both trains were simultaneously started down their track, before going up the lift hill. Kurumi was giggling and kicking her legs a bit. Oh yea, there was no floor of the train. When they got in, there was a metal floor but it was removed once the train was about to go. So their feet was dangling. Kurumi was having a blast, a smile on her face as she hummed. They were in the main back of their train, as it was the best spot in terms of the train movements and feeling. They could see if they were in the front, but this was the best spot to have fun if you don't mind not seeing much. Plus it made them blind! Even better!

As they went up the lift hill, Shido noticed how high they were currently and how much more they had to go. As they neared the top, he could barely see the people below. They looked so small! He was actually already at the highest point of the park! He looked over to his left and noticed that Musashi was right along with them. When they reached the top, they were halted with the front car hanging off the other end. It was then, they were accelerated down the track by gravity. The brakes were released!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kurumi laughed out psychotically, enjoying the ride. Shido was hanging on for dear life on the lap bar. The roller coaster went thru loops, twists, cork screws, more loops, a lot of loops, into many tunnels, corkscrewed around the other coaster, and actually got the entire ride soaked with water as they went into a tunnel by a man-made lake in the park. They were hit with a ton of water by a sprinkler system so they ended up soaked.

At the end, Kurumi's hair looked as perfect as ever, considering how fast they went and how wild it was, while Shido's hair was quite messier… Kurumi looked over at Shido with a big smile on her face.

"Wasn't that fun?! Come on, you know you had fun!" Kurumi said with a smile.

Shido gave her a small smile, finally smiling. "Yes, I had fun. Kurumi… Thanks."

"Hey! Don't thank me yet! You have yet to take me around the entire park! Let's go! More rides await!" Kurumi said, dragging Shido off again.

'Yet, I'm supposed to take you around the park?'

Shido was taken throughout the park by Kurumi, taken too many different rides and attractions. After the Yamato and Musashi ride, Shido had time to think. He thought about how he has been acting and how he should be acting. He determined that Kurumi was right. He was treating everyone else badly for what Kotori did… He understood that Kotori didn't mean it, but he wasn't able to forgive her yet. So after about two more rides, Shido became his normal self around Kurumi, having fun with the female.

When Shido arrived home, it was already dark. Shido and Kurumi ended up taking a bus home because Kurumi didn't seem to take him into her shadows. The bus ended up stopping outside of his apartment building, so he was quite fortunate.

Shido smiled and turned to Kurumi. "Thank you for a wonderful time. I really needed that… thanks for setting me straight too… well… have a good night." Shido said, entering his small apartment. Shido went up the elevator and unlocked his door. He then turned on the light. "AAAAAAH! KURUMI!" Shido yelled surprised.

"What?" Kurumi asked as she was sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"Eating." Kurumi said with a grin, not really answering the question.

"… Why are you in my apartment…?"

"Because I don't have anywhere to sleep so I decided I am staying here."

"What?!"

"Are you saying I can't? Are you going to kick me out onto the cold streets?" Kurumi said with a pout.

"Well… I… No… well… you are a… gah!" Shido said. "FINE!" Shido said, rubbing his head. "I'm going to take a bath…" Shido said defeated, walking into his bedroom for a moment before exiting and entering the bathroom. He undid the top of the bathtub and climbed into the large tub, sighing in happiness as the hot water soothed his body. It was then the door to the bathroom opened and Kurumi walked in, naked as all can be. Not even hiding her body! No towel! No nothing! "AH!" Shido yelled out, covering his eyes and looking downwards. "What are you doing in here Kurumi?!"

"I'm here to take a bath silly." Kurumi said with a giggle, climbing into the tub in front of Shido, sitting opposite of him.

"Yes, but why with me?!"

"Skinship?" Kurumi offered.

"NO! Try again!"

"Because I want to." Kurumi said, removing his arms from his eyes though his eyes were closed. "Now turn around."

Shido obeyed the firm tone, a bit afraid of the girl. Kurumi giggled at feeling his fear of her, enjoying the feeling. Kurumi rubbed some soap onto her chest before clinging to Shido from behind, rubbing herself up and down on his back, giggling happily.

"K-Kurumi! What are you doing?!" Shido asked, his body shivering from the touch.

"I'm washing your back." Kurumi said, confused about what he was asking. She was playing innocent.

"But y-your…"

"My what? Say it Shido. My what?" Kurumi said, nipping his left ear once.

"N-No it's N-Nothing."

Kurumi nipped once again, though a bit harder this time.

"Say it Shido. My what?"

Shido gulped and froze. "Your… breasts."

"What about them?"

"They are touching me…"

"So? Do you not like it?"

"… I don't…"

Kurumi giggled. "That's not what the other Shido says."

At this moment, Shido jumped out of the bath and ran out of the room, leaving Kurumi behind. Kurumi was stunned for a moment but smiled.

Shido quickly dried himself off, got dressed in some sleepwear, which was a very loose T-shirt, underwear and very comfy shorts. It was getting a bit colder outside, so it was time to either start wearing something or use the heater in the house.

About five minutes later, Kurumi came out of the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen, wearing a very loose T-shirt of Shido's, which went down to her mid-thigh, giving off a very sexual appearance. Shido noticed this and quickly went back to focusing on his cooking, his face a bit red and steamy. Kurumi sat on the other side of the island and leaned over the middle, looking down at Shido's cooking. This gave Shido quite a view into her cleavage.

"What's for dinner?"

"Boo—Yakisoba!" Shido said, correcting himself. He was still a man and boobs were quite a great thing.

"Mmmm… Sounds delicious…" Kurumi purred out. "I hope there is some tasty meat for me…" Kurumi said, purred out, making her comment very naughty sounding! Shido was not lost on this, but he held his cool, though his face did get a bit hotter.

"Well food is done." Shido said, handing her a bowl of food and himself one. Shido walked to the table and sat down on the far end, away from Kurumi. Kurumi however decided to sit right next to him, pulling a chair RIGHT up against his. As they ate, Shido was given a very good view of her breasts though he kept trying to focus on eating.

Dinner was very uncomfortable for Shido. Living with females sucked, especially one like Kurumi, because he was surrounded by the sexy air that Kurumi had. It was the allure of a vixen! Shido finished up his bowl quite quickly and washed his dish before placing it into the dishwasher. He would then quickly sit on the living room couch, turn on a movie and curl up. He needed to cool off! Of course, Kurumi didn't realize this… or maybe she did and didn't care. After she finished, curled up right next to him, moving his legs out of the way as she curled up against his chest. Shido would groan out softly at this, but Kurumi didn't do anything more. Just watched the movie with Shido.

After the movie, it was quite late and while it was a holiday tomorrow, he didn't wanna mess with his sleep schedule for school days. Shido yawned and made his way to his bedroom, wandering through the dark and climbing into his bed. As his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light… but not before he felt something soft climb in with him and snuggle up next to him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Monday morning when Shido began to wake up. It was about 7 in the morning and the birds were chirping away. His window was open slightly, so the cool air from outside wafted in. It was a beautiful fall day. Early fall might I add, so it was still a bit warm, but it was much cooler than the summer. Perfect day for outside play. As Shido began to wake up, he groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. He turned to his left and moved his legs off the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He turned to the night stand next to his bed and picked up his phone. He turned it on and looked at the date, smiling. He put one fist into the air, happily. "Holiday. No school for me!" Shido cheered. It was then something soft attached itself to his back. He then heard a familiar giggle. "Morning Shido." Kurumi said, nipping on his right ear. "A-Ah! Kurumi! What are you doing in here?!" "Same as last time. Sleeping with you." "Why?" "Because I want to." Kurumi said with a smile before getting off of Shido and stretching her body. Shido stood off of the bed and got dressed in a new change of clothes, ready for the day. He heard the bed shuffle and he heard some sort of energy. It was then he was grabbed by Kurumi and turned to her. "Ready to go?" "Go where?" "Out of course!" "But we went out yesterday…" "Nothing wrong with going out again! Come on! I want to go shopping!" "Ugh, but I hate shopping." "I think you will change your mind when we get there! Now let's go!" Kurumi said, dragging Shido off once again. Shido however stopped at his door and gave her a one moment signal. "I need to… handle something real quick. Wait for me here." "Ok Shido." Kurumi said, waiting at the door as he rushed up the stairs. About ten minutes later, Shido came down the stairs and smiled. "Sorry about that. I had to handle some business." "What kind of business?" "The kind of business that doesn't need to be said." Shido said. "I gotta have some secrets." "Fine." Kurumi said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door. 'We totally forgot breakfast…' Shido complained. About twenty minutes later, Shido found himself inside the mall standing outside of a specific store. "A lingerie store?! Are you serious?!" Shido exclaimed as Kurumi drug him inside. "Yes, now keep it down. Sheesh. I am counting on you to help me choose something cute." "I, GA, Hei, Ho, yeee, uiii, op, liii, kii." Was all Shido could stutter out as he was dragged into the lingerie store known as, "Sekkusuapīru" or "Sex Appeal." It was the hottest lingerie chain in Japan. Shido had a very frightened and nervous face on himself as he was taken around the store. Kurumi walked over towards one rack picking up a pink one and a blue one. It was just a bra and pantie set. Nothing spectacular. "Which one do you think would look best on me?" Kurumi asked. Shido was however shaking and quivering, really not wanting to answer that question. Kurumi looked at him and tilted her head before narrowing her eyes at him. "Come on. Tell me which one looks best on me Shido, now. I want your opinion." "Well… I… Um… It's just…" "It's just what?" Shido gulped and Kurumi smirked at the action, seeing him all shaking in fear. He then timidly pointed to her left and behind her, in which she was a bit shocked. He didn't pick any of the two she picked. She turned and looked at the pair that was on a mannequin. It was a black lace pantie and bra set. It was also slightly frilly. It was very very provocative. "This one?" "Y-Yea. I think it would look great on you in comparison to the ones you chose." "Alright. If you say so." Kurumi said, taking it into the changing room. Shido felt the stares of a million women on his back. They all heard and saw him choose a very revealing and provocative lingerie for this girl. 'Oh god, the knifing stares… I'm being cursed to death with voodoo!' Shido complained in his mind. It was then the changing room curtain opened and Shido's mouth slowly began to open, his mind stunned by what came OUT of the changing room. Kurumi, was half naked… Shido has seen Kurumi naked before… but this was just… so much different! This was a different beast! Kurumi looked absolutely stunning! She was wearing a black lacey lingerie, bra and panties. There was also something on her waist that clipped to her stockings, which were absolutely stunning on her too! It was a black lace with a gold trim! "How do I look?" Shido was unable to answer as his eyes were sucked into his head at the stunning female before him. "Shido?" Shido was shaken awake by her voice calling out to him and he began to fumble for his tongue. "Shido?" "Wow… you look… Wow." "Wow?" Kurumi grinned before giggling. "Well, if you say so. Why did you choose this one?" Kurumi asked as she went back into the curtain. "Because the Black and Gold… well… matches you." "Really? Shido, does it really match me?" "Very much so. You look like a black wearing girl to me anyway, and I think black looks fantastic on you." "Oh Shido, you really are a sweet boy. Too bad Imma have to eat you later." Kurumi said. "W-What?" "Just kidding." Kurumi said with a giggle. Kurumi then stepped out of the changing room and placed the pair she tried on into a bag before buying it with Shido's debit card. Yes, she somehow snatched his card. '… How the hell…? I had that in my pocket… in my wallet!' Shido said. He then quickly began searching his pockets for his wallet only for Kurumi to flash him his wallet with a grin. "I think I'll hang on to this for a while." "But but…" "You gotta learn to trust me some more Shido." Kurumi winked, leaving the lingerie shop. Shido quickly followed. Kurumi looked around the mall. "Hey Shido, I'm hungry. Mind if we go get something to eat?" "Not at all. Pick the spot." "Wow thanks! I have just the location!" She said with a smile, dragging Shido once again across the mall. He was then dragged into a café. He was then approached by several maids. "Welcome Master and Mistress. It is a pleasure to have you here with us." Said three maids. "Oh my Shido, they called me Mistress. Doesn't it fit?" Shido's right eye twitched. "Very much so." Shido said honestly. 'You do make me think you are a sadist…' They were shown to their table and they were given their menus. The maids bowed their heads, waiting for a drink order. Before Shido could even look for a meal, Kurumi spoke up. "We will take two medium rare steaks and some chili-cheese fries. After that, the special for two. Also just two waters. Thanks." Kurumi said with a smile. "Right away Mistress." The maids said, disappearing off. Shido looked at Kurumi suspiciously, not trusting her with this. "What is with that look Shido? Don't you like steak?" "I do… just… you ordered for me…" "Oh I'm sorry. You can do it next time." Kurumi said with a beaming smile. "Hmn." Shido groaned. He stood up. "I'm going to use the restroom." Shido said, walking off. Kurumi waved bye and began to look outside the glass, looking out at all the shoppers. It was then she spotted a figure and the figure spotted her. The figure glared at her but Kurumi just smiled and waved with her fingers. This made the figure quite angry who stormed over to the café. The figure approached the table with Kurumi, glaring at her. "Hello Mana, what can I do for you?" Kurumi said with a smile, teasing her. "What are you still doing here…? I thought you would have ran off…" "Now why would I do that? I'm busy here anyway." Kurumi said. "You can show yourself out, right?" "How dare you! Shido…" "How dare I?" Kurumi interrupted. "I didn't do anything wrong that day. That was you and the flame spirit. Don't come blaming me for what you caused." Kurumi said. Kurumi then turned her head and smiled. "Oh… Hi." Shido said, sitting in his seat now as Mana moved out the way on instinct. "Shido! What are you doing with her?!" "I'm having a meal. What are you doing here? Are you planning to attack again…?" "I could never in such a public place… but why are you here with that…. Thing?" "That thing? You mean Kurumi? Kurumi is not a thing. She is a person." "She is not a person. She is a Spirit." "Means nothing to me. Just a human with some special powers… just like you." "I don't kill!" "You are a liar." Shido said. "Now please leave. You are interrupting our lunch." Shido said. He was acting quite cold towards Mana. "Why are you being so rude big brother? What did I do?" "Well, leave aside the fact that you and your friends in the AST killed me earlier and leaving aside the fact that you are after my friend here… How about the fact you have never attempted to look for me… or went to our parent's grave." "I did attempt to look for you! For several years! I just couldn't find you… as for the grave… I'm sorry… but I wasn't able to face them." "Why not? I was." "I don't know… I just wasn't…" Mana said, looking at Shido. Kurumi had been listening, sipping on some water. She had an amused face the entire time, enjoying this. "Hey Shido, I say we believe her. I don't think she is lying." Shido sighed and nodded. "Alright, I forgive you Mana." Shido smiled. "Can you please go? I wanna enjoy my lunch with Kurumi here." Mana looked at Kurumi then Shido, then back at Kurumi. Mana was clenching her fists, not sure what to do. She felt the need to kill Kurumi again, to save Shido from her, but Shido seemed unafraid of her. "Are you sure…?" Mana asked. "Yes." Shido said with a smile. "I'm not angry at you, but I feel like it would be best with just us two again. I know you worry for me, but I'm fine. Kurumi doesn't intend to kill me. Trust me ok?" Mana looked at Kurumi than back at Shido. "Alright…" Mana said before turning to Kurumi. "Don't hurt him." Mana said, walking away. Kurumi giggled and waved good bye. "No promises." Kurumi said, teasing Mana. Once Mana left, the maids came over with the steaks and the fries, smiling. They then did a pose, making their hands make a heart. "Yummy yummy, I make these delicious food taste yummy!" They said, acting like a spell. Kurumi giggled at this while Shido was at a loss for words. He has never been in a maid café before. Shido and Kurumi then dug into their meal, eating the steak and fries while having a conversation. Kurumi asked how Shido was feeling. "I'm feeling a lot better than I have been… it seemed you being a stubborn girl helped. You force yourself into things… I have to thank you for all you have done." "Oh don't thank me. You are much tastier when you are happy." Shido sweat dropped at that, unsure what she meant by that. Once they finished their meal, the maids came back in. Two of them were carrying a tray that was carrying some sort of mug. Inside was a milkshake! Vanilla ice cream with peanut butter inside. However the most peculiar thing was the two straws. "One special for two!" The maids said together, smiling happily. "T-This is the special for two?" Shido asked, though he stuttered. If this was what he thought it was… "Yes. Have fun you two lovebirds." The maids said, winking and leaving. Shido's face turned an unnatural shade of red as steam came from his ears. Kurumi giggled as she began to drink the milkshake. She then stopped and looked at Shido. "Come eat your dessert." Kurumi said seductively, hinting at something else though Shido didn't exactly understand. Shido however nodded and began to sip on his straw as Kurumi did hers. If anyone looked at the scene, they would look like the best couple ever. Two loving people sipping on the same milk shake! The shake was finished in ten minutes. Shido had a red face the entire time while Kurumi had a smile on her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself. When they finished, Shido paid for the meal and quickly exited the maid café, leaning against the wall as he breathed and cooled down. Kurumi giggled and went right up next to him, hugging his right arm. "That was fun. Anything else you wanna do?" "Uh, not sure. What time is it?" "Two in the afternoon." Kurumi said, pointing at a giant clock hanging on the ceiling. "Oh. Well, we have a few hours to kill. Anything in mind?" "I have a few things, but let's go… to the movies." Kurumi said with a big smile, hugging onto his right arm, pressing it between her breasts which had him a bit blushing. "Alright." Shido said, and with that, Kurumi dragged him to the movies in the mall. Kurumi ended up picking a slasher film. It was about some Hockey masked killer running around this campground killing people. Shido enjoyed these movies himself so as the movie started, they were both quite engrossed in it. Kurumi more so than others. She seemed to be enjoying all the killings, much more than she should, though Shido didn't really notice. He just enjoyed the movie. About two and a half hours later, the movie ended and Shido as quite happy. "Did you have fun Kurumi?" "It was ok. I was just happy to watch it with you." Kurumi said with a smile, saying such sweet words. Shido blushed at them but he shook them off. "Ah… I think it is time…" "Time for what?" "Time to head home of course." Shido said with a smile. "Ok." Kurumi said, excited to return home with Shido. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at a two story house. Not an apartment. A house. "Shido? What is this?" "My home. It is where I lived before I moved." "Oh I see. Alright. May I come in?" "Of course." Shido said with a smile, walking over to the front door and opening it. It was never locked. Upon entering, he kicked off his shoes into the corner and made his way over to the living room slash kitchen. As he entered the area… [Oh look! It's Shido! The knight has returned!] Yoshinon said. "Shido?!" Tohka yelled out from the top of the stairs. She began to barrel down the stairs like there was a fire upstairs. "SHIDO SHIDO SHIDO SHIDO!" Tohka kept yelling all the way down the stairs. However, she stopped as she spotted Kurumi. "Shido! Get away from her! She is evil!" Yoshino was hiding behind a couch, only her eyes visible. Yoshinon was however watching. Upon hearing the name Shido being yelled across the house, a girl with coral colored hair appeared in the living room. She was wearing white ribbons… Kotori Itsuka. She appeared at the top of the stairs before heading back into her room, only a smile seen. Though a very weak one. Shido raised a hand, stopping Tohka from activating Sandalphon. "Please don't Tohka. Kurumi is not evil. She does not intend anyone here harm. She is my dear friend. Please?" "But… she… I… but she!" "But nothing Tohka. She is my friend… so please… as my friend… don't attack her. I don't think you could win anyway." Shido said with a small smile. "Well… alright." Tohka said before jumping onto Shido and hugging him to death. "Shido! I've missed you! You've been gone for so long, I thought you abandoned us for good." "I know and I'm sorry… but I had to get away from everyone for a while." It was then a tug on his sleeve made him look down. It was Yoshino. "Are you… back?" She asked shyly. "Yes." He said with a big smile, rubbing her head, petting her before petting Yoshinon too. "Kurumi has nursed me mostly back to health. I'm feeling so much better." Yoshino looked up at Kurumi and looked a bit afraid at the girl. Kurumi gave her a smile and Yoshino nodded, running back behind the couch. "Mnnn… It's not fair to pet her! Pet me too!" Tohka said with teary eyes. Shido smiled a bit weakly, seeing that Tohka was back to normal already. Shido patted her head softly, in which she smiled and purred happily. Shido sighed happily and began to make his ways up the stairs. "I'm going to take a bath. I've had a long day." Shido said, letting out a yawn before disappearing over the top of the stairs. Kurumi looked at Tohka and Yoshino before walking up the stairs after Shido, a smile on her face. Shido climbed into the bath after picking up a new change of clothes and undressing. He groaned as he felt the hot water hit his body, soothing him. He laid back in the tub, only his nose and eyes above water. It was sleep inducing. However, fate seems to not want him to sleep in the tub. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard the door opening to the bathroom and when he opened them, Kurumi was climbing in naked! "K-Kurumi! What are you doing in here?!" "Didn't we go through this last time?" Kurumi said, tilting her head. "But… this is different!" "How so?" "I… well… you…" "It's not." Kurumi said with a giggle. "Now, wash my back." Kurumi said, turning her back to him as she sat in the tub. Shido blushed at the sudden command, not really sure if he should. "Shido, please wash my back for me." Kurumi asked nicely. Shido gulped and began to scrub her back, using a wash cloth and some soap. Kurumi began to groan in happiness and pleasure as Shido was washing her back, finishing up with her lower back. "Now…" Kurumi said, grabbing both of his arms and placing them on her ample chest. "Please wash my chest." Shido froze up at the command of washing her breasts and the feeling of them on his bare hands! She had removed the wash cloth! Shido began to pull his hands away from her, but Kurumi held onto his wrists, keeping his hands directly on her melons. "Shido, please?" Kurumi begged, looking back at him with a pout in her lips and a begging look on her face. Shido's face had turned the reddest it has ever, looking like a tomato! "But y-you can wash it on your o-own… plus I shouldn't be touching there!" Kurumi looked at him and giggled. "But I want you too… so won't you? Or perhaps you can wash…" Kurumi said, turning to him and letting him get a good view of her naked breasts. He quickly shut his eyes, so he wouldn't see no evil. He then felt Kurumi press right up against him, her chest against his. He felt her breathing on his right ear, so he knows where her face was now. It was then… the knock out punch was delivered. "If not my breasts… how about you wash my hot slit…" Kurumi said sinfully. At this question, Shido passed out from the lack of blood in his brain, as all of the blood gathered in both of his heads. Once Shido passed out, Kurumi giggled in amusement. "Oh well, in time." Kurumi said happily. She quickly washed both of their bodies before taking him out of the bath and dressing him. After that, she carried him out of the bathroom, in which Kotori, Yoshino, Yoshinon and Tohka were outside. Kurumi smirked at them. "I will win." She said softly, disappearing into his bedroom, leaving them stunned outside. 


	17. Chapter 17

Phantom sat in her large comfy lounge chair as she watched a video feed of the fight between Zephyr and the AST, Origami and Mana. She was clenching an apple in her right hand rightly, anger flowing through her body as she watched.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Phantom roared, making the apple explode in her hand, sending apple juice all over the room. She began to seethe.

"Ma'am?"

"WHAT?!" She turned, raring angrily at the female who came into her room.

"Do you want another apple ma'am?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER FUCKING APPLE! I WANT HIM DEAD!"

"Ma'am?"

Phantom closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, before pressing a button on the phone system next to her.

"Yes?" Asked a gruff voice.

"Assemble your team. I have a job for you."

Three weeks have passed since Shido moved back into his main household. Kurumi had moved in, much to the displeasure of the other females in the house. They did not like how Shido was so close to Kurumi, considering who she was. Kurumi was the most brutal spirit, a spirit known for killing many humans. Known for her psychotic tendencies and the way she says she wants to eat Shido up. However, Shido has said quite often that Kurumi was not going to hurt him. She was his friend and he would like them to all get along.

Yoshino at first was afraid of Kurumi, but after about ten days she got comfortable around her and acted as she normally did in the house. Tohka was a bit cautious around Kurumi, but she acted pretty normal in the house too. She was still easily excitable and curious. She was innocent to many things and Yoshinon had on many occasions screw with her head.

Kurumi handled well as she moved in. She kept up the same routine, much to the embarrassment to Shido. She would constantly sleep in his bed and every time he would take a bath, she was there in the bath with him. She ended up being naked around him quite a bit so seeing her breasts was not as embarrassing as it used to be. He got so used to this that he no longer hesitated when washing her breasts, when she asked him to. He wouldn't touch her like that unless she asked him to. Honestly, Shido was quite surprised the bath was never invaded by the others girls. It was probably locked. He would always still blush at this though, as it never stopped being something naughty. He would actually nosebleed when Kurumi would moan as he washed her breasts. He's passed out several times in the past three weeks… ok not several times… quite a fucking bit. Anytime she would grab his hands and forcefully make him get rough with her breasts or have him touch her womanhood, he would get knocked out.

Kotori on the other hand was not handling things well. She had on many times, after about two days, tried to get Shido to talk to her. She wanted to explain herself and to apologize for what she has done, but Shido either ignored her, the girls got in the way, or Shido told her politely, "Another time." Kotori hadn't been in her commander mode at all in the house, as she was always in her little sister mode with Shido. She actually hasn't been to Fraxinus in two weeks.

Shido has been doing well in the past three weeks. He's gotten back to normal after two days, going back to his normal self at school and such. Kurumi started to also attend school again, much to the displeasure of Origami. Origami had actually attacked Kurumi at one point, only for Shido to get in the way and stop any more violence. He told her that Kurumi was his friend and he would not like for his friends to fight. Origami obeyed his wishes, but she still kept an eye on Kurumi, waiting for Kurumi to make a bad move on Shido. Anyways, Shido was back to normal except for Kotori. He was still quite cold to Kotori, unable to talk to her about what happened. He still doesn't know what he should do. He has talked to Kurumi about it, but it was always the same answer.

"She didn't mean it. She had no control. You should consider this."

At school, Shido was escorted by Kurumi everywhere, except the bathroom, luckily. She has even tried to get in there, but Shido had told her no forcefully. Luckily she listened, though she had tried to get him to come with her into the woman's bathrooms, but he would also say no to that one too. Due to the closeness that Kurumi shared with Shido, the school had been passing around rumors that Shido and Kurumi were a couple which was quite an embarrassment for Shido. This has caused a bit of a stir among the females that flocked around Shido. Origami and Tohka did NOT like this one bit. Tohka and Origami on many occasions tried to push Kurumi away and steal Shido for themselves, but Tohka and Origami ended up fighting and Kurumi ended up whisking Shido off. Kurumi with these rumors was quite amused and happy, amused with Shido's embarrassment. She was also amused with how the girls fought over him.

So, with Kotori, the girls have also changed around her. Well, mostly. Tohka remained the same around Kotori, talking with her at times. Yoshino remained the same. However, Mana, Origami and Kurumi all changed. Mana ended up yelling at Kotori while Shido was in his bedroom, which he was able to hear everything. Mana yelled at her for what she did to him, like killing him twice and killing their parents. Especially their parents, since they were Mana's parents. Kotori has been slapped once by Mana as well. After Mana left, Mana changed towards her. Kotori got the evil eye from Mana as well as Mana purposely keeping Kotori as far away from Shido as she possibly could without Shido knowing… though Shido knew.

Origami had attempted to kill Kotori at one point, in which she almost succeeded as Kotori was unable to turn into a spirit, but Shido had stepped in and forced Origami to back down. Origami questioned Shido about this and he told Origami that while he was angry with Kotori, she was still his little sister and no one kills his family or friends. Origami had backed down but from there on out, Origami glared at Kotori with the eye of death.

It was a Saturday morning and Shido was heading down the stairs after the morning session of Kurumi talking to him while naked and hovering over him, teasing him with her naked body. So he was sporting quite the hard-on, though he had tucked it in between his legs. As he made his way downstairs, he noticed the house was strangely empty except for Kotori who was watching TV. He has kept on making her breakfast in the morning, but he didn't talk to her like he used to. He didn't play tickle monster either. Kurumi ended up leaving as well, saying she had somewhere to be. He was a bit concerned and suspicious considering that fact that he was alone with Kotori, but he didn't pay it any attention. He wasn't that paranoid.

About ten minutes later, breakfast was ready. Shido sat down in his chair, which was HIS chair. It was a nice comfy rolling lounge chair. Yes that's right. A lounge chair in the dining room. He was THAT badass. He began to dig into the wonderful food, which was eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and a glass of chocolate milk. Chocolate Milk was the best milk product. Well, not really… as there was another type of milk that everyone liked…

"Brother?"

No answer.

"Big Brother… please… talk to me…"

"Another time."

"You always say that but you never want to! I know what I did was wrong ok! Please, forgive me ok!" Kotori begged, tears in her eyes. Shido looked up from his meal and looked at her finally. "Brother, I know what I did to you could never be fixed but I didn't mean to! I wasn't myself! Please, you have to believe me!"

"I know it wasn't your fault…" Shido said, finally saying something to her that wasn't an excuse to avoid this conversation.

"Then will you please forgive me?! I didn't wanna do anything to you! I even got you adopted after what I did! I tried to make it better for you!"

"You never told me what you did. You never told me once what happened to me and why I couldn't remember. You never said anything to me Kotori!"

"Because I couldn't ruin your life with this news! Look at what happened when you learned! You became a recluse from everyone! Please, don't hate me for it!"

"I don't hate you Kotori. I love you." Shido said, closing his eyes and putting down his utensils. He took a quick drink from his glass and sighed. "It just hurts… to know that your sister killed you and your parents, destroying your family."

"I know… and I'm sorry for putting you through this kind of pain." Kotori said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "But I never meant to hurt you! I love you big brother! I wanted to tell you, I did! But I wanted you to be happy! Not in pain like this!" Kotori said, sobbing now. Shido was quietly looking down at his plate, listening to her sobs. Shido finally stood up from his chair and began to walk over to Kotori. Kotori kept her head down, unable to look at Shido. She waited for the slap she so rightly deserved. "AAH." Kotori gasped as she was placed into a hug. "B-Brother?"

"I forgive you Kotori. I honestly thank you for all you have done. Sure, you drive me nuts with being in commander mode sometimes, but I thank you for everything. I did enjoy my life as your adopted big brother and I will continue to do so. Thanks lil sis." Shido said, kissing the top of Kotori's head, in which got her to blush heavily before sobbing into his chest.

"Thank you big brother!" Kotori exclaimed, hugging Shido back. Shido let out a smile but before he could say anymore or move back to breakfast, the front of his house was completely destroyed in an explosion. Top floor and bottom, roof and floor.


	18. Chapter 18

"I forgive you Kotori. I honestly thank you for all you have done. Sure, you drive me nuts with being in commander mode sometimes, but I thank you for everything. I did enjoy my life as your adopted big brother and I will continue to do so. Thanks lil sis." Shido said, kissing the top of Kotori's head, in which got her to blush heavily before sobbing into his chest.

"Thank you big brother!" Kotori exclaimed, hugging Shido back. Shido let out a smile but before he could say anymore or move back to breakfast, the front of his house was completely destroyed in an explosion. Top floor and bottom, roof and floor.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kotori screamed as the fire burned through the house. The entire house was on fire now from an explosion of unknown origin. She watched as Shido was impaled on a flaming piece of wood that was sticking out from the floor. His entire chest was impaled on the large wood, blood seeping onto the floor. Before Kotori could make her way over to Shido, part of the ceiling which remained, fell right upon Shido, covering him in hot flaming wreckage. "BIG BROTHER NOOOOO!" Kotori screamed, tears running through her eyes. She looked around and noticed a large man came into the house, wearing a full body of armor, armed to the teeth with knives of all sizes and a large M4 Assault Rifle. He had on a gas mask and some goggles though.

"Alright, the target has been eliminated." The man spoke, holding his right ear. There was an earpiece and a microphone apparently. "There is the little sister. What do we do about her captain?" The man was waiting for an order, waiting. "Yes sir, no survivors. Copy that." The man said, pulling out a large bowie knife which had the size of a football. It was enough to chop a head off! He walked over towards Kotori, knife at the ready. "Sorry Kid. Nothing personal. Just a job. I will make this quick and easy." He said soothingly. He raised the knife above his head, ready to cleave her head off when an arm reached out from the giant pile of blazing wood and gripping his arm. "WHAT?!" The man screamed out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed in pain as the hand wrapped around the man's wrist squeezed and twisted.

The wreckage moved and Zephyr appeared, standing up without a shirt on. Apparently his pants were intact, although they were shorts now. He was wearing a shirt to begin with, but it burned in the fire. Zephyr looked over at Kotori and stared down at her for a moment.

"So he forgave you?" Zephyr asked, still holding onto the broken wrist of the attacker who attacked the house. The man was trying to release the grip with his other hand but Zephyr was unmoving and ignoring him. Kotori nodded quickly a bit afraid of Zephyr. "Very well. We need to leave. However, I would like you to cover your ears and look away for ten seconds. Do it now." Zephyr ordered, in which Kotori obliged, covering her ears and turning around. Zephyr turned his attention to the man in his grasp, only to release the man's wrist, letting him stumble back. Zephyr was on a ten second schedule so he was quick to move, forming an hand that looked like an arrow and shoved it into the man's stomach, grabbing his spinal cord while he screamed in pain before ripping it out, silencing the man for good. With the spinal cord came the skull without the skin. The man fell back in a heap while Shido's hand was SOAKED in blood. Blood soaked up to his elbow, Zephyr threw the spine into the fire, just as Kotori removed her hands, ten seconds on the mark. Zephyr looked at the front of the house. "Let's go." Kotori nodded and followed Zephyr out of the house.

Just as Zephyr exited the house, his body was belted with bullets, his chest being completed shredded by the bullets, as there was just so much fire coming down at him. There was six more assassins in total. There were three on top of the houses in the area, two on the left, and one on the right. The other three were on the ground. One was firing from behind a car while the other two, who had shot guns, were a bit closer. They had AA-12's and they were pelting Zephyr with buck shot. Kotori was hiding right behind Zephyr, who was protecting her with his entire body. It was then Tohka appeared behind Zephyr and looked at everything.

"Shido! What is going on?!"

Zephyr turned his head to Tohka. "Take Kotori and get her out of here NOW. I will handle the mess here." Zephyr then turned to a Kurumi who appeared out of the shadows next to Zephyr. "Kurumi, don't let any escape. Keep them all here… This is Phantom's doing… I'm getting sick of her." Kurumi nodded, curious. She activated her astral dress and her angel, though she only flew into the air to watch the fight.

Zephyr grinned and walked towards the two shot gun users, who were now reloading their shotguns. Since they used clips, Zephyr had quite a while before the shots went off again. Before they could even react, Zephyr was right on top of them. Zephyr grabbed the one on the right by the face and shoved him into the brick wall nearby, sending the man to the ground in a heap, unconscious and blood seeping from the back of the skull. The one to the left grabbed onto a knife, but Zephyr was quick to act using his right hand to uppercut the man in the jaw. The force of Zephyr's punch decapitated the man instantly killing him. The head landed between the two and Zephyr moved forward slightly, grabbing the dead mans sides near his waist. He squeezed and lifted, doing some physically impossible task of separated his chest and stomach from the lower half of his body. He threw the top half onto the ground to his left before walking over to a pipe that was near the one that was shoved into a brick wall. Zephyr ripped the pipe in two and steam began to come out, before grabbing the man who began to awaken by the back of the head.

"NO! NO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!"

From on top of the roofs, the other assassins began to yell into their mics. "WHO IS THIS GUY?! HE WON'T FUCKINN DIE! HIS STRENGTH IS BEYOND MAN MADE! THERE IS NO WAY! FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHAT DID SHE FUCKING DO?! SHE SENT US TO OUR DEATHS! FUCK THIS! RETREAT! RETURN TO BASE! FUCK THE MONEY!" The leader roared into his mic, leaving with the other assassins, however, many Kurumi's appeared all over and smiled.

"Nuh uh uh." They all said together, waving a finger. The three assassins on the roof were thrown over the roofs of the buildings, landing on the nearby cars or an awning. Neither of them suffered a fatal fall or a broken bone.

Zephyr finally shoved the man's chest onto the steam pipe, impaling him. The pipe didn't go all the way through so the man was screaming in pain as he was scalded alive on the steam pipe, unable to move as Zephyr had broken both of his arms. Zephyr turned to the remaining four assassins, all of whom began to run up the street, until Kurumi's blocked the way, making the nuh uh uh finger. The real Kurumi however was sitting on a bus outside of Shido's house, watching the carnage. She was shivering in pleasure, seeing Zephyr bloodily and brutally ripping them apart. She was also staring in awe, enjoying the scene while there was a noticeable wet spot growing around her crotch.

Zephyr laughed as he approached the four men as they were stopped from moving forward. One turned to Zephyr and pain for it as Zephyr clapped right on his head, exploding it completely, before grabbing both of the man's hands and placing a foot on his chest. He then pushed on the chest while pulling on the arms, ripping off both of the arms before shoving them into the chest of the dead man. Two of them began to run away, running into different alley ways. The other one turned and was struck in the arms by two black swords coming from Zephyrs wrists. Both arms were severed as the guy screamed in pain but a blade was sent into his right lung before Zephyr cut him in two, from bottom to top.

Zephyr laughed in enjoyment as he ran after the one who went into an alley on the left as it wasn't a dead end. He kept running after the man, catching up to him as the man looked behind him, only to be clotheslined by a Kurumi clone. That's what he gets for looking back. As the man scrambled to get up, he screamed as he felt something puncture his back and his chest. When the man looked down, screaming in pain, he could see his heart beating in Zephyrs hand, before Zephyr crushed it with a grin on his face. "That's called getting your heart broken. It hurts don't it? Luckily it was a man doing it and not a hot female. Heh." Zephyr said.

Unknown to Kurumi, a hooded figure was walking along the streets, heading right for the fight area.

Zephyr ran towards the other alley way, entering it as he saw the other assassin making a break towards him, only for his eyes to go wide and slow down due to Zephyr appearing.

"Coming thru!" Zephyr said, shoving two hands into the man's chest before spreading his hands slowly, ripping the man in two slowly. In five seconds, Zephyr had completely ripped the man in two, killing him as he screamed. Zephyr panted and laughed a bit, heading out of the alley way, his body covered in blood of many men. As he exited the alley way, he looked around and stopped as he saw a hooded figure dressed in black, staring at Zephyr with the eyes of a killer. Zephyrs eyes were a glowing red while this one's was glowing an icy blue.

Kurumi ran over herself, no more clones. She looked at Zephyr and then the other one, pulling out both of her guns and her clock appeared behind her. Zephyr however raised a hand to stop her

"Kurumi… stand down… this one here is not like the others. He was sent by Phantom… he is a fighter…"

Kurumi looked at Zephyr and nodded.

"He knows I could crush him easily if I wanted to… but this is a challenge to a fight… a challenge man to man."

Zephyr and the man stood about twenty feet apart, both of them glaring at each other, before both of them took off, sprinting at one another. The Assassin made the first hit as he kneed Zephyr in the gut with a jump knee hit, but Zephyr took the hit before striking the assassin in the face, hitting him directly in the nose. The assassin was unfazed and punched Zephyr three times in the solar plexus before spinning on his right heel and striking Zephyr in the jaw with his left foot, sending Zephyr flying across the road. Zephyr spit out some blood and smiled.

'So, an equal in my power and speed. It's nice to see someone is up to the task of fighting me head to head!'

Zephyr and the assassin charged again and the assassin jumped into the air, striking Zephyr in the forehead with a flying spin kick, but Zephyr had quickly placed his right foot back, taking the strike in the forehead without falling. As the assassin landed, Zephyr was right on top of him, hitting him with a right hook in the left cheek, a left jab into the solar plexus, a spin left kick to the right side of the knee which forced the assassin to his knees. Zephyr did a spin kick to strike at the assassins face but the assassin grabbed onto his leg and swung Zephyr around, sending him into the side of the bus which dented on impact. The assassin charged at him and attempted a wild punch from above, but Zephyr grabbed onto the arm and twisted it behind his back. He then kicked twice from the ground, hitting the assassin twice in the nose with his shin before punching him twice in the gut. He then pushed the assassin back a bit before Zephyr followed up with a Spartan kick to the assassin's chest, sending him flying across the street and into a parked car.

They both were panting now, the assassin not ever saying a word. They were both tiring out and quite injured. It seemed that this assassin was able to stop the regeneration of Zephyr, which allowed Zephyr to be killed by normal means.

Kurumi was sitting on a roof, watching the fight happen. She had a right hand in her astral dress, rubbing her lower body while her left hand was fondling her right breast. She was watching the fight with lust in her eyes, seeing the magnificent fight before her. She had quite the wet spot as well.

The two charged again at each other, this time Zephyr made the first strike, striking the man in the face with his right fist after Zephyr had dodged the foot of the assassin. They both began to strike at each other' faces, but they would both also block the others attacks, though Zephyr changed his attack pattern and sent a kick into the side of the assassin, which was a mistake as the assassin, grabbed before sending his elbow down into Zephyrs knee, cracking the knee cap. He then pulled Zephyr closer to him before elbowing him right into the middle of the chest, breaking apart several ribs. Pushing Zephyr away, the assassin picked up a broken piece of metal that was part of Shido's house that landed after the explosion. He then did a spin swing and struck Zephyr in the side of the face, sending Zephyr flying once again, into the windshield of another car, shattering the wind shield.

The Assassin was using weaponry now. Zehpyr coughed up a lot of blood, spitting it onto the ground before getting up off the car. The assassin held the piece of metal in his hands waiting for about two seconds before charging at a staggering Zephyr. The assassin swung the piece of metal right at Zephyrs face, who quickly ducked at the surprise of the assassin. Once he ducked, Zephyr did a spin kick and kicked right into the right leg of the assassin. There was a sickening crack and the assassin went down hard to his knees. Zephyr then picked up the assassin by his legs, tripping him onto his face before swinging him round and round before throwing him down the street into a parked pickup truck. Zephyr grabbed a large steel chain from the nearby bus, which was inside the storage compartment which busted open thanks to Zephyr crashing into it earlier. He turned towards the Assassin who was slowly standing up.

Zephyr through the chain right at the assassin, which wrapped around the stunned man's neck before yanking. "GET OVER HERE!" The assassin was swung right over to Zephyr. The assassin swung his left fist in a last ditch attempt to defeat Zephyr, wanting to strike Zephyr in the same location that the metal did, seeing that it had a crack in it, ready for one more strike to completely shatter the bone. Zephyr however used his right arm to wrap around the man's left arm, twisting it a bit to keep him secured before Zephyr used his left fist to drive up into an uppercut, shattering the jaw completely. It was over… Zephyr had won.

Zephyr gripped the assassin by his shoulders, turned him around and kicked the back of his legs. Zephyr then formed a massive blade of black energy and showed it into the gut of the assassin before pulling it straight up and cleaving the top half of the assassin in two. The assassin was dead.

Zephyr groaned as he felt his regeneration kick back online, finally repairing all the injuries. Kurumi came down from her spot on a roof top and walked over to Zephyr, a smile on her face. Zephyr turned to her and smiled before he fell right into her arms, unconscious as he switched back his consciousness to Shido. He was gone. Kurumi whisked him away, somewhere safe.


	19. Chapter 19

"Uhhh Where am I?" Shido groaned out as he began to awaken as he looked around to see that he was in the tub ... naked. He quickly swerved his head around and was shocked a bit to see Kurumi behind him.

"ufufufu. I see you're awake Shido ." Kurumi said with a seductive tone.

"Ah! K-Kurumi! What are you doing here?!"

Kurumi looked at him cutely as she too was naked in tub. Her round and plump breasts, her bright pink perky nipples. All of it was on display right before him like a buffet table, a buffet of temptation. Shido's face was red as he always was when faced with her perfect breasts. He has seen them many times before, but it never changes the fact that they were perfect.

"Same as last time and before. Pretty much every night and day."

"But... I... you."

"Yes Shido?"

"Uuuuh nevermind."

After he said this , he began to remember what happen earlier as kurumi was cleaning his body with her chest pressed against his back .

"Zephyr?" Shido thought within his consciousness.

"What is it Kid?"

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by Phantom's soldiers and I eliminated them."

"Oh her again."

"Yes."

''Ah Kotori! Is kotori alright?!" Shido thought mentally panicking as he has a worried expression on his face which was noticed by kurumi as she looked at him with concerned eyes while she was washing his body.

"Don't worry I asked Tohka to take her away from the fighting. She didn't see a thing. I made sure that she didn't see any of the bloody parts of the fighting."

"Oh. Thanks." he thought with relief.

"Kid."

"Yes?"

"What will you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you know that phantom is still out there, will you take revenge for what she did to you and your sister?"

"No… I'm not one for revenge… I'm not sure what I will do. All I want is to keep my friends and family safe.

Zephyr was silent for a few moments until he started to chuckle.

"Hehe you are an interesting kid Shido. I like you so you don't have to worry. I will protect you and your friends and kill her myself. After all, I am seeking revenge myself."

"Ah… Alright. Thanks."

"Yea. No worries. Good night."

"Shido." He turned around to see kurumi giving him a worried look .

"Are you ok?"

Giving her smile and said "Yeah I'm ok."

Giving him an unsure look, she nodded and went back to washing his body.


	20. Chapter 20

After being told what happen hours ago by Zephyr and having his body cleaned by Kurumi, Shido stepped out of the tub early due to kurumi touching his crotch quite seductively much to his embarrassment and her amusement. He had insisted to do it himself but Kurumi was quite aggressive in her attempts to wash his manhood. He laid across his bed, dressed in a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts, thinking about the females in his life while Kurumi was washing herself in the tub.

"Huh kurumi sure is frisky as ever, I'll never truly understand her. She is such an enigma... but she is a good friend." Shido thought.

"I don't know why but when I'm with her I feel complete and happy."

"Not to mention when I see her body, it makes me think of doing perverted things to her but hell I'm surprise to even think it yet I don't regret it. Hope she does never finds out.

"To be honest I don't know to feel about the other girls especially kotori since she is my sister yet I don't know what i'm feeling."

"Yoshino feel different toward like I use to with kotori and like a little sister."

As shido was in deep thought , kurumi came out in the lingerie that he picked for her with black stockings and jumped at him, pushing him down on the bed. She reached down and began to rub his crotch which was hardening under her ministrations.

"K-K-Kurumi!"

She looked at him with lust , love and desire. She also had kind of a sadistic face with a deep blush. She was panting hard as well and all of this was arousing Shido as well as scaring him.

"Shido… I can't hold it anymore and I want it now." She said as she began stroking his cock, much to his pleasure. He tried to stop her but he was weak against a Spirit, especially one who has yet to be sealed. She reached into his shorts and underwear, stroking him now without any barriers between them. She used her other hand and pulled down his shorts and underwear.

" Ah! Kurumi! Please stop!"

"ufufu you like that don't you? Just relax shido while I make you my plaything." She said as she scooted down and with a good grip on his base, she swallowed him into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down on what was left that her hand didn't cover, using her other hand to grip his balls.

" Ahhhh! K-Kurumi! S-Stop!"

She looked at him while sucking his dick, then pulled up. "Cum for me Shido." Kurumi said seductivly before sitting up and removing her bra, dropping it to the bed before placing his cock between her breasts. She began to bob her body up and down on him as she sucked on his head like a lollipop, in which Shido let out a loud moan.

"SHHHHHHH SHHHHHHH IIIIIIIIII TTTTTTTT ! AHHHHHHHHHHH !" Shido screamed as he began to thrust his hips up into Kurumi, taking some initiative. Kurumi just licked his head when it came up, only for Shido to release the floodgates and coat Kurumi in his thick seed. "FUCK!"

"Ufufufu,you came a lot didn't you?" Kurumi said as she began to pull off her panties. She gripped his cock and guided him into her, sheathing him into her. "Ahhh, you feel so good inside me." Kurumi said lustfully as she began to ride his cock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU FEEL SOFT AGAINST ME AGHHH SHTTSS! "

"who is a naughty boy?"

Kurumi asked shido while talking dirty to him.

"I am!"

"louder!"

"I am ! "

" I SAID LOUDER BITCH! "

" I AM A NAUGHTY DAMN IT ! " shido scream as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room.

"Good you dirty mother fucker! What's my name!?"

"Kurumi!"

"WHAT!"

" MISTRESS KURUMI! AHHHHHHHHHH SHIT YOU BITCH!"

"God you feel so amazing inside me shido!"

"Ah!"

"Ahh!"

"shaha my pussy!"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY AHHHHH AAAAAAAAA !"

Kurumi moaned in ecstasy as she arched her back and played with her breasts while riding him with erratic motions.

"DAMN!" said shido as he was pounded by her on top of him.

This continues from noon to night as kurumi prosecuted to rape her new found lover.

Shido had a enough of her taking controller so he grabbed her , switched their to positions , and begins to fuck her missionary much to her surprise and pleasure.

" N-No You shouldn't be moving " said Kurumi

"Come now, you had your fun. Now it's my turn."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Kurumi screamed in pleasure with a heavy blush as he proceeded to fuck her.

"AHhh! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Shido begins to do just that with his hair covering his eyes as he plays with her breasts and pinched her nipples. He licks her neck much to her ecstasy, as her mouth set into an o then he kissed her passionately as she moaned his mouth and tongue battle with him.

"YES! Play with my breasts and nipple shidoooooo!" She moaned out after they moved away from their heated make out session. Shido picked her up and flipped her over onto her hands and knees before getting right behind her and shoving his cock deep into her wet and hot slit.

"Yes! Fuck me Harder Shido! Show me what a dirty bitch I really am!"

"Ah ah!"

"You're so tight kurumi!"

They fucked so hard that bed begins to creak and the headboard bangs constantly against the wall.

"Shido! Harder! Faster! I want more! Give me more!"

And more he gave as they begin to switch into a reverse cowgirl style with kurumi bouncing on his dick and shido thrusting upwards into her pussy.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS ! KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed out as she arched her back. Her eyes rolled into her head, her tongue hanging out a fucked stupid expression on her face.

This continued going for my hours with occasional moans, wet noises, skin slapping, bed noises and so on as they did many sexual position that are physically impossible yet they did it. While would seem like it will never end shido finally came into her, Kurumi came all over him.

" ha ha that's was amazing ."

" yeah it was . "

" Kurumi."

" Hm ? " she asked laying on his chest

" I love you "shido said gently

" is that so . that makes me happy . I love you too ."she said happily as moved to kiss gently with love and passion she has for him as he kissed her back.

They kissed for a while , until they moved looking at eachother, then kurumi smiled darkly him with lust as her long hair covers eyes then lean down to his ear and whispers.

" Who said we were done , you won't be leaving the bed tonight."as she nibbled his ear , which causes him to gulp.

The rest of night was filled with sexual noises made by the two lovers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ~ SHHHHIIIIIIIDDDDDDDOOOO ! "

"KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIII ! "


	21. Chapter 21

It's officially been One month since the failed assassination organized by phantom and things were looking normal again well beside the fact that Shido had to move back to the house ,he was staying in when he want to get away from everyone but he decrees.

This time when he moved , everyone moved with him , but he didn't care. He was happy to have such good friends and girlfriend/ lover . Ever since Shido and Kurumi had sex , it became their new favorite activity along with their usual routine much to Kurumi's pleasure.

They been doing it non- stop everyday and night which made Kurumi very happy. When Shido confessed his feelings to her that night , they have been the talk of the town and at school since they were perfect together and went out on dates a lot much to Tohka's , Kotori's , Origami's and surprise surprise Mana's jealousy .

Ever since Kurumi been involved in Shido's life , she can't help but feel jealous but it's not just Kurumi , no that's the major factor , it's also the other girls he is with . Every time she sees her brother with them , that her heart feels torn to pieces much to her surprise that she cries herself to sleep at night. While she is glad that her brother gave her another chance , she can't help but to want more .

It was then she realized that she loves Shido more than a sister should much to her happiness but she was also scared of what would happen if Shido found out . So she keep it a secret much to her heartbreak and played the sister role in his life .

Meanwhile within the month , Shido was able to reconnect with the others and developed a brother-sister bond with Yoshino, much to their happiness and Kurumi's and Shido's amusement.

Tohka seeing how Kurumi was so close to Shido and couldn't stand it anymore , so she asked him on a date much to his surprise. Of course he was reluctant to accept , but with Kurumi's reassures and Tohka's puppy dog eyes he agreed much to her happiness.

While on the date , Shido took Tohka too many places that Kurumi had previously took him and more to her amazement. After the date , they sat and watch the sunset , where Tohka confessed her feelings to him to his surprise and kissed him on the lips with her hands on his cheeks , her eyes closed and a blush on her face. This of course shocked Shido, who later decide to kiss her back much to her shock and tears of joy as they continue to make out with each other while shido touches her perky breasts and harden pink nipples confined in her t-shirt much to her pleasure.

After the heated make out session , the couple went home , where Kurumi pulled them to the side which in turn scared Shido.

When he started apologizing to her , Kurumi reassured him saying that she didn't mind sharing to his surprise.

She processes to ask Tohka how the date was which she started talking fast as how the date went. Then slows down when she mentions the confession, and make out session while started touching her breasts much to Kurumi's amusement and Shido's blush.

The rest of the night included , Kurumi teasing Shido about the situation, Shido admitting that he loves Tohka as well much to her surprise but still loves Kurumi , her plan for Shido's harem , Tohka kissing Shido good night, and Shido having sex with Kurumi after she dragged the dumb founded boy upstairs to have some fun with him.

However a week after Tohka became Shido's second girlfriend, Origami started acting strange while stranger than usual but you get the point. Everyone was beginning to worry about her which she brushed it off .

One day, she asked Kurumi can she help her travel back in time much to her surprise at the sudden question.

When they gotten to Origami's destination, she discovers a horrifying truth about herself which turn affected the timeline and created a new one.

After this happened, Origami was not her usual self And developed a happy girly-girly personality much to everyone's shock.

This went on for a few weeks with the new Origami dating Shido and kissing him , the old Origami acting coldly towards shido even though she doesn't mean to, new and old origami clashing against one another ,Zephyr/Shido with Kurumi making things right and fixing the timeline , Origami merge with her happy counterpart , gain control of her powers , accepting that she was a spirit and losing her hatred toward them .

Finally once it was over , Origami tearfully apologized to Shido for all the things she has done. Though Shido forgives her saying that she was his friend to her shock and happiness.

Origami admitted to Shido that she loves him and kissed him in a heated make out session much to everyone's shock and jealousy and Kurumi's amusement.

Of course Tohka stopped Origami from kissing him more and declared that she won't lose to her which cause them to go to their usual arguments.

While Kurumi decides to whisked Shido away from them to do their usual business.

Now we find Shido home alone sitting watching television. Kurumi wanted to spend time with Yoshin since to sees her like a little sister and they get along quite well actually.

Tohka looked to buy more melon and because Shido gave her some money to it much to her happiness as she kissed him on lips which lead to a small make out session and Shido groping her breasts to her joy and pleasure.

After she walked out the door with a smile and a heavy blush on her face. Shidou decided to see what's on t.v. So far nothing was on.

" Huh there is nothing to watch." Shidou said boredly as he sighed.

" Big Brother ?! "

" Yes Kotori ?! "

" Are you doing anything ?! "

" Nothing important why ?! "

" Could you come here for a moment pls ?!"

" Sure I will be there in a moment."

With that in mind Shido got up from the couch and walk towards the hallway.

" Where are you ? " Shido asked

" I'm your bedroom pls don't be mad big brother. " Kotori said nervously hoping he won't be upset about it.

" Kotori won't be mad." Shidou reassured her as he walked in front of his door.

" Promise ? "

" I promise."

" ..."

" Kotori ? "

" You can come now."

Boy was he in for a surprise.

He opens the door to see a naked Kotori with horns on top of her head , her red hair down to her mid back, a black ribbon around her neck with her astreal dress pooled near her feet looking at him nervously with blush on her face and he was completely amazed with her .

Shido could help but stare at his adopted sister's percent round C-cup breasts with harden pink nipples and dripping wet hot slit much to her blush.

He have seen Kurumi naked many times but never seen Kotori naked. The thought never crossed his mind until now. She has curves in all the right places and still growing ! She wasn't a little girl anymore. She is young woman.

This very thought made him gulp.

" Kotori I.I.." Shido stuttered as his mind was comprehend what's going on.

" Big Brother I know you have questions about this but can you shut the door pls ? We need to talk ok ?." Kotori softly stated as she gives him a small nervous smile with a red face.

This causes Shido to snap out of and gives her slow nod as he went to close the door.

After he closed it , Shido sat next to her in awkward silence and starts looking around the room to see it was dark and the blinds were to let in some afternoon sun light which was shining in the entire.

"..."

"..."

Silence

Shido started to started making rhythm with his hands tapping on his lap to calm himself and to get rid of this silence which causes Kotori to giggle at him a bit. Even now her brother was making her feel better. She always felt better when he is around. It was one of the reasons why she loves him.

After a few minutes Shido stopped, took a deep breath in and out and asked " Kotori why are you..."

" Iwantyoutofuckmebigbrother! " Kotori interrupted.

" ..."

Shido opened and closed his mouth asked " What ? Can you repeat that again slowly pls? "

Kotori sighed sadly then whimpered " I want you to fuck me Big Brother."

Shido looked at her blankly.

"..."

" Big Brother ? " Kotori asked weakly

"..."

She looked down shaking a bit and started to tear up. She knew he would reject her after everything she has done to him but it still hurts.

' Why.. why does it hurts so much. Big Brother.' She thought sadly.

"..."

Shido begun to his sister cry and inside he felt like a jerk.

' Kotori were really serious aren't you ? I'm sorry I'll make it up to you ! ' Shido thought with determination.

So with that in mind, Shido takes a deep breath and hesitantly says " ok."

Kotori snapped her neck at his direction with a shocked expression

" W..What ? "

Shido started to fidget at his sister's stare. But this was for Kotori !

" I said ok I'll do it." Shido said as he starts take off his clothes much to her blush.

" I but.."

" Kotori remember what I said before ? "

She nod slowly with a red face.

" I forgive you despite all the things you done in the past. You're my adorable little sister who gave me a second chance of being part of a family and I love you Kotori-Chan. " Shido said softly with a gentle smile while was he naked as well after removing all his clothes.

Kotori was moved to tears as she looked at her older Brother and the man she loved then leaped at him and hugged him never wanting to let go.

Shido was surprised at first then hugged her back.

" Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you Big Brother I love you too! " Kotori cried out in happiness.

(Lemon Alert)

After they were finished hugging, they glazed in each others eyes to see the lust and love they have for one another. Shido then slowly moved towards her and kissed her on the lips.

This shocked her at first but then her eyes rolled into her head as she moans and kissed him back deeply with her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist as she starts to dry humping him.

Shido moves his hands towards her breasts and starts to rub them and pinches her nipples much to her pleasure as she moans loudly inside her lover's mouth.

This went on for 15 minutes until the couple had to come up for air and separated to their displeasure.

" Big Brother ... Don't look. . But I want it... I want it inside me. " Kotori said lustfully as she laid her back on the bed with her legs spread wide allow Shido to see her pink dripping wet pussy waiting for him. While she panted with a heavy blush on her face looking at him with half lipped eyes.

" Are you sure ? " Shido asked as he lined himself up toward her womanhood.

"It's okay. It's my first time. I want to have sex with Big Brother. You don't have to hold yourself back anymore. Make love to me as long and as hard as you want. I'll bear all of it. I… broke my hymen with a dildo so I won't feel pain. Now, come… my dearest Shido-kun " she replied lovingly. Shido hugged her tightly and slipped all of himself into her carefully which causes Kotori to wince a bit.

After she reassured him that she was ok, he slowly started moving at first, but as time went on he got rougher while sucking her right breasts and rubbing her nipples with his thumb.

"Yes! Fuck me, Big Brother! Fuck your little sister! You naughty boy! Make her cum hard!"

Shido continues to thrust in inside his sister pussy faster and faster which to causes the bed they were on to creek, shake and bang against the wall hard repeatedly as she moans even louder in pleasure meeting his thrusts.

"AHH ! OOH ! AHH ! NNN… MM… AAH! OH !"

" YES ! "

" Harder ! Faster! Big Brother punish your naughty sister ! AHH ! AH !

" Yaah ! "

" Ahh ! "

"OH YES!"

" Fuck me ! "

" Fuck me harder ! "

" Faster ! "

" Ravage me ! "

" Break me ! "

" Make me yours ! "

Shido was doing just that while she was being pounded wildly in missionary style by him as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room.

"Oh, yes… Yes, yes, yes, yes… That's it. That's it… I'm almost there… Make me cum… I neeeeed to cuuuum…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

" YESSS ! MY PUSSY ! MY PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD BIG BROTHER ! MORE ! HARDER ! FASTER ! DON'T STOP ! " Kotori screamed in pleasure as she starts to squirt and cum

"AHhh! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Shido begins to do as she requests even after she had her first orgasm with his hair covering his eyes as he plays with her breasts and pinched her nipples. He licks her neck much to her ecstasy, as her mouth set into an o then he kissed her passionately as she moaned his mouth and tongue battle with him.

"YES! Play with my breasts and nipples Big Broooooottttttthhhhheeerrrr!" She moaned out after they moved away from their heated make out session. Shido picked her up and flipped her over onto her hands and knees before getting right behind her and shoving his cock deep into her wet and hot slit.

"shaha my pussy!"

"My womb! Its hitting my womb!"

" It's so big! Big Brother's dick is inside me! It feels so good don't stop!"

"Oh God! It feels sooo gooood!"

" Nahh! Oh! .. Uh! Dah! May! AHH! UUHHH! YAAHA! OOOHHHH!"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY AHHHHH AAAAAAAAA !"

Kotori moaned in ecstasy as she arched her back and played with her breasts while riding him with erratic motions.

"DAMN!" said Shido as he was pounded by her on top of him.

"Yes! Fuck me Harder Big Brother! Show me what a dirty bitch I really am!"

"Ah ah!"

"You're so tight kotori !"

" Nuh! Please Ah! Don't say MuMuh! such Aah! things Ohhh! it's Kyah! Yes! Right there! Embarrassing! Nyah!"

" Ah ah shah uh huh !"

They fucked so hard that bed begins to creak and the headboard bangs constantly against the wall.

" Big Brother ! Harder! Faster! I want more! Give me more!"

And more he gave as they begin to switch into a reverse cowgirl style with Kotori bouncing on his dick and shido thrusting upwards into her pussy.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS ! KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed out as she arched her back. Her eyes rolled into her head, her tongue hanging out a fucked stupid expression on her face.

This continued going for my hours with occasional moans, wet noises, skin slapping, bed noises and so on as they did many sexual position that are physically impossible yet they did it. While would seem like it will never end but shido finally came into her inside her womb much to pleasure as she screamed his name and told she loved him then came all over him.

(Lemon ends)

After Twelve hours of non-stop sex, the couple plowed their sweaty bodies down on the bed and cuddled next each other.

" ha ha that was wonderful." Kotori sighed happily.

"..."

" Big Brother ?"

"..."

She turned over to see that Shido was sounded asleep with a peaceful expression which cause her to smile sweetly at him, gently rub her fingers through his damped hair and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

" Good Night Shido-kun." Kotori said softly as she uses his bare chest as pillow falls to sleep with her lover's cock still inside her dripping wet pussy and a small pool of cum in between them on the bed.


End file.
